Teenage Love Affair
by Musouka.Dreamer
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 9! The summary is too long to place in here, so please read the first chapter! NOT BASED ON ALICIA KEYS SONG TEENAGE LOVE AFFAIR!
1. Chapter 1

Ello, My Lovely Readers! This is a redo of my story I Still Need You, It's Been A Very Long Time Since Its Been Posted So You Might Not Remember It! Anyways I've Already Written Chapters 1-6 So This Story Will Most Likely Be Updated Every Couple Of Weeks. In addition, Chapters 1-5 were Co-Written with an Old Beta of Mine Named Miss Artemis, She is The Author of A Heart Strangled Cry! She is An Amazing Person but She Is No Long Apart of This Story, Her Personal Life Has Stopped Her From Beta-ing And Even Updating Her Own Stories. But I Am Still Going To Consider Her A Co-Writer Because It If Wasn't For Her, This Story May Have Never Been Updated Let Alone Rewritten. Anyways Enjoy And Tell Me What You Think.

Title- Our Teenage Love Affair

Summary- I found out at a young age that young love wasn't a lasting love. I received my first and final heartbreak at the tender age of 16. I also received two bundles of joys the year after. Over the years, I never thought I would actually have to deal with the past or the heartbreak, but I was wrong. My judgment day reared its ugly head, and as a grown woman, I had to deal with the heartbreak of our teenage love affair. AU, Kag/Sess

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the ideas, places, and characters that I created!

Chapter 1: Time For New Beginnings

Tears fell from my eyes and onto my lap. I couldn't believe what had just happened. How could we have ended so fast yet so slowly? I have been yours and yours only for two years, but then that witch came into the picture and ruined everything. I hated her with a passion that I didn't know I possessed. I knew hating her wasn't worth the trouble since she thrived on other people's pain, but damn it, I liked the feeling of hate. Soon, my tears of sadness became tears of pure and utter disgust, but not because of you or her, but at myself. Why should I cry my eyes out when you weren't doing the same? Why should I wallow in self pity when you weren't? Why should I suffer if you weren't?

I wiped my tears away and went to wash my face – I refused to face the world with tears in my eyes. I walked downstairs to see my mother cooking dinner along with my older sister, Kikyo. Nothing was said because everybody knew about our breakup. I mean, I did come home with tears streaming down my face only two or three hours ago. I all ready knew Inuyasha had told Kikyo, who had told my mom, and soon enough our whole school would know. I would be the outcast of the school starting Monday. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to go to school Monday; hell I didn't want to see Sesshomaru for the rest of my life.

All of a sudden, like as if a light bulb had appeared over my head and flickered on, an idea popped into my mind. I got off of my bed, my numb and shocked mind slowly forming into excited anticipation. Charging down the stairs, I headed towards the small "clicks" and "clangs" of China tea cups being picked up and sat back down on small, matching China plates with the "tings" and "tangs" of chopsticks softly hitting against matching China bowls. I could faintly hear the soft murmurings of Kikyo and my mother talking as they ate. Sliding open the shoji door my mom had insisted on placing around the kitchen and dining room rather than actual walls and doors like the rest of the house. They both paused and gazed at me. Kikyo's chopsticks were in midair with chow mien noodles wrapped around the ends. My mother calmly continued to sip from her cup.

"Mom, can I move to L.A. and live with Dad and Souta?" I asked softly, hoping for a better response than the crying hysteria that I would have been if I had asked earlier.

Kikyo dropped her chop sticks while my mom choked on the water she had just been drinking.

"'Gome, you can't be serious!" Kikyo yelled at me in disbelief. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes were filled with shock and involuntary tears.

"I can't go to school on Monday, Kiki! I can't see him or anybody who knows him. He believed that girl over me! He called me a whore – he told me I meant nothing to him! Two years I have loved him unconditionally and I had meant nothing!" I pleaded her desperately as I watched her stand up.

Our eyes connected and I saw the desperation was just as plain on her face as mine was. Both of our eyes were sad and held unshed tears. It was hurting me to be asking for so much from both Mom and Kikyo, asking to be erased from their daily lives, but I can't stand it. I know I can't stand the ridicule I am sure I will receive from the student body, especially when I didn't do anything. Kikyo wasn't on the wrong end of anything – she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't know how it feels to be against almost everyone at school. Well…almost about to be against everyone at school. I know I can't take it, but I know most importantly that I won't take it.

"But Kagome, you can get through this! You can move on! He only has another month before he graduates and then you'll be a senior and everything will be okay." Kikyo argued back at me, grabbing for straws. Her pleas and mother's sad, heartbroken gaze made my heart quiver. I almost considered staying, just for them. I didn't want to hurt them – they have been the best family I could have ever asked for. They were always there for me, comforting me when things got bad. They were always there, helping me get better when I was sick. They were there for everything: my first date, my first kiss, my first boyfriend…everything. But I had to remind myself that I was there for them just as much as they were there for me. I needed to remind myself that I needed to get away from everything: the heartache, the tears, the ridicule, the mocking laughter, and the insults…there's only so much for one to take before they break. And I didn't want to…break, that is.

"No, it won't. Everything will turn out to be horrible. In less than a day at school, I'll go from being the "not-noticed-girl-who-dated-Sesshomaru" to the "dumb-ass-who-supposedly-cheated-on-him." I don't want that." I replied firmly, my old resolve coming back full-force.

"But -"

Our mother finally butted into our argument, causing both of us to stop quarreling and turn to her, waiting to see what she has to say. Mom sat her tea cup down on the small plate and stood up, her sad eyes replaced with a firm and determined gaze,

"Kikyo, be quiet. Kagome wants this and I think it might be a good thing for her to change environments and move in with your father. I will miss her, but at least I know my baby will call and visit."

Mom gave me a pointed glare, as if saying "there's no arguing over this issue" and I couldn't help but smile at her and nod, as if saying "of course I will." Satisfied with my response, Mom began to walk into the kitchen, sliding open the other shoji door on the opposite side of the room – most probably going to fetch me some dinner. Kikyo looked as if she still had some fight in her, even when knowing that she had all ready lost. She whined pleadingly,

"But Mom, I don't want Kagome to go. I'll be all alone! Plus, Sango and the others will miss her and then Sesshomaru will think that what that Miyu girl told him was true and think Kagome is running because she feels guilty."

"Well, Kikyo, I know that you are trying to look out for me, but I wanna leave. If Sesshomaru wants to think that he has won, then so be it. I don't care." I told her stubbornly, my eyes hardening. I don't care what Sesshomaru believes in now – his opinion no longer matters to me. Why should I care anyway? He's nothing but a coward that would rather listen to some lying whore rather than his girlfriend for two years – it just comes to show at how untrusting he really is.

I watched as Kikyo's face finally fell in defeat, her shoulder's slumping. She bit her lip to control her tears before stubbornly folding her arms across her chest and throwing her head to the side, nose in the air in a position of snootiness. I could see that she was trying to act as if she wasn't as affected by my leaving than she really was. She gave an airy sigh,

"Fine, fine, I get it. Well…call Daddy and see if he says okay. I'll help you pack up your clothes and stuff."

"Thank you, Kiki." I told her softly, gratitude laced in my voice. My heart felt warm that Kikyo and Mom were supportive of my decision – they were, after all, the few of my most precious people, the ones I love the most. I watched as Kikyo's rigid stance slowly relaxed at my statement. She turned her head to me slowly, cautiously. When seeing my smile, her eyes softened and she allowed a small, matching smile to light up her face.

Dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned. I called my father and told him the whole story about Sesshomaru. He readily agreed to have me come and move in to stay in L.A. I left Tokyo on Monday by using my father's private jet, but that wasn't the end of my worries.

-4 Months Later-

I lay in my bed, holding my stomach. It was killing me and I didn't know why. For the past hour or so I had been throwing up everything I had eaten since last night.

"SOUTA!" I yelled from my bedroom.

"What's wrong, 'Gome?"

"I don't know." The distress in my voice was clearly apparent. I grimaced and heard the door to my bedroom open, revealing my younger brother, Souta. I could just barely see his silhouette standing in the doorway for the room was dark – the light pierced my half-closed eyes. I winced again at the uncomfortable tightening in my stomach and asked shakily, even as I tried to firm my voice as to not worry Souta, "Will you drive me to the hospital? I…I don't think I can do it on my own."

Within moments, Souta had crossed over from the doorway to my side. His doe-brown eyes gaze worriedly over my pale, slightly damp face. I felt his slightly rough hands grasp the upper part of my arms before his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I dazedly felt myself pulled into a sitting position. I quickly shook my head to get rid of the dizziness and nausea that filled me instantly at the change of positions. I could barely register his concern voice reply to my request,

"Sure, come on. Let's go."

We arrived at the hospital in no time, which was quite a surprise, but a God-send. I wasn't sure if I could have handled being stuck in a traffic jam. I was examined within thirty minutes. I sat in my examination room and waited in anticipation and light fear for my doctor to come in with the diagnosis. My head snapped from its hanging position to look at the door when hearing the light creaking of the handle being turned. Soon enough, a man stepped through and closed the door softly behind him. He smiled at me comfortingly,

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, I'm Dr. Johnson" said a middle-aged, black man with a tablet in his hands.

"Hello, Dr. Johnson." I greeted him with something I hope was close to casual. I tried to ignore the fact that whatever this man had to say could be potential bad news. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" Please, God, please don't have me be struck down with a life-altering disease. Tension filled my chest as I watched him take in a breath before answering my question. His head was slightly bowed, looking over the report, so I didn't see the affectionate smile that was splayed on his lips,

"I have some good news, Kagome."

"What's the good news?" I held in a sigh of relief. So far so good – no sickly disease.

"You're pregnant and you're having twins." A bright smile lit up the doctor's face.

If only the feeling was mutual.

I looked at him and watched my whole world fall apart. I was seventeen and pregnant with twins. My children will be ones that wouldn't have a father because he was, well, an asshole. I looked at Dr. Johnson once more before my world went black. I woke up a few hours later and looked around. My father and Souta were both watching the NBA playoffs.

"Daddy…" I said in a low whisper. My father shot out of his chair in an instant and was immediately by my side, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. Utter relief washed over his slightly strained face.

"Kagome, you're up! Thank god! I thought I had lost both my baby and my grand kids."

"No, we're still here." I whispered back, slightly confused. My father didn't hate me? He didn't want to disown me? I felt a strange, ball of warmth swell in my chest, knowing that my father was there for me. My father had always told me, practically ingrained in Kikyo, Souta, and I that education and a career came first before a family. He always preached that in order to have a family, you needed to be able to financially provide for your family. In order to protect them and care for them sufficiently…I would have thought he would have instantly ordered me to abort the twins. It was in that moment that I knew what I had to do.

"Good. So what are you going to do about the twins?"

"I'm going to take care of them and keep them safe. I'm going to finish school and me and my babies are going to be happy and successful…even without their father."

"You're not going to tell Sesshomaru?" Souta questioned, standing beside father. I quickly shook my head, resentment shadowing over my eyes. I placed a protective hand over my stomach and subconsciously gave it a light caress – it surprisingly helped me calm down enough to speak coherently.

"He doesn't deserve to know. I mean, in his eyes I am nothing more than a whore. He'll just deny them. I don't want my babies to go through that."

"I guess you're right." My father conceded to me, his eyes filled with anger – not at me, but at Sesshomaru. My father had only met him once about a year ago when he had taken a small vacation in Japan. I could tell that he hadn't liked Sesshomaru from the beginning, saying that he was too high-maintenance and demanding.

"Yes, yes I am."

I heard my father sigh and he leaned away, standing up. I immediately missed his comforting warmth. I smiled when feeling Souta grasp my other free hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. I squeezed it back, silently telling him "thank you."

"Well, I'm going to go get your doctor and have him check you out. Then we can head home and begin to make room for our new, little packages."

I watched my dad leave the room. I look down at my stomach and hugged it. I was having twins! I had a feeling that my new little packages, as my father called them, were going to be the rays of sunshine I needed during my thunderstorm.

"Kagome, you're going to be a good mom. I know that you're going to do what you have to do to make sure that your kids are happy and well taken care of," Souta encouraged me with a thoughtful smile.

I flashed Souta a fond smile before falling asleep, clutching my stomach. I refused to let anything or anybody separate me from my babies.

-15 Years Later-

"Ai? Aiyoku? Come down here real quick! I have something to tell you!"

I watched my two, beautiful daughters walking down the stairs with their cell phones in their hands, text messaging away. I rolled my eyes in irritation. Ever since they were twelve and I had given them their first cell phones for Christmas, their fingers had been practically glued to the damn things. I still get calls from their teachers at school, complaining at always catching them clicking away. You would think they would have learned after the first five times. Folding my arms over my chest, giving the impression of a mother in battle mode, I scolded them in an annoyed tone.

"Could you two get off the damn phone for a few minutes, please?"

"Sorry, Ma," they chorused at the same time, obediently sitting their phones on the nearby counter.

"So Ma, what do you need?" They asked once again at the same time. It was still creepy how they always knew what the other was going to do and say, but I guess it was a twin thing and probably something I will never be able to understand.

"Well, as you know, I opened up the new magazine in Tokyo. The business is booming rather well, but with no one to run it, I was thinking that we could move to Japan till I find a good enough Chairman."

I quickly steeled myself to the highly anticipated outrage and complaints that I was sure my babies were yearning to unleash. Just like me, they had inherited my rather rare, but quite ferocious outbreaks of anger. Even Ai, the younger twin and possibly Sesshomaru's clone when it came to personality, had her moments of unleashing her outrage. I was not disappointed.

"Ma, you can't be serious! All of our friends are here! I mean, yeah, Auntie Kikyo and Grandma are in Japan, but our friends from since forever are here! Ma, I don't wanna go! Can't we stay here with Grandpa or Souta?" My oldest daughter, Aiyoku, said with tears in her eyes.

"No because you are my children and I doubt that they want to deal with ya'll feisty asses." I replied, grinning, all ready knowing what kind of reaction I would get.

"Hey, we're not feisty, we're just argumentative." My youngest daughter, Ai, said.

"Hmm, really now? Well…okay, I'll make a deal with you two. If you all behave, I will talk to your friends' parents and see if they will let them fly down every couple of weeks so that ya'll may be able to spend some time together."

"Really, Ma?" They asked with hope glimmering in their eyes. My heart melted when seeing their bottom lips puckering out in their infamously cute, puppy-dog pout. It was a look they always gave in order to get what they wanted. I released a faked sigh of annoyance, a smile playing on my lips.

"Yes, really – now get to packing, we'll be leaving in about a week."

"Okay, Ma" They both ran over to me and kissed me on each cheek before running up stairs to continue their text messaging fest.

I smiled, watching them run up the stairs. My daughters were beautiful. They had bluish black hair with sparkling, golden-ember eyes. They were curvy and muscular at the same time. Aiyoku took after me and was very caring and helpful while Ai had that "I-don't-give-a-fuck" attitude like her father. They were picky as hell when it came to what they wanted. They always had to have the newest fashions, phones, electronics and anything else imaginable. I guess I was the one to blame for that. I had raised them to strive for the best and never let anything stop them.

-

My sister and I ran upstairs and into the computer room, shutting the door behind us. I watched my older sister of five minutes lay down on the floor and blink back the tears that she was trying to hide. I gave her a rare, sympathetic smile before telling her helpfully, hoping that she would stop crying,

"Aiyoku, you know, if you ask mama to let Marcel come with us, she most likely will. I mean, she did give him a scholarship and everything when he's ready to go to college. Plus, I don't think mama wants to separate you from your boyfriend."

She looked at me and smiled, "I didn't think about that. I hope she says its okay, 'cause I don't wanna go to Tokyo without him. Do you think mama will really call Daimon and the others' families?"

"Yes. Mama knows how much they mean to us. I mean, they're the only real friends we have, so of course she will. I bet their parents will let them come and visit for a couple of weeks or something."

"Okay. I really hope so." Aiyoku said with uncertainty.

"Don't hope big sister, know." I told her firmly.

She laughed at me and flashed me one of her big, dazzling, and irresistible smiles. "You know, for me to be the "big sister," I sure don't act like it. You're stronger than me."

"No, you're more like mama and I guess I'm more like our father." I corrected her gently.

"Do you think mama will let us meet him?" Aiyoku asked me with a slightly hopeful glance.

"Most likely, and if not, well, then I guess we'll have to do some snooping." I stated as if it was a daily occurrence…which it was, most of the time.

"Yep," Aiyoku paused thoughtfully, a curious expression fluttering on her face. Her eyes softened, expressing a child-like wonder. It was just like Mama's whenever we see her looking out of the bay window in our large, living room with a reminiscing face. She asked softly, "What do you think he looks like?"

"Well…" I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. I picked up a few, small strands of my hair. After a few moments of silent contemplation, I answered back, "I think he might have silver hair and gold eyes because no one on Mom's side of the family has the same eye color as us or even have the silver tips in our hair that we have."

"That's true," Aiyoku nodded an affirmative. "Grandpapa says that our daddy is a well-known, ruthless businessman in Tokyo."

"Uncle Souta and Auntie Kikyo call him the Ice Prince," I added, putting my two cents in.

"Hmm, I hope he's not as mean and ruthless like they say, because if he is, I don't wanna meet him. I don't do well around hateful people, as you know."

I snorted and almost emotionlessly teased her – the only thing giving away is the light quirk of my lips and the mirth dancing in my eyes, "Yeah, I know, but if he is then I guess I'm going to have to protect my helpless big sister."

Aiyoku glared at me in irritation, her eyes flashing as she snapped at me, her shy demeanor gone, "Shut up! I'm not helpless, I just don't think violence is the answer."

"Same difference." I smirked at her triumphantly. She gave a cute pout before muttering,

"Whatever."

"So, do you want to pack now or later?"

Aiyoku stood up from her position and began to make way to our large, spacious closet that we shared together.

"Now. I want my stuff to be ready to go as soon as Mama is ready."

I agreed, following her to get our luggage out from underneath our beds, "Yeah, well let's go clean out our closets and pack up our things."

I still pondered about Aiyoku's questions about father. I idly wondered what he looked like. Did he look like us? If we ever met him, would he like us? Was he nice? Or was he an asshole? In the end, I guess the only way to find out is to wait and see what will happen…

-End-

So Like It Dislike It, Should I Continue Or No? I Most Likely Will Continue But I Still Want To Know The Readers POV On It!

Read, Review, And Tell Me What You Think!

Peace. Love.&Crunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note- Before I start the chapter I wanted to thank everyone who put in their input on the story and I'm sorry to say that I won't be changing the story. A reviewer on brought something to my attention about changing it. I would have to basically rewrite what I have and fit in all the demonic features, instincts, ideals, fights and diplomats and since I've already written 6 chapters for this story I don't want to go back and redo what I've already got so far. I'm sorry if I've offended anyone with my decision but I want to stick to it. If this story hadn't of been written so far in advance I would be happy to change it but it's too far to go back and change now. Thank you to everyone, once again sorry for my decision. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Elegance

We arrived in Tokyo around nine in the morning. The girls had slept the whole way; I looked at them and couldn't help but smile. Tokyo wasn't ready for these two troublemakers and even with their social status soon to follow them from America; Tokyo wasn't going to change them. Once the plane landed, I woke my babies up and we headed off the plane, grabbed our bags, and headed towards our limo.

Once we were settled in, we headed towards "The Moon (1)," it was the best, most expensive, and most luxurious hotel that Tokyo had to offer. I sat in the middle of the limousine with both of my girls leaning against me as a pillow from both sides. Wrapping an arm around them, I didn't mind. I almost chuckled when they unconsciously snuggled to me, seeking warmth. Their relaxed faces made them look completely innocent, effectively hiding the abundance of fire and mischief that each one held within them. Giving a sigh, I dropped my head backwards to hit the soft, black leather of the limo. Looking off to the side, I wearily watched the many flashes of lights and the shopping districts of Tokyo that we passed by. A small smile tugged at my lips when seeing all of the teenagers, even some adults, riding their bikes. It brought back many old memories, seeing everything.

I snapped out of my daze when I saw that we passed a beautiful and eloquent sign with bold, cursive writing, signaling that we had arrived at "The Moon." Nudging my girls enough so that they woke up, we climbed out of the limo to find ourselves staring up at a large, extensive hotel. The hotel held twenty-two floors of hotel rooms, judging by the many large, bay windows that decorated the front of the hotel. The walls were a soft, off-white color, accentuating the shimmering, vanilla curtains that billowed out of every window. It complimented the gorgeous, silver sign on top that stated to the world what hotel it was: "The Moon."

Grinning, I told the girls to pick up their bags to bring in to the hotel, despite of their complaining to allow the valet to do it. I frowned at their grumpiness before realizing that they were experiencing their first case of jetlag. I remained firm, however, and we all brought our specific luggage to the hotel before finally allowing a valet to take them onto a golden cart. Really, I thought to myself as we checked in quickly and discreetly before heading towards our respective rooms to take a nap before tackling the first day in Tokyo, those girls need to learn some form of decorum.

When entering my room, I allowed the valet to set my luggage on my bed before giving me peace and quiet. I tipped the young man a twenty and held in a giggle when he excitedly went to follow my daughters to their room right next to mine. I think he's hoping to get more than just a tip from them. But the way they are right now…

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE HALF THE MIND TO TRY AND HIT ON A GIRL THAT NEEDS HER BEAUTY SLEEP! PRAY THAT I DON'T REPORT YOU TO YOUR MANAGER!"

I laughed, watching from my peephole through my door as the valet ran out of their room after Ai's temper tantrum. His face was pale, minus the red handprint on his left cheek. He even forgot to take the cart, apparently, as Ai moodily shoved it out of their room and into the hallway. She was muttering furiously underneath her breath as she slammed the door to their suite. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, effectively messing up my intricate bun. Maybe I shouldn't have angered Ai in the first place…

Turning away from the door, I walked further into my own suite and took a better glance at the room that I was temporarily staying in. I couldn't help but gasp at the sheer beauty the room held. Underneath my feet was plush, midnight blue carpet – it was incredibly soft, I figured out after taking off my stylish, but almost unbearable high heels. The walls were a soft white with seashell paintings outlining the top and bottom of the walls. There was a flat-screen T.V. settled on top of a sandy-tan furnished nightstand. Off to the side was a small, light tan couch made of leather with a small, glass coffee table. Just when I was about to check in on the bathroom (hopefully there was a large, Jacuzzi), a tidal wave of tiredness washed over me. I felt overwhelmed and suddenly regretted making my daughters take up their luggage to the front desk – I now understand what they were going through. Tiredly, I pulled off my earrings and untied my hair from its messed up bun, causing the silky tresses to fall down to my waist. Taking off my designer blazer, I grumpily pulled my luggage off my bed. Without a second thought, I collapsed on my bed with a happy smile.

I woke up a couple hours later to find my two girls sitting on the tan couch, watching "What not to wear." I rolled my eyes. The girls were completely obsessed with the show. I ordered room service for the girls and myself. While they were preoccupied with watching Stacey and Clinton, I settled myself on the end of my bed. I pulled out my laptop, plugged it up and turned it on. Once it loaded, I logged into my work e-mail and checked if there were any messages for me. I smiled when I noticed that I had one from one of my best friends: Jakotsu.

**"Dear Kaggie,**

**It's your buddy, Jak, and I wanted to invite you and my beautiful nieces to the fashion show I will be hosting Friday night at "The Moon." I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to model for me – I would really love it if you did. Anyway, darling, call me as soon as you get this. We need to go do something together now that you're finally in Tokyo after such a long time. Oh! I almost forgot. Your admirer and my dear older brother, Bankotsu, said "hi." Love you, Kaggie!**

**XOXOXOXOX – Jak."**

I immediately pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number, grinning all the while. I felt so excited to get back in touch with my best friend – I hadn't heard his voice in ages. I practically squealed when his feminine-like voice greeted me teasingly

"Why, hello, darling! I'm guessing you received my e-mail?"

I laughed in response. Keeping the cell phone to my ear, I plopped backwards onto my king-sized bed. I almost released a pleased sigh at the feeling of the silk sheets that were the color of sky blue – reminding me of the Caribbean Sea. I stared at the beige-colored ceiling, smiling. I swept my long, black hair from around my head and behind me so that it trailed all over the light tan pillows. I childishly kicked my feet up and down over the edge.

"Yes, Jak. I just got it. I think the girls and I will take you up on that offer of being in your fashion show. It HAS been a while since I have walked the runway."

"Good, because if you had said no, I would have forced you to do it anyway!" Jakotsu replied indignantly. Kagome could just imagine the pout on his lips as he sat cross-legged on his swivel chair within his fancy office at his fashion industry. If she knew him as much as she did, she could bet that he was even enjoying a gourmet meal on his desk rather than getting paperwork done. His secretary had notified her many times, asking – no, begging, to order him to get whatever contracts or dealings done. Kagome giggled in response to Jakotsu's little threat.

"I bet you would have," she pacified him. "So, the girls and I are free for the rest of the day. The house I bought won't be ready until tomorrow and the girls don't have to be enrolled at school until Monday, so what should we do?"

I pouted at Jakotsu's tsk-ing at me. It was as if he was scolding me.

"Shopping, of course! I love buying things for my girls – ya'll are just the cutest little things in the world." I scowled at his blatant teasing at how the girls and I talk. "Now if only that damn father of theirs would get that stick from out of his ass, he would realize it too."

"Jakotsu…he doesn't know," I told him softly so the girls didn't overhear my talking about "the F-word." It would only mean a dozen of run-on questions. The two worst being: who is he? And: will we get to meet him? Against my strong iron will, a small pit of guilt bubbled in my stomach uneasily. When I made the decision not to tell Sesshomaru about Ai and Aiyoku, I felt exhilarated. I felt as if I had the best of everything with just the girls and I did. I felt completely at ease with it just being the girls and I. But I knew…Ai and Aiyoku yearn for a father, even if Ai won't admit it. I guess, in a sense, I kept Ai and Aiyoku a secret because I was selfish and scared. I didn't want to be alone through the lonely times as a single mother. But whenever I felt sad or melancholy, just a smile from either of my girls made me feel better. Now that I have healed, it was time that I shared. But it frightened me – what if Sesshomaru took them from me? I don't know if I could handle it if I didn't have my little angels with me.

I broke out of my fears when hearing Jakotsu's firm, yet gently caressing voice. He quickly, and unknowingly, stilled my fears – he always did have this power over me.

"I know, honey, but it's about damn time he should. If you don't tell him, the rest of the world will. You know he owns the hotel you're staying at. On top of that, all of Japan knows that only the Tashio family has gold eyes. Do I need to go on or should I just stop?" Jakotsu ended sarcastically, obviously fed up. I gave a small, aggravated sigh of defeat. I knew he was right – he always was when it came to knowing my best interest.

"Please stop. I'll send him an e-mail right now, letting him know that I'm here and that he and I should meet. Is that okay?"

I could feel Jakotsu smiling triumphantly over the phone. It was enough to make me want to somehow reach into the receiver and strangle that cocky smile off his face, "Yeah, that's fine – I'll have the car ready to pick you up at five o' clock. I'll call all of my friends and have them shut down their shops early so that we will be able to shop alone, okay?"

"Okay, Jak," I agreed. All ready I could feel the unease of our conversation disappear at the concept of being able to shop once again with Jakotsu. He always knew what kind of clothing and style that would satisfy the girls and myself. He was like a fashion-guru.

"I love you, Kaggie!" Jakotsu cried joyously.

I heard a small cry of, "Sir! Get back here! Those contracts need to be signed before tomorrow morning!" from his pretty, but mousy assistant. I instantly knew what happened. I rolled my eyes, a small laugh leaving my lips. Jakotsu must have left the office, intending to get ready for a night of shopping. I don't know why he needed to constantly change for every different occasion – Jakotsu always made himself look utterly irresistible.

"I love you too, Jak-Jak," I cooed back, giggling.

"Goodbye!"

"Bye, Jak."

I closed my cell phone and took a deep breath. Jakotsu was right – I did need to tell Sesshomaru about the girls before the rest of Japan did. I searched through my address book and found Sesshomaru's personal e-mail address. I squinted at the inky mess. When I was in my seventh month of my pregnancy, I was looking through the exact same address book I was now. I was looking at all the possible contacts to e-mail them that I was going to be a mother soon. Of course, with being so far along, I had MAJOR mood swings. The moment I saw Sesshomaru's name accompanied with his address, I flew into a rage. I had grabbed the nearest pen and had scribbled over it furiously. Now, I kind of regret it. It took me a few moments of intense concentration to be able to figure it out. I knew that if I sent it to him through there, only he would see it and I wouldn't have to worry about Miyu finding out that I was here. I typed the e-mail quickly, proof read it, and then clicked on the "send" button. I exited out of my e-mail and closed my laptop.

Hearing a knock at my door, I looked through the peephole and saw that it was room service. I opened the door and allowed the bus boy to come in and place my food on the table. I heard the girls' excited squeal and my shoulders slumped in defeat. I chuckled, knowing what happened. Now that they had a recuperative sleep, they were ready to begin the "flirting game," as they liked to call it. It was a contest to see just who can reel in the most boys…despite the fact they look almost exactly identical. Glancing at the bus boy that was waiting patiently at the door. I almost burst out laughing at the sight. Both Ai and Aiyoku had draped themselves on either side of the poor seventeen-year-old, causing him to blush a deep beetroot. He tugged at the collar of his uniform and proceeded to look ready to faint when Aiyoku cooed innocently,

"You look so cute! You know, I always had a thing for a man in a uniform…"

I decided to cut the boy a break by prying the girls off of him ("Mamaaaaaa!"). I handed him a twenty and closed the door behind me. I took a seat in front of the TV beside my sulking daughters. Chortling, I pulled my plate onto my lap and uncovered it. I took a whiff of my baked fish and vegetables before placing it in my mouth.

**.:.**

Without glancing at the spacious, lush, green front lawn with newly potted flowers and sakura trees, I pulled my Black '08 Jaguar XK Coupe into my garage after driving down the long, freshly paved driveway before getting out and heading into my home. I breezed past the dozen or so cars that I owned without blinking an eye. Every car I passed shined brilliantly underneath the bright, florescent lighting above my head. My expensive loafer shoes, newly polished this morning, gleamed almost as bright as the prized cars themselves.

I walked into my house and headed towards my study, ignoring the black, marble flooring, the million-dollar kitchen filled with many stainless steel kitchen appliances, and the spotless living room that sported a wall-sized TV with rather large speakers and an impressive stereo system. Opening the door to my study, the only place I hardly ever allowed anyone else, other than a few maids to clean, inside. The floor was made of a deep, rich, cherry wood, matching the many large bookcases that were littered with expensive and original literature. Many of the books were priceless and could sell for more than two million dollars in American money. A large fireplace with built-in, stonewashed bricks decorated the North wall with a small shelf on top. The shelf was filled with my more personal and favorite findings. Because it was only mid-day, the fire wasn't roaring like I usually want it. A large, circular black rug surrounded the area before the fireplace with a couch and two easy chairs – all of them were a matching black leather.

Walking passed the usually cozy area, I made way to my desk that held the latest, up-to-date Dell computer desktop. Seating myself on my favorite swivel chair, I dropped my keys on my desk and logged into my computer to check my personal e-mails. I deleted most of them, seeing that they were unimportant and useless. I froze, however, when seeing the last, newly sent e-mail. The name, "Kagome Higurashi," appeared on the screen.

I leaned back into my chair. I hadn't seen this girl, no woman, since the ending of my senior year at Shikon High School, and from what my dear half-brother had told me, she had moved to America with her father and younger brother, Souta. I wanted to say that I hated the woman who broke my trust over ten years ago, but in all actuality, I couldn't hate her. Why, you ask? Well…I never gave her a chance to explain her actions or prove that she was not guilty. We had been together for so long, I knew almost everything about her. The most prominent being that I knew when she was lying or not. If I had asked her, I would have at least known for sure if she had been cheating on me, rather than doubting my actions so long ago. Instead of trusting her, I just dumped her for the woman I now call my wife. Deciding to see what she had to say after not seeing hide or hair of her for so many years, I opened up the message and began to read it.

**"Dear Sesshomaru Tashio,**

**I don't know if you have forgotten me, but my name is Kagome Higurashi. I know that it has been a very long time since we have last talked, but I blame both you and myself for that one. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I am now back in Tokyo and I have a few things that I would like to get off my chest. Please meet me at The Feudal Café (2) downtown to have a friendly conversation at around 8:00 this evening. If you can't make it, please e-mail me back as soon as you get this.**

**Sincerely,  
Kagome Higurashi."**

I read the e-mail a couple of times before I made up my mind and decided to go. I had to see how she was doing and what she had been doing since she left Tokyo those many years ago. No one, other than her family, actually knew what she was doing in America. Inuyasha had pestered his wife, Kikyo, about her and all Kikyo would say is "She's fine enjoying the sun and making a name for herself." After hearing that answer over and over again, everyone stopped asking and soon forgot about Kagome Higurashi, but now that she was back, everyone would be all over her once again.

I told myself that the only reason I was going to go and meet her was so that I could finally hear from her what Miyu has always told me. I was only going there to get the truth and settle this whole affair once and for all. But deep down, even as I closed my e-mail account and began to work on important documents, I knew that it wasn't the reason…I missed her.

**.:.**

"Yo-Yo, hurry up! Mama said that Uncle Jak would be here in a matter of minutes!"

"Ai, stop rushing me! I'm finishing my hair." Aiyoku yelled back at me in annoyance from our spacious bathroom. I could smell the hairspray from the lounge in our suite. I could hear the small sounds of her opening, shutting, picking up, and setting down her make up utensils. I rolled my eyes in irritation before crossing my arms, causing my small, chic purse to swing with the motion.

"Hmph. Whatever"

I took a seat on the couch in the living room area of our shared suite and waited for my older sister to finish getting ready. I was ready to go shopping and she was taking too damn long! She was keeping me from my shopping! All those shoes, clothing, lingerie, and jewelry. Some other tramp could be buying all the goodies for her spoiled self while I'M sitting here doing nothing!

"All right, I'm ready. Let's go!" She said, coming downstairs in a white, Dickies short jumpsuit and a pair of black and white K-Swiss on her feet. Her hair was shiny and straight; her make up was simple, but eye-catching. She had on black hoop earrings and a silver necklace. I smiled at her and stood up. I inwardly cheered – we're finally ready to go shopping! I couldn't wait to see what Tokyo had to offer.

"So, whom are you trying to impress? Don't tell me you're trying to leave Marcel now." I questioned as we walked out of our room and towards the elevator. My high heels were muffled against the usual, simple-decorated hotel carpet. Mama was all ready waiting for us in the lounge, proclaiming that she would wait for us downstairs – we all ready knew the translation: putting on a show for the common folk. Mama was well known for being the creator for her own, worldwide known magazine. She always loved making a scene. I guess that's where Yo-Yo and I get it from.

"You're one to talk. I see that you got them extra-tight, plaid shorts on!" Yo-Yo teasingly shot back at me without batting one of her silver, eye shadow-traced eyes. We entered the stainless steel elevator. The floor was made of dark gray tiling within white outlining. There was a golden bar railing behind us and the walls, minus the sliding doors, were made of mirrors. Yo-Yo pressed the button for the main floor as we continued our battle of wits.

"I can dress to impress anyone I want – I don't have a boyfriend, but you do." I told her slyly. Yo-Yo rolled her honey-hued eyes while adjusting her favorite Gucci purse on her shoulder; her looped earrings swaying with her light shifting.

"I know, and you know I'm not trying to cheat on my Marc."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at her little pet name for Marcel, "I know. I'm just teasing."

The elevator finally dinged, signaling the end of our long journey from the fifteenth floor. Its doors opened smoothly. We found ourselves staring at the grand lounge. The ceiling was extremely high and since we were now awake, we could see that they had actually painted a mural on the ceiling. It almost looked similar to Michelangelo's masterpiece at the Sistine Chapel in Italy. A large, glass chandelier hung in the middle of the walkway between the four sets of golden, revolving doors to the large, semi-circular marble desk. The carpet had changed from the simple carpet in the hallways to a surprisingly black with gold decorations of small Chinese dragons, contrasting completely against all the white exterior of the hotel. Many people were milling around the place, mingling. Bus boys and valets were hurrying around, escorting famous celebrities and politicians to their suites. People were checking in and out like crazy.

Yo-Yo and I stayed where we were, talking as we searched for mama over the crowd of heads.

"So, how do you think the first day of school is going to go?" I asked Aiyoku. We both felt somewhat uneasy about starting at an entirely new school where no one knew us.

"I'm hoping pretty well. Mama said that Shikon High School was a good school and they usually don't have that much violence."

I pouted in disappointment, "Aww, no fights! Damn, where am I going to get my daily entertainment from?"

"I don't know, but I know you will find something, or someone, to entertain you," Aiyoku replied flippantly. She looked around, her midnight blue hair with silver tips swaying with her.

"Of course." I looked around for mama; we were both growing frustrated at not finding her by now. I smiled, however, when spotting her just outside of the large, bay window just across from us, the sun shining into the lounge where a few easy chairs and a few couches were propped. She was standing in a parking lot near a white limousine, talking to Uncle Jak. Aiyoku grinned at me, silently telling me that she found them too. We walked away from the elevator and headed towards the front door, and while I was walking, something, or better yet someone, ran into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," I muttered as I pushed that someone off of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," said a velvety, yet rough voice. I looked up to see a boy around the same age as me, standing in front of me in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He had wavy black hair and ruby red eyes. He was sexy and just my type: dark and dangerous. I watched him look me over and smirk when his eyes finally met mine.

"I've never seen you a day in my life. You must be new."

I nodded, smiling slightly as he grasped my hand and helped me up, "Yep, I –"

"AI! COME ON, UNCLE JAK IS HERE!" Aiyoku yelled, cutting me off.

I looked her way to find her standing beside Mama, whom was looking sexy, yet beautifully sophisticated in a simple, sky-blue sundress that ended just below her knees. The V-neck top portion was cut down enough to just show a small hint of cleavage as well as a simple, silver chair with a sapphire pendant in the middle. Her dainty feet were put in a pair of white, two-inch high-heel stilettos with open toes. Her shoulder-length, black hair was put into another one of her trademark intricate buns. A pair of chic, black sunglasses shaded her sapphire eyes. I could see a grin on her light pink lips and I knew that it was because of the comments she was hearing from a pair of younger women, possibly early twenties, saying to each other in awed tones that she was THE Kagome Higurashi.

There was a slender, but masculine hand on her left shoulder, belonging to the man beside her: Uncle Jak. Uncle Jak, fabulous as he was, was in a pair of ass-hugging black slacks, showing his longs legs before ending over a pair of stylish, black, and freshly polished shoes. He wore a deep, burgundy silk shirt, complimenting his warm brown eyes that held a light shimmer of garnet in them. His usually straight black hair was put into his trademark hairstyle: a more masculine version of a hair bun. I turned back to the boy that knocked me down with an apologetic smile.

And I was sorry, he had to be one of the most sexiest men I have ever seen and I couldn't flirt with him! Damn it!

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I guess I'll try and find you when I get back. What's your name?"

"Yami Onigumo," he replied silkily, extending his hand. I shivered at the way he caressed his own name. I extended my own hand, thinking that he just wanted a friendly handshake. I proved me wrong by seductively, yet in a gentleman-like way, kissed the top of my hand. I blushed lightly – NONE of the boys back in L.A. had the decency to try and woo a girl like that. I strangely found myself at a lost for words.

"Okay…"

"AI!" I whirled around instantly, the spell over me breaking. Aiyoku was peering from the top of the limo, her face pouting. Mama and Uncle Jak were all ready inside as well. I watched as Mama popped her head out of the side of the limo, her eyes curious, but her smile was devious. I felt close to blushing at the implications.

"Coming! Bye, Yami!" I then ran over to my sister, mama, and Uncle Jak and got in the limo. Closing the door, the limousine took off to one of the closest shopping districts. I could all ready see the interrogation written on Mama's face as she sat down next to me.

"Gosh, cupcake, what was taking you?" My Uncle Jak asked.

"This boy bumped into me and I was fussing at him," I answered back smoothly, only telling half of the truth.

"Hmm…it didn't look like you were fussing at him, Ai," my mother pointed out teasingly, her eyes twinkling now that she took her shades off and tucked them in her small purse. I just smiled sheepishly and blushed. She was right as always.

"What? My dear Ai has a love interest. What's his name?"

"Yami Onigumo, and he is not a love interest," I added hastily. Like Uncle Souta always says: deny, deny, deny! I looked at my mother to see that she had a pensive-like look over her naturally beautiful face. Her eyes were somewhat frowning.

"Yami Onigumo…that means he would be Naraku and Tsubaki's son." My mom said looking out the window. I felt shocked when hearing her say that.

"Mom, you know his parents?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yep, Naraku was one of my closest friends before I moved to America and had you two. Know now that Tsubaki didn't like me back then and probably still doesn't. She always has been the definition of the word "bitch." She was partly the reason why your father and I aren't together." Mom replied. She was now outwardly frowning and wasn't going to make any attempts to say anything else.

**.:.**

I frowned, now knowing that the first person I met my age had to have a mother who messed up my mother's life. God how the fates hate me!

I looked out the window and listened to Jakotsu and the girls chatter on about whatever came to mind. Soon enough, I tuned them out and started to think about him…the man who broke my heart and left me for that horrible woman who lied on me. I can't stand that wench and I couldn't wait till I finally saw her again. I would pay her back double fold.

Before I could think up of any…interesting ways to torture the woman that had ruined my life, I saw that we were coming close to a clothing store. Soon, the car stopped in front of (3) "Stay True," one of my favorite stores. It carried every high fashion designer, couture designer, and urban designer. It was a store made for anyone who loved all kinds of fashion – it held a great variety of different clothes.

We all got out the car and walked in. The girls started their shopping while Toshimaru and I chatted about nonsense. Toshimaru was a tall, pale man, about 6 feet tall with pretty, light blue hair and silver-colored eyes. He was the owner, and also, the creator of "Stay True." After we finished catching up, I began shopping and before I knew it, we checked out and headed towards another store with many bags in our hands. I could all ready feel my Credit cards getting warmed up to use. Despite of hearing the news of my daughter running into the son of one of the bitches that ruined my life…I began to smile and laugh with my daughters and Jakotsu. My worries momentarily disappeared and my heartache became nothing but a dull thump.

**.: Several Hours Later :.**

"Alright, Jak. Let's go back to the hotel." I said after the girls, Jak, and myself came back into the limo from our latest store-scourge. I stifled a giggle, feeling sorry for the driver – it took him several minutes to shut the trunk where he put our findings. I think we need to leave him a big tip as an apology.

"Aww, Mama! Do we have to? We haven't even been to Victoria's Secret yet," Ai whined next to me.

"We'll go tomorrow once we get the house in order," I pacified her with a light roll of my eyes. I leaned back into the limousine's comfy black leathered-seats, taking in the comfort. On instinct, I felt both Ai and Aiyoku snuggle on both of my sides. We gave a collective, tired sigh. Our feet and legs were sore from our workout today – we really did overdo it. But than again, I reasoned as I took in a still energetic Jakotsu, look who we have with us.

"Okay," Ai chirped happily. I stifled a laugh. Ai can be extremely cooperative as long as you gave her what she wanted…in due time.

"So, Kaggie, have you told the girls yet?" Jakotsu asked with a glint in his eyes. I didn't know if he was talking about the fashion show or Sesshomaru. I hoped for the first and not the later.

"Told us about what?" The twins asked at the same time, perking up as they sat up straighter and out of my embrace. I quirked an eyebrow; okay, creepy twin moment.

"Well," Jakotsu began innocently, "I'm having a fashion-show-type-thing at the hotel you ladies are staying in and I asked Kaggie if you all would model for me." He blinked innocently at me.

Innocent my ass.

They immediately rounded on me, wrapping their arms around my torso. Their faces were barely a foot from mine. Remarkably, or maybe not so remarkably, their golden eyes became large and pleading, as if I didn't grant them this small pleasure, their whole world would fall apart. I was practically immune to this kind of "mother's torture." They use it for every time they wanted something ever since they were eight. It took me seven years to steel myself against such looks, but than again, I reasoned, I all ready agreed to Jak's proposal, so I didn't have to steel myself in the first place.

"Mama, can we? Please," They said, sounding like two-year-olds.

"I already told Jakotsu we would." I answered them.

I listened to them squeal in delight and I smiled, the girls love the runway just as much as I did when I was their age. We pulled up at "The Moon" and got out. Our doorman, or doormen actually, grabbed our bags and followed us upstairs before they placed our bags into my room, and on the floor. I handed them each a twenty before closing the door behind them. I checked the clock and saw that it was half passed seven. I checked my e-mail and saw that Sesshomaru hadn't e-mailed me back, meaning he was going to meet me…hopefully.

But still…a tiny part of me wished he had e-mailed me back. It would have given me an excuse for not talking to him in person about the two daughters he never knew existed until he turned on the six o' clock news.

"Ai, Aiyoku, come here real quick," I called for them since their suite was just off to the left of mine. They came into my bedroom and sat down on the bed obediently. They were all ready dressed in their small, silky, matching nightgowns that I gave them for their last birthday.

"All right…well, I'm about to go meet a friend downtown at "The Feudal Café" just down the street. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so don't wait up. Ummm…just leave all of my bags where they are when you leave the room, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied at the same time.

"All right, well, you guys can leave – I'm going to change. I gotta get out of these heels."

I kissed my girls on the cheek and walked towards my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a yellow-collared shirt with green stripes. I changed out of my sundress and put on my jeans and shirt. I then put on a pair of yellow, ballet flats. I pulled my shoulder length hair from its bun and put it back up into a high ponytail before grabbing my cell, car keys, and purse from off my dresser as I headed out of the bedroom. I walked out of my room and headed for the elevator. I walked down to the underground parking, got into my '08 Dodge Charger, and headed downtown.

**.:.**

My sister and I watched our mom walk out the hotel room looking comfortable, but cute. We knew by the way she seemed hesitant to talk to us, even stumbled a few times, that she was only telling us half the truth. Our mother always was bad at trying to hide something from anyone, even little white lies. She was just that pure.

"I wonder who she's going to meet?" Ai asked me while searching for her clothes in the dozens of bags that littered the small living room portion of our suite.

"I do too," I replied; my curiosity got the better of me, "Mama usually tells us where she's going and who she's meeting, but for some reason, she didn't this time. Actually, she was acting a bit odd ever since you told her bout that boy, Yami." I finally realized.

"I know," Ai nodded at my insinuation, "it's kind of strange. Hmm…whomever she's meeting is making her nervous. Did you see how she didn't say anything the whole time we were shopping? And she usually talks more than we do!"

"I wonder if she could be meeting our dad," I mustered up the courage to ask. I knew how Ai felt about our father…or rather, lack thereof. I admit, I'm angry with him for putting our mother and ourselves through so much pain, but I'm willing to overlook it if he's willing to try and make us a happy family again. But knowing Ai…she won't be as forgiving. I watched, somewhat dejected, as Ai stubbornly shook her head in dismissal without a second thought.

"I doubt it. From what Grandpa, Souta and Kikyo say, he's a bit of an asshole."

"But she could still be meeting him," I pointed out hopefully. Ai made a disgusted face as she separated her bags from mine.

"I hope not. I don't want a father," Ai proclaimed firmly, "I'm happy with just the three of us. Plus, if he didn't want us then, why would he want us now when we're damn near grown up?"

"I guess you're right." But I can still see the pain and yearning in your eyes, I added mentally. We're practically two in the same…you can't hide anything from me.

"Well, I've got all of our stuff sorted. Let's go back to our room and order room service. I'm hungry."

I watched as Ai gather her bags and walked out of mom's hotel room and into ours next door. I decided to stay a little while and wait for Ai to blow some steam. She usually gets angry and upset when I talk about our father. I just sat there on the couch, thinking about whom my mom was meeting. I really did hope it was our dad. I wanted to meet him and get to know him. I wanted him to accept us and love us, but I knew that was only going to happen in my dreams. After intentionally waiting a few several minutes, I got up from the couch and placed my mom's bags on her bed before grabbing mine and heading towards my and Ai's suite.

**.:.**

I walked out of my mom's room and into the suite Aiyoku and I share. I hate it when Aiyoku talks about wanting to know our father. I didn't like him and I didn't WANT to like him. Hell, I didn't even know who he was and I was proud of that. If he didn't want to be with my mom and take care of my sister and I, then he was not needed. My mom was better off without him. But even though I didn't want to know him, I still wanted to know his name and what he looked like…just to see if there were any similarities between us. I walked into our bedroom and began to hang my clothes up. Once I was done, I walked over to my laptop and logged into my e-mail. Most of the e-mails were from my friends in America and the ones that weren't were from fanfiction sites and clothing lines that I subscribed to. I clicked on the first e-mail, which was from my best friend: Damien.

"Hey Baby-girl!

I Miss You Already And Your Plane Hasn't Even Landed In Tokyo Yet. Damn it, I Don't Know What I'm Going To Do Without You Around. Ta Ta, Marc, and Te Said They Miss You Too. I Hope Mama Lets Us Come Out And Visit You And Yo-Yo Cuz We're Going To Go Crazy Without You Two. Your Best Friend (LOL) Is Already Talking Mad Shit About You And Yo-Yo; Ta Ta Almost Fought Her Ass The Morning You Left, But I Stopped Her Cuz We Didn't Need Her Going To Jail. Anyways, Call Me Whenever You Can – I Miss Hearing Your Voice. Hell, I Miss Everything About You. You Know What's Sad Though...You And I Never Dated...Hell, I'm 21! That Really Wouldn't Work. Well, Tell Them Little Boys To Keep Their Hands Off Of You. You're Mine Till You're Married! (LOL) ... I'm Just Messing! Have Fun And Find Yourself A Good Boy, Not A Thug Like Me, Marc, And Te Right...Well, I Love You Cupcake ... Hugs And Kisses ...

Yo Big Brother And Best Friend – D."

I felt tears burning the back of my eyes. It had just started to hit me that Damien and the others weren't going to be around to talk to or hang out with. I had moved...not down the street or to a different city. I had left the country…one that I was unfamiliar with. I mean, yeah, I had come down plenty of times to see my grandma and my Aunt Kikyo, but that was only for a few weeks, not months. I had to find new best friends, and I didn't want to. I had best friends who loved me more than anybody else. I then responded to Damien's e-mail.

**"Hey D!**

**I Miss You Too ... Your E-mail Made Me Cry ... I'm Not Sure What I'm Going To Do Without You Either ... Hmm And You Know Nobody In This Damn City Can Handle Me So Don't Worry About Me Finding Me A New Boyfriend ... Anyways Alice Been Talkin Huh ... You Shoulda Let Ta Ta Beat Her Ass! Make That Bitch Show Some Respect (LOL) ... Well Tell Ta Ta, Marc And Te That I Miss Them Too ... Man We Start School Monday ... Some School Called Shikon High School ... Hmm I Can Tell I'm Going To Hate It Since I Have To Make Friends With The Losers Who Go There ... Ooo Let Me Tell You, I Met This Boy, Well, Actually He Ran Into Me ... His name is Yami Onigumo ... Real Bad Boy Material (LOL) ... Anyways, He Has Wavy Black Hair And Ruby Red Eyes, He Is Extra Yummy! I Don't Know If He Is Going To Shikon High School, But I Hope He Is ... Ooo And Mama Knows His Parents ... Her And His Dad, Naraku (I Think) Were Friends During School, But Mama Said His Mama Tsubaki (I Think) Weren't Friends. She Said That Tsubaki Is The Reason Why Mama And My Father Didn't Stay Together ... Hmm I Still Haven't Meet My Father Yet ... I Don't Want To ... Anyways, That's All The News For Now ... I Love You Soo Much Sweetie ... Muah!**

**P.S. WE WENT SHOPPING TODAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (LOL) I Know, I Know. I'm Extra Slow ... But You Still Love Me, Right?! Wait, Of Course You Do!"**

I reread the message before sending it out. I didn't even bother reading the rest of the messages – I would just read them later. I closed my laptop and sat it on the bed before I headed out of our room and towards the living room where the TV was on. I padded into the living room, secretly enjoying the way the plush carpet squished in between my bare toes. I walked up behind her to find her furiously hugging one of the couch pillows to her body, her eyes trained on the action movie she had requested. I tapped gently on her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around, her face was set a glow with a bright smile. I blinked curiously at her,

"What's got you so damn happy?"

"Marc sent me an e-mail! It was extra sweet." She gestured at her laptop on the coffee table and I nodded in understanding. My fingers played with the lace at the bottom of my small nightgown.

"Oh, okay. Well let's change and go downstairs to get something to eat. I don't feel like ordering room service now. I think there's a WacDonalds up the street."

"All right." Yo-Yo agreed almost instantly. She paused her movie and we both left the living room to go to our bedroom to change, "You got your cell phone?"

I nodded as I changed into a pair of cute, light blue capris and a light yellow tank top. I looked around to see that Yo-Yo was already ready, standing by the door that left our suite. She was wearing a black skirt and a red tank top.

"Yeah, I got it. Let's go"

**.:.**

I arrived at "The Feudal Café" ten minutes early. I parked my car on the curb and got out, placing my keys in my purse. I walked in and noticed that the Café hadn't changed at all. It even had the same grassy plains painted on the walls. Instead of there being chairs or high tables, there were tatami mats and low-rise tables, just like in the Feudal Era. A few people that were all ready eating were eating with chopsticks and China silverware. There were even traditional paper-machete lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Very quietly, if you listened, you could hear the low drums and guitar of Japanese music.

I walked towards the counter and gasped at the girl that stood in front of me. The girl was stunning, even as she wore the standard uniform as the other employees…despite the fact that she was related to the owner of the café. She had mid-back purple-gray hair and mocha-toned skin. Her eyes were a vibrant gold with flecks of black and silver. She had a cute smile and melodious laugh. The last time I ever saw her, she was just a wee little toddler, shy and adorable.

"Shiori?" I questioned, not completely sure that it was her. I didn't want to make an ass out of myself incase it wasn't her.

"Aunty Kagome?" She questioned curiously. She smiled happily when I smiled just as bright, nodding enthusiastically. Her eyes shined, setting her aglow.

"Yeah, it's me. Gosh, honey, you have grown up to be so beautiful!" I gushed, causing the teenager to blush modestly. I could tell that she was flattered for she made her trademark signature of unnecessarily smoothing out her hair.

"You look good too, Aunty. Mama didn't tell me you were coming to Tokyo," Shiori added, looking somewhat unhappy. However, her frown disappeared when I corrected her and was instead filled with understanding.

"That's because your mother doesn't know I'm here. Is she in the back?" I asked as I none-too discretely stood on my toes to look over Shiori's shoulder. She giggled at my impatient antics and nodded,

"Yep, she is."

"Okay. I'll be right back." I promised her as I walked to the back of the small café and into the manager's office. There sat my godmother, Keade.

"Hey, Keade!" I called out happily. I watched as she turned around. Her face brightened when seeing me.

"Kagome! My dear, you look good. What are ye doing back in Tokyo for?" She asked curiously as she swept me into a warm hug. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling. It's been years since I've hugged her and I've missed it. Just a hug from Kaede made me feel as if I could take on the world, knowing that she would be there to help me with anything. I didn't forget her question and answered smoothly,

"Me and my girls are moving here."

"Ah," Kaede nodded before taking a seat, "So does Sesshomaru know about the girls yet?"

I gave a dejected sigh, "No, he doesn't. Actually, I'm meeting him here in a few minutes. Anyways, how have you been, Grandma?"

"I've been good. Taking care of myself."

"That's good," I told her, smiling, "Shiori has become such a pretty young lady. Grandma, you did a good job."

"Thank you, child," Kaede thanked me, her warm eyes crinkling with her smile.

"Yep. Well, Grandma, I have to go. I don't want to keep "Mr. High and Mighty" waiting. I'll come back here and talk with you before I leave, okay?"

"All right, child."

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss and a hug before heading out the door and back to the front of the shop.

**.:.**

I walked into "The Feudal Café," looking for Kagome and when I didn't see her, I walked towards the counter and asked the waitress.

"Excuse me, have you seen Kagome Higurashi?" I asked a younger woman with purplish gray hair. She had gold eyes that seemed to have silver and black sparkles in them. She answered me, startled when seeing me.

"Um, yes. Aunty will be back up here in a few minutes. She went to talk to Mama"

The girl called her Aunty, but from what I knew, none of Kagome's siblings had any kids and if they did, they were still young. Plus, the woman who owned this café couldn't have any kids from what my father told me.

"Why do you call her Aunty?" I questioned her. The girl stiffened somewhat and gave me a small glance. A somewhat sense of realization raced through her eyes.

"Because that's what Mama allows me to call her," she answered quickly and began to wipe down the counter; I could tell all ready that she was stalling for time.

"That doesn't answer my question," I pointed out, somewhat frustrated. I watched as the girl's face became stubborn. Her eyes glared somewhat at me as she quipped,

"It wasn't supposed to. Aunty Kagome will be out here in a few minutes, you can wait or you can leave."

I felt my anger grow at the girl's statement and obvious dismissal.

"Why you –"

"Sesshomaru, leave Shiori alone. She told you all that you needed to know. I'm here now, so let's go to the back and discuss some things." A very familiar and sexy voice came up from behind the girl.

I turned my head at the sound of her voice. It was still as strong as ever. I looked her over and felt my stomach flutter. She looked beautiful, even when dressed so casually. I watched her look me over and smirked when her eyes finally met mine. She shivered before turning around and heading towards one of the tables. I followed behind her and took a seat across from her. She smiled at me and then took a deep breath.

-End-

**So Like It Dislike It? There Was More Of Ai And Yo Yo In This So Ya'll Could Get A Feel For Their Characters. I Still Want To Thank Miss Artemis For Helping Me With This Chapter And This Story All Those Months Ago! The Super Descriptive Stuff Is All Her, I Can't Hardly Go Into As Much Detail As She Does! She Is Amazing! Well**

**Read. Review And Tell Me What You Think.**

**Peace.Love. & Crunk.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Passion And Love

He sure hadn't changed over the fifteen years I've been gone, I thought to myself with somewhat approval and bitterness. When Sesshomaru and I were together, I had met quite a few of the company's most influential business partners and let me tell you three things I noticed about them: fat, cynical, and stunk of cheap cologne. You know, I was actually hoping he would turn out just like them. That way I could laugh my ass off and tell him that karma finally came back and bit him in the ass. Unfortunately for me, that little daydream will never come true. He was dressed in a casual, but sophisticated outfit that screamed out, "Yes, I know I'm rich and I'm WALLOWING in it." He had a pair of black, slim slacks that hugged his long legs. Tucked in around the waist was a soft, white-cotton looking, long-sleeve shirt that he had perfectly rolled up to his elbows. A tie was wrapped around his neck and trailed down to just above the waistband of his pants – it was the same ember-gold color of his eyes. To top off the look, he wore a pair of extremely shiny black loafers.

I watched the man across from me and took in a deep, cleansing breath, steeling myself for any rejections, before I began. I watched Sesshomaru focus his gaze on my own with cleverly hidden curiosity and intensity. Right then and there, I felt the old Kagome, the old me when I thrived on Sesshomaru's approval, come forth and I suddenly had the instinct to say, "Um…never mind, I shouldn't have even called you," and leave. A swell of furious heat pooled into my stomach at the passing thought. The new me, the new Kagome that had gone through the pain of starting her own famous company from scratch while raising two, striving girls at the same time, burst forward and quelled out the nerves and the fear. I closed my eyes for a moment and firmed myself.

This was something I had to do…something I knew I had to do, if only for the better sake of my girls. Their happiness always comes before my own and I know they want a father, no matter how much Ai protests that she doesn't. I opened my eyes and gave Sesshomaru a genuine smile – I feel much better now knowing what I needed to do. I just need to try and forget what Sesshomaru had put me through for my girls.

"So," I began softly, a little uncertainly. I felt my fingers gently fidgeting against each other, caressing them nervously. Hey, I know what I have to do, but it was nerve-wracking to try and anticipate a reaction from Sesshomaru, "How have you been, Sesshomaru?"

When he spoke, I felt a light shiver race up and down my spine. His voice, good god, had only gotten a little deeper. It held the same arrogant, sophisticated air that he always held around him like a security blanket. It was perfectly smooth and creamy; it was the voice he used to manipulate his opponents or potential partners into giving him what he wanted. I inwardly frowned bitterly. I could still remember a time when we were happy together and he wouldn't talk like that to me. When he talked to me…he was carefree. I suddenly felt a small spot of cold, emptiness fill me in the center of my chest. I miss his rich laughter.

"I've been good," I watched as he casually placed his elbows on the table and linked his fingers together, "I took over father's company right after college. How have you been?"

"It's pretty good, nothing to complain about." I leaned back into my chair and crossed my right leg over my left. Since I was sitting somewhat away from the table, a little off to the side, Sesshomaru saw the action, but for a moment, I almost think I saw him trace his eyes over my legs. I paused in my thinking and almost burst out laughing. Sesshomaru? Outwardly ogle someone? The day that happened would be the day Miyu and I become best friends! I almost narrowed my eyes when Sesshomaru asked me SO casually with a hint of smugness.

"So, have you found you someone to take care of you?"

Why that arrogant son of a bitch! God I hate the little bastard! He thinks I can't make it in the real world? Well, he's in for the shock of his life…maybe two. I gritted my teeth to keep from snapping at him – I will not let him see that his veiled insult had gotten to me,

"No," I said airily. I smiled inwardly in satisfaction. No hint of anger had been laced with my tone. "Actually," I continued in the same, carefree voice, "I haven't had a steady relationship in a while. I don't have the time to date."

"What is it that you do?" he asked me; this time I could tell he was sincere. I looked over around the café and saw my magazine laying against one of the many magazine racks near the front desk. My eyes widened slightly. It was the last one left with two empty racks beside it. I guess sells were better than I thought. I smirked and got up. I could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on me as I casually walked across the small café to pick it up. When I made my trek back to the table, I sat down in my seat and smiled at the front cover before handing the magazine to him.

"And what does this magazine have to do with anything?" His face was twisted in light confusion, the only bit he would allow me to see. Inwardly, I squealed in diabolic glee. It was time for the first shock of his life! I happily told him smugly, not at all abolished at sounding so snobby,

"That's my magazine – I own "Fatal Impressions" or, what it's more commonly known as, "F. I." My father helped me branch off into my own magazine after I graduated from college. On the side, I also model for a few of my favorite designers…actually, I'm doing a show at "The Moon" tomorrow for Jakotsu."

I felt as if a large weight had finally been lifted from my chest. It felt good to tell him that after him and this whole fiasco fifteen year ago, I had continued my life and made a living out of something I loved. Next to my girls, fashion was everything to me. I looked him in his eyes and watched emotions come and go quickly. I wasn't overly disappointed that Sesshomaru quickly hid his surprise and light disappointment. All that mattered to me was that he finally knew what I did for a living. I'm not a money-sucking whore and I never will be, not like Miyu.

"That's good," Liar. "So what was the reason you e-mailed me today?"

I could tell that this was the question he had been yearning to ask all night long, but had been too prideful to ask right off the bat. I felt the butterflies that had settled down in my stomach become wild once again, fluttering madly. I felt ready to throw up. How could I tell him that he had sired two beautiful girls and never knew it? Many times, over the years when I had the dreadful time to stop and think of that decision I made long ago, deciding not to tell Sesshomaru about Aiyoku and Ai, I had always felt a light pang of regret. I mean, what if that decision wasn't the right one? Could have Aiyoku and Ai brought us back together somehow? I always wondered if I had made the right decision. What if I made the wrong one? Was it because of my bitterness long ago, bitterness against Sesshomaru that made me as lonely as I was? When I told Sesshomaru that I hadn't been in a steady relationship for a long time, it was true. I had many boyfriends over the years, trying to appease my daughters by at least trying to get a steady boyfriend, possibly a father for them. But it never worked out.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I felt my stubbornness pierce through the doubt. What I did back then was the right thing to do – I know it. Back then, when Sesshomaru and I were still hurting from each other, the wounds oh-so fresh, Sesshomaru wouldn't have hesitated to take away the girls from me. Or, worse, claim that because he was more financially better off than I was, order an abortion as a cruel way of saying that "this was my punishment for cheating on him." No…I did what was right.

I turned my gaze back to Sesshomaru's and said softly, uncrossing my legs and leaning slightly on the table,

"Well…one reason was to see if you would meet me. The second was to reveal something to you," I watched him smirk as if he already knew what he was going to say. Knowing his pompous ass, he was most likely thinking that I was going to tell him that Miyu and Tsubaki were right and I actually did cheat on him with Kouga. Ha! That was a laugh. It was a lie then and it's still a lie now. I matched his smug smile with a coy one, loving the fact that his eyes flashed in confusion for a mere second.

"Well, Sesshomaru, when I left all those years ago…there was something I didn't tell you. In fact, I didn't know about it till a few months later!"

"And what was it?" He questioned, the smirk never leaving his face. I felt the strong urge to smack him to death. I kept repeating "asshole," "jackass," and "bastard" in my mind like an ancient mantra. It was time to bring the second shock of a life time.

"I was pregnant." I watched in small fascination as Sesshomaru's eyes actually widened a few millimeters. Hey, it was a reaction, not a really good one, but a reaction all the same. Giving a hard swallow, I felt the nerves slowly flaming to life once again. "I, well, WE have two girls whom are both fifteen-years-old. They'll be sixteen in December. I'm sorry I kept them from you, but at the time when I found out, it was what I thought was best. I mean, you did leave me for that wretched woman."

Oh God, I shouldn't have said that, now he'll think that I'm a vengeful bitch that can't move on. And damn it, I will! I mean, I already have!

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you before the rest of Japan did. I'll leave you alone now. I know it disgusted you to be with such a whore as myself," I quoted bitterly, turning his very words against him. Even though the break up was nearly a two decades ago, I remembered every single horrible thing he said to me that night...and him being the asshole he is…he always has a way of making everyone remember what he says, including me.

I listened to what she said and felt my stomach hit the floor. Her words continued to echo around in my mind endlessly. For a moment, I felt as if I had been swallowed up in a black hole.

'I was pregnant…'

'I, well, WE have two girls whom are both fifteen-years-old…'

'I know it disgusted you to be with such a whore as myself…'

'I was pregnant…'

I felt denial rush through me indignantly. I couldn't have had twins. We did have sex during our two years together, but they couldn't have been mine. They had to be the Wolf's and she was just pinning them on me for my money, a part of me whispered into my ear. But as soon as I thought that statement, it was thrown out the window. It wasn't logical for her to come crawling to me, asking me for support after so many years. Her family was just as successful as mine, and from what she said she was modeling and even owned her very own magazine. There was no reason for her to want money from me now, not when she had everything she needed and/or wanted. Plus, the Kagome I knew wasn't like that.

I was so engulfed into my own thoughts, I almost didn't notice when she stood up. A sudden rush of unexplained panic overwhelmed me. She couldn't leave now, possibly out of my life once again after telling me this shocking bit of news. I wouldn't allow her to leave, not until I got the facts. I refuse to feel guilty or responsible for denying my children when they possibly weren't even mine to begin with.

"Kagome, stay." I commanded her firmly, yet somewhat gently. If Kagome hadn't completely changed, she still had a wicked temper when someone tried to order her around. I continued stubbornly, my eyes narrowing at her, "We need to talk about this."

She stopped, startled with her hand resting on her small purse that lied on the table. She looked at me comically with her mouth gaped open and her beautiful eyes wide from shock. I guess she had thought that I was going to just let her walk away…just like I had fifteen years ago. I kept my gaze on her, silently suggesting that if she tried to leave now, she won't get very far. I watched as she slowly took a seat and just stared at me in confusion. I felt somewhat disgruntled. Did she actually believe that I wouldn't care for the children if they really were mine? It was time to set her straight. I took a small breath and asked softly, my heart slowly increasing in pace as my mind finally registered that I may actually have had two little girls.

"What do they look like?"

I watched as she snapped out of her light daze. She gave me a fond smile that made me tremble ever the slightest. That smile…I hadn't seen it for so long. I could remember, when we were both happy and together, that I would continuously try to make her smile like that at me. It never really took much – it was usually just a kiss, a hold of a hand, or a passionate hug that made her smile at me. Even just cuddling on the couch during the cold winters in front of a roaring fire, she smiled at me as if I was her world. As if I was the only thing that mattered. I snapped out of my own daze as she began to speak. She spoke of them lovingly, she sounded as if she was reciting poetry rather than just describing what they look like.

"They both have long black hair that reaches to about mid-back, just like mine. They also have natural silver tips at the end. That, I'm guessing, they got from you and your family. Umm…they have beautiful golden eyes and they're both about my height, slightly shorter, but not by much."

I could instantly imagine what they looked like. I felt an endless bout of curiosity hit me, the questions were listing in my mind at a lightning fast pace.

"What are their names?" I was almost begging to know more about them, every little detail mattered. I instantly felt the desire to know what they liked, disliked, their dreams, their fears, what they want to become, everything. Instantaneously, I felt a large hole of sadness in my chest. I had missed their entire childhood. I never got to see them when they were little babies, when they were toddlers, preteens, hell, I must have missed their first boyfriends. Damn.

"Ai and Aiyoku," Kagome answered me somewhat shyly. The incredible sensation to smile almost appeared outwardly. Instead, a faint smile crept on my lips, the only tilting upwards on the corners of my lips gave it away.

"Ah… "Love and Passion.""

I could remember when we had the same thing so many years ago. Now that I think back to those days, the days in which I always walked her home to the Higurashi shrine after school, the silly and somewhat foolish love notes we passed to each other during class, the heated kissing sessions in the corner of the library when we should have been going to the restroom, the school dances we went together, and the most pleasurable night we shared together just weeks before Miyu and Tsubaki had told me the truth. I felt a sense of yearning so powerful; I almost reached over to Kagome and slammed my lips over hers. I controlled the urge swiftly as Kagome began to talk happily.

"Well, more like "Passion and Love." Aiyoku is the oldest by about five minutes. Ai was stubborn, she didn't want to leave her mother's womb." I watched her laugh and my heart stopped. Her laugh was just as I remembered it: beautiful...

"What are they like?"

I wonder if their personalities were the same or completely different, much like the Yin-Yang symbol. I watched Kagome and noticed a drastic difference in her as she continued to speak of our children. Her eyes, which have been guarded and nervous, had become lively and happy – they glowed with pride. Just like I remembered her, she used her hands to gesture everything she was speaking. Everything about her seemed to brighten. Her beautiful, onyx hair seemed to shine with volume, her long bangs just stopping above her sapphire eyes. Her cheeks were lightly, naturally flushed, and her lips were the same rosy pink hue – they looked so edible. Her skin was a light peach, showing that she went out into the sun. Her clothes, though casual, made her figure stand out by hugging her curves. I instantly realized that she hadn't overly changed over the years. She held the same figure – there was no extra fat on her stomach, showing that she had indeed giving birth to twins. She had that same, fiery spirit.

When she talked, she looked even more animated than ever.

"Aiyoku is really nice, a real big teddy. She's gentle and forgiving like me while Ai is more aggressive, but calm when it comes to emergencies, unlike Aiyoku. She reminds me of your cold and stoic demeanor sometimes when she's angry or upset."

"Do they know about me?" I all ready knew the answer. If she hadn't told me about the twins after all of these years, I highly doubt she would talk about me in front of them.

"No," she confirmed my beliefs – I felt somewhat sad, "I mean, they've heard Kikyo, Souta, and my father talk about you, but other than that they don't know your name or what you look like."

"Do they want to?"

"Aiyoku does, Ai doesn't though," Kagome answered somewhat uncomfortably, the same guarded look was entering her eyes. I knew that I probably shouldn't ask, for it would only close her off from me again, but I had to know the reason. Why would one of the girls, the one that acts more like me, not wish to know me? Even when I asked, I all ready knew the answer.

"Why?"

"Because she believes that if you really loved me, you and I would still be together and we wouldn't have separated your senior year." She hissed out angrily, her eyes involuntarily mirroring her anguish and hurt that she was feeling inside. I could tell that what happened fifteen years ago had hurt her, and still was hurting her. This caused me to wonder if I had made the right decision fifteen years ago…I watched with light surprise as she closed her eyes, took in a long breath, opened her eyes and continued speaking, more calmly than before. A new determination had filled her and I wondered when she had changed this much. The Kagome I knew would have yelled at me, possibly slapped me, before storming out. This Kagome, however, never allowed her emotions to come forth…or maybe it was just in front of me? I turned back to her as she began to talk.

"You can meet the girls tomorrow at the fashion show or you can meet them next Saturday at the "House-warming" party that Kikyo and my mother are throwing for the girls and I if you want to," she paused and added, interrupting my small fit of wonder and happiness that she was allowing me to meet them after what she had been through, and is obviously still going through, "In fact, I was planning on inviting your family so they could meet the girls as well."

I felt like a child as I nodded instantly, agreeing right on the spot. Excitement was slowly making my heart speed up again. I was going to see my girls. MY girls. "I'll meet them at both. Is there anyway I could take them out and get to know them?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before consenting, "Yo-Yo might want to go, but Ai won't, she's told me plenty of times that she doesn't want to meet you." I felt my heart pull at its seams. It hurts to know that my own daughter didn't want anything to do with me because of what I did before she was even born. I felt somewhat better as Kagome gently padded my hand on the table with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, then," I told her in a tone that said that it was a matter of fact, "I guess I'll just have to make her like me." I saw amusement flash through her eyes. Her lips pulled into a smile that practically said, "I dare you to try" and said, her eyebrow raising skeptically.

"You can't make Ai do anything. She's a fighter, Sesshomaru, not a lover."

This fact pleased me greatly. It would make it even easier.

"Really, well so am I."

Kagome released a burst of chuckles. I almost caught her whispering that "this should be good," but before I could confront her, she expertly changed the subject and began to dig into her purse. My heart stopped as she asked me, tugging out a picture and holding it to her,

"Would you like to see a picture of them?"

Heart thumping hard in my ears, I nodded, "Sure."

When I reached out for the photon, our fingers brushed ever the slightest. A shock of electricity raced up my arm and through my body. Unexplained warmth entered my body and for a moment, I felt complete. I could tell that she felt it too by the way her eyes widened and the light flush on her cheeks. But, she cleared her throat and took her hand back. I resisted the urge to clasp my hand around her wrist and hold her hand with my other. Shaking my head slightly, I turned my attention to the photo and outwardly smiled this time. They were beautiful young ladies, just like their mother. She was right…they did have my eyes and the silver tips at the bottom of their hair, the Tashio signature trademarks. They had enough of the both of us in them to be our children…MY children.

.:.

He took the announcement of the girls well, a lot better than I had perceived. It surprised me when he actually smiled at the picture I handed him. Happiness filled me to the brink when I could tell that he accepted them – to be truthful, I never thought he would. He handed me back the picture and I placed it back in my purse with a light smile. The table went awkwardly silent when we both ran out of things to say. Conversation about the twins had ran its course and now we were left with nothing. Well, that wasn't necessarily true; I knew what I wanted to say, I just didn't know how to say it. After several minutes of looking around the café, I grew restless. The silence was killing me, never talking with someone for a long period of time always made me antsy. So I went on ahead and asked him.

"So, did you and Miyu marry?" I blurted out. I inwardly winced. I hoped I didn't sound too interested or nosey. My heart broke when he nodded almost nonchalantly – it almost seemed as if he was thinking of something else. Maybe he was still thinking on the twins? Overall, I felt gypped again. If I thought, I had moved on, Sesshomaru had gone the full twenty yards… that he got MARRIED! And me? I was boyfriend-less with a love life…wait…what love life? Aww, man…why does karma always come back to me more often than anyone else?

"Yes, we did." He pinned his gaze on mine. I suddenly felt as if I shouldn't, more like couldn't, WON'T, tear my eyes away from his. I asked softly, almost on a whisper,

"Are you happy with her?"

He paused before nodding slowly, gauging my reaction, "Somewhat, yes."

"Oh…that's lovely," I told him, smiling ever the slightest. I tried to sound as if I hadn't cared that he had married while I hadn't. I felt the hot sensation of tears begin to burn the back of my eyes. It hurt to know that he married the one woman who tore us apart. Why couldn't he have married a woman I didn't know? If he did, I could have at least possibly tried to like her, I knew I would have…eventually. But no, he just HAD to marry the one woman I hated with a passion.

0: Kagome – 1: Miyu. I thought to myself hopelessly, making a mental score board of the things she had that I wanted and the things I had that she wanted. This was just perfect. I knew that Sesshomaru MIGHT have at least dated her, but MARRY her? The fates were against me; I know it. To distract my track of thinking, I continued to ask him the questions that were now building themselves into a list, just like Sesshomaru had asked all of those questions about the girls.

"How long have you two been married?" I was really curious about this one. How long did it take Sesshomaru to finally move on and marry, of all people in the entire world, Miyu?

"About five years now." He answered me smoothly, keeping his answers short and to the point. I always waited a little while, just in case he wanted to add something in, but he never does. I asked him why he doesn't ever give detailed description of what he's thinking and he always told me that he would rather just answer the question that was asked. I asked him why again, frustrated at the time, and he had answered that he would only divulge his thoughts to the ones that actually ask for it rather than pouring it on to someone who could care less.

"Do you all have any kids?" I asked. I noticed that I was holding my breath for his answer and, chiding myself, began to breathe slowly. I noticed a small flash of sadness before replying stoically, his old-self resurfacing,

"No, we don't." He said stiffly.

"How come?" I asked.

Sesshomaru looked off to the side and replied monotonously. It was obvious to me that he was unhappy talking about this, but hey, I had to brave the fact that I had to withstand his horrible comments, start my own company, and raise two children for fifteen years – I think he can handle this.

"We've never really gone into a deep-discussion about having children just yet. Whenever I try to get Miyu to talk about it, she gets distressed and angry. I believe that she is afraid to give birth due to the fact that some mothers die when they are halfway into the process. She's still uncomfortable."

I almost snorted in disgust. Afraid of dying when giving childbirth? What a crack of shit. If I knew Miyu the way I know I do, the only reason Miyu doesn't want to have children was because all she wanted from Sesshomaru was two things: money and sex. Miyu, from what I could tell from high school, wasn't the type of girl that wanted to settle down with kids. She was the girl that wanted a rich husband that could support her and her spending. She was the girl that would run around on her husband when he's at work, supporting her. She was the kind of girl that viewed pregnancy as getting fat with a snot-nosed brat when it was actually one of the greatest things that could happen to a woman. Pregnancy was the most intimate bond between mother and child. It was a scary yet happy experience for me. It scared me that two little babies inside of me were COMPLETELY dependent on me for everything: food, comfort, love, and everything that they would need to survive. But every time I woke up from a nap or in the morning, just one glance at my rounded stomach made me happy. I was going to give life to TWO living beings! It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. The delivery was a bitch, but in the end…it's always worth it.

But not to Miyu, she would never see it like I do.

"Oh…" I said softly, hoping to sound sincere, even though I was smiling on the inside. The bitch hadn't, and probably wouldn't, give him any kids and I had given him two on the first night! Ha! 2: Kagome – 1: Miyu. I laughed at the thought. I couldn't believe at how childish I was being.

Sesshomaru looked at me with narrowed eyes, "And what is so funny?"

I smiled at him, leaning back into my seat. I gestured my hands to him, me, and the space around us while replying,

"This. Us. Everything."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at me.

"And why are we funny?"

I dropped my smile and substituted it with a light frown.

"Because we were supposed to be happy together, not apart, but it seems as though I got the better end of the spoon. I love the life I have while you only like yours "somewhat." I would find it even funnier if she was doing the very thing you accused me of doing fifteen years ago."

I felt like I was on a roll. My chest was heaving only the slightest, showing the adrenaline I was feeling. I felt as if I could run a marathon with a light heart. Everything I was pouring out right now was what I have been yearning to say for fourteen years. After one year of giving birth to the twins, I had taken the time to evaluate what happened back here in Tokyo. I came to the same conclusion fourteen years ago that I was spewing to Sesshomaru right now. I felt light as a feather.

Sesshomaru looked ready to have a coronary. Oh, no. He didn't explode into temper tantrums or even yell. That wasn't how the bastard worked. When he got overly pissed, he would grow quiet and that infamous mask of his would hide everything that he was feeling. His eyes would narrow and instead launch off witty, and cutting insults rather than having a shouting match. There was only a few times I had actually seen Sesshomaru glare and boy was he doing it now. I felt "somewhat" honored.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He demanded sharply. I continued on ruthlessly.

"It means that because you wrongfully accused me of cheating, karma is going to bite you in the ass since your "dear" wife could be doing the very same thing to you now, then, and forever. THAT'S funny to me."

"The woman is not so bold to do that to this Sesshomaru," he seethed at me, even as insecurity reigned in his usually arrogantly confident orbs. I looked at him in aghast. How could Sesshomaru be so blind?! He is one of the most inquisitive and character-reading person I have EVER come across and he can't even see that his wife of FIVE YEARS was cheating on him? Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"You say that now, but the Miyu I knew was just that bold! But who am I to say that she is, and was, cheating on you?"

I paused, stopping my tirade. Sesshomaru's stare was smoldering – I felt overheated. I overlooked my words and felt my heart come to a realization I had been trying to deny for over a decade. I felt the familiar burning, pricking sensation of tears and wanted to curse out loud. Even after all that he's done to me, even after all the pain I had went through because of him…I still loved him. But why…why should I love him? He gave me two years of heaven before casting me into hell for fifteen years. The only reprieve he gave me to make hell easier were the two precious daughters I hold most dear to my heart. But that would all change. I will find it in me to let him go, somehow. If I could maybe find someone that, I can truthfully and unabashedly love with all my heart…I could live more than just content. My daughters give me joy, but there's only so much they can do before I need something more than just mother-daughter love.

I continued much more softly, much more placating, "Or maybe I'm just bitter about her getting the very person I want, but I should go. I have a fashion show tomorrow."

We stared at each other, both living within our own thoughts. I could see that he was at least considering my words. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he suddenly stood up from his seat. He proceeded to shock me when he replied smoothly,

"I'll walk you out."

Sighing, I nodded in consent, "Okay, thank you. But I need to say goodbye to Shiori and Keade first."

He nodded, staying by our table as I left to go back to the front desk to say goodbye to Shiori and Keade. As I hugged Shiori and Keade, I thought back to the beginning of the night till now. It was a roller coaster ride that had thankfully ended. It was so taxing talking to Sesshomaru, just like it had long ago. Closing my eyes…I sincerely hoped that things will get better between us. Maybe we could at least be friends.

Now if only I could overlook his wife…

.:.

I watched Kagome head towards the manager's office and walk in, the door closing softly with an indiscernible "click." I sat back down in my seat and thought about what she said. Could Miyu actually have lied about Kagome? It couldn't be possible, but after a few moments of going over our long conversation tonight, I knew it was. She always wore revealing clothes and always had caught the attention of many men whenever we actually went out to eat as a couple. I hadn't thought about it until tonight. I always just thought it was just her way of style. Sitting in the café, watching over the couples that were laughing and feeding each other, I had a sudden recollection. Kagome and I had done the same thing to each other when we were in high school. This had been a hot spot for us a couple, away from the jealous female population and the immature boys that hung around me and my every word at Shikon High.

I wondered if Miyu was sleeping around on me at this instant. She was never at home and when she was, it was only to "seduce" me into giving her something or taking her somewhere. Could I have been wrong in my accusations? I snapped my head up, my concentration focused on Kagome as she walked towards me. Her hips naturally swayed slightly from side to side. Her tiny feet peeked from underneath her dark blue jeans with every step. The V-neck of her polo showed a tiny hint of cleavage. I felt my throat go dry, my thoughts returning to that one night when we both had fallen to our temptations and had sex. It had only been one taste…but that was all it needed. I could still remember that one night in my bedroom when we had come back from a party, intoxicated. I still remember how soft, smooth she felt, how compliant, perfect her body, and melted against my own. I can vaguely remember how delicious her lips were, the sweet, tangy taste of her skin, her scorching, tight, heat.

I snapped out of my thoughts as she spoke, "Sesshomaru, come on, let's go."

She smiled at me her beautiful smile. I knew right then and there that I was wrong. Miyu had lied to me, and could possibly have been lying to me during our whole marriage. I followed Kagome out of "The Feudal Café" and towards her car. It was a nice cherry red Dodge Magnum. The night was brisk and cool; the gentle breeze had sent goose bumps up and down Kagome's arms. She shuddered for a moment – in that same moment, my mind flashed back to our first date when she was a sophomore and I was a junior. We had gone to eat at the newest restaurant in town, no matter how much she protested that it was too expensive, and to a movie. We had been moving back to my black Jaguar when she had shivered. I still remember giving her my coat to wear. When I got it back…it smelt just like her…lilacs…

Kagome's broke through my thoughts once again as she turned to me with a light smile on her face, even as her eyes told me a different story. They were of reluctant acceptance.

"Well, Sesshomaru," she began softly, "this is it. I don't think you'll be seeing much of me after tonight since your precious Miyu won't let you bu –"

I couldn't take it any longer. I cut through her speaking by placing a hand underneath her chin. She looked up at me in confusion. Fear began to creep into her gaze. I loathe the emotion that spread into her eyes. To distance myself from the feeling, I leaned down quickly before she could utter a single word. I kissed her heatedly.

The kiss was full of passion and yearning. The many kisses I had shared with Miyu couldn't even compare. For the first several seconds, she had failed to respond. I quickly concluded it to be from the shock. To get a response, I hungrily sucked on her bottom lip. I growled my approval when she gasped in surprise, causing her to open her mouth. I earnestly touched every inch of her mouth using my tongue. The feeling was incredible and searing. Her tongue uncertainly brushed against mine, bringing forth a powerful surge of want down to my loins. I moaned lightly in desire – my hand reached to the back of her head to grasp the junction between her head and her neck. Repositioning her head, I took full advantage of her mouth. Smug pride filled my chest when I heard Kagome moan in satisfaction. Wrapping my other arm around her waist, I crushed her to my body. The heat exchanged between us made both of us pant in wants. I vaguely felt her hands race up my chest. When her fingertips brushed against my nipple through the fabric, I growled deeply into our kiss. I felt so incredible…as if I had a long awaited breath of fresh air after so many years…and I knew that this was not going to be the last time.

Before I knew it, her own compliant and perfect body had stiffened uncontrollably. She pulled away from me roughly. My body felt inexplicably cold as her warm body separated from mine so quickly. When I gathered my thoughts, I looked at her to find her face furious, but eyes filled with agonized tears. What came next surprised me. I was standing there, listening to our ragged breathing when my head felt wrenched to the right, my left cheek felt burned. She had slapped me across the face.

The shock of realizing that she had actually SLAPPED me kept me from doing anything as she angrily shouted at me,

"Don't you ever do that again! I have sworn to myself that I will not come back to you, neither will I fall for you again! I will not ruin your relationship with Miyu as she did ours. I have more respect for myself than that whore does. I wish you well, Sesshomaru, but that will be all that I give! Goodbye."

I watched, stunned, as she got in her car and sped away without a backward glance. I just stood there not knowing what to do. My hand reached up to brush against my cheek. I winced slightly at the raw tenderness. Looking back at the red Dodge Magnum that was gaining distance quickly, I felt a sense of loss.

For the first time in my life, this Sesshomaru was regretting the things he did fifteen years ago.

.:.

I have never felt so furious in my entire life. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles had turned white. Stopping at a red light that was around three blocks away from "The Moon," I bit my lip to keep the almost uncontrollable tears at bay. I felt dirty but alive at the same time. How was that even possible? Unable to keep it away, I slammed my fists against the edge of the steering wheel and released a frustrated, high-pitched scream. I could care less if anyone saw me now. I was so confused and torn. This wasn't supposed to happen!

I couldn't believe he did that…He kissed me. HE KISSED ME! I was still trying to wrap the concept around my head. After fifteen years of no contact, he does the one thing I thought he wouldn't do and that fucking bothered me. I mean, how could he do that bullshit!? He may be married to a fucking whore that doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself, but he's still married, damn it! I can't believe I even RESPONDED to that damn kiss! It was wrong! Morally wrong! ABSOLUTELY WRONG! What the hell is the matter with me!? Am I this weak to fall for him after ONE kiss after fifteen years apart?

This "giving up on Sesshomaru" is going to be harder than I thought.

I pulled up at my hotel in no time after the light finally turned green and parked in the underground parking lot behind the large hotel. Making sure to lock it, I hurried back to the hotel. I ran up the steps and was met with a wave of cold, brisk night air. Glancing up, I could just faintly see the stars. Feeling the tears stir once again, I ran to the side of the hotel where there was a door. Taking out my room key, I slashed it through the lock. When it turned green, I hurriedly went in and ran down the long hall to the elevator, hoping that no one saw me. I got in and waited impatiently for my floor to light up. Folding my arms across my chest, I leaned against the shiny gold railing and risked a glance at my reflection.

My heart froze.

My hair was slightly rumpled from Sesshomaru's hand when he had been kissing me. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes, although were red from repressed tears, showed a sign of life that I hadn't seen in a long time, not since I had Ai and Aiyoku. What made me most disgusted was my lips. There were red and puffy, lightly bruised from the intense kiss that Sesshomaru and I shared. How long had it been since someone had actually taken my breath away? How long had it been since someone had made me feel as if I was on Cloud Nine? How long had it been since someone had been able to make me feel as if I was the only one that mattered? Who, other than Sesshomaru, had been able to make my skin feel as it was on fire? Make my heart beat so fast that it felt ready to burst from my chest? Who had been able, in a long time, to make me feel as if everything in my life had a purpose?

Giving a dry sob, I slid against the smooth glass of the elevator until I touched the cold, gray-tiled floor. Pressing my knees to my chest, I buried my face into my knees. I told myself continuously to forget about the kiss, HIM.

It wasn't so easy.

When the bell for my floor "dinged," I headed towards my suite. I knew I should have called and checked in with my girls, but I knew that if I did, I would have to tell them about Sesshomaru, their father. And right now, now that I'm emotionally a wreck, I new it wouldn't be a good idea. So, I decided to put it off until tomorrow morning.

Heading into my bedroom within my suite, I changed into my pajama clothes quickly and collapsed on my bed face first. It was at that moment, lying down within the silk sheets and hearing the light sounds of the city still thriving in the nightlife, when I finally allowed the tears to fall. I cried for an hour or so, the tears kept on coming and I couldn't stop them now that I allowed them freedom. I finally allowed myself to fall asleep at around midnight, my mind numb and my body dead as a log.

I woke up the next morning at around nine. I felt sick, my head throbbing uncontrollably. Giving a light groan, I got up from the comforting sheets and walked into my bathroom to freshen up. When I flicked the light on and glanced in the mirror, I scared the hell out of myself. I gaped at my reflection in disgust. I was not the cutest thing in the world! My eyes were red and puffy from last night's tears, my cheeks were stained with dried up tear-paths, and my hair was matted and knotted in its pony tail.

"Ugh…"

Without a second thought, I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I gave a surprised cry at the fast jet of cold water that hurled itself at me. I released a pleased sigh, however, when the water temperature proceeded to change drastically. The scorching heat was comforting as it pounded against my skin. I began to feel like my old, confident self. The water revived me. It nearly took me about an hour to get dressed and once I was done, I headed out of the suite and walked right next door towards Ai and Aiyoku's suite. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked on the door and wasn't all too surprised that Ai was the one that opened it. She, much like Sesshomaru (I cursed myself for thinking about the bastard), was an early morning riser while Aiyoku took up after me, she would rather spend half the day away sleeping until noon.

Ai was still in her pajamas, but it looked like she had been up for a while with how her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her makeup was all ready applied. She smiled at me happily before hugging me. I released a pent-up sigh and hugged her back. It felt good to hold one of my girls. I smiled into her black hair.

"Hey, Ma. What's up?"

"Nothing, sweetie – you and I need to talk though."

"Okay, come on in."

We both walked into the suite and took a seat on the couch. The room was all ready littered with the clothes that both girls had gotten yesterday. They were scattered on the ground with many different potential outfit put together. I smiled. This old habit was something the girls had inherited from me. To start the day, I usually lie out my clothes on the bed and put different ones together to create a new, chic outfit. The girls had proceeded to do it when they began to form their own style. Turning back to Ai, I found her staring at me curiously. I took in a deep breath.

"Okay…well, you know how I went out last night to meet a friend?"

She nodded her head, agreeing. I continued, still treading cautiously. Ai was famous for keeping her anger quiet and unnoticeable until she wanted it to be heard.

"Well, you see, the person I went to go see was your father. His name is Sesshomaru Tashio, and this hotel that we're staying in? His family actually owns it and a long chain of many others in Tokyo. I spoke with him last night about you and Yo-Yo and he actually wants to meet you two. So, I invited him to the fashion show tonight and the house warming party your aunt is throwing. Now, I understand that you don't want to meet him and everything, but you need to. He is not as bad as you think; actually, you act a lot like him. Could you at least try to see what he's like first hand before you judge him?"

I finished and waited for her to throw a tantrum and when it didn't come, I let go the breath I didn't know I was holding. Ai looked as if she was thinking deeply. She looked back to what I suppose was her and Yo-Yo's shared bedroom. Her eyes softened ever the slightest and I instantly knew what she would say. Ai was too proud of a being to consent to do something she wouldn't like, but for Yo-Yo's sake, she would do anything. She turned back to me, her gaze hard.

"I'll meet him, but if I don't like him, I won't associate myself with him." She sniffed in disdain.

Well, it was a lot more than I bargained for, so I won't complain.

"Fine," I nodded in agreement. "Is Yo-Yo up yet?"

"I think so, I haven't checked in on her for a while."

"Oh, okay. Well, when she does, tell her to take a shower and get dress. I presume you've all ready taken yours?"

Ai nodded and I continued, "I'm going to take you girls out to eat and then we can go to "Victoria's Secret" and "Bed, Bath and Body Works" before coming back and doing the fashion show."

I hugged and kissed her before walking out of the suite. I decided to allow Ai to tell Aiyoku the good news. I knew she was going to be excited about meeting her father, even if Ai wasn't.

-End-

You Know U People Make Me So Bad When Ya'll Call Me Evil! LOL!

Anyways Did You Like? Yes Or No!

Tell Me What You Think!

Peace. Love.& Crunk


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Peoples! So I Have Good News! I Got Accepted Into Baylor University And Our Lady Of The Lake University – San Antonio! OLLU Gave Me Scholarship And Plus Its My Number One Choice! I Passed AP English IV With A 70 But I Passed! And I'm Half Way Through My Senior Year! Woot Woot! Oh And I'm Learning How To Drive! Anyways I Know This Is A Late Update, But I've Been Busy With School Its Been Hectic Lately! But Next Week Is Thanksgiving Break So I'll Update TMB Soon And Produce Another Chapter. Well This Is the Finally Co – Written Chapter With Miss Artemis So Everything After Is All Me! Thanks For Being Patience. Oh And The Reason Why This Chapter Is SO Long Is Because It Was Originally 2 Chapters But I Decided To Put Them Together, And With The Descriptive Help Of Miss Artemis It Only Seemed To Get Longer!**

**Read, Review && Tell Me What You Think.**

Chapter 4- Identical … Not So Much

I watched my mom walk out the door and fell back against the couch. So Sesshomaru Tashio was our father, out of all the people in the world if just had to be him. I had read plenty about Sesshomaru Tashio. He was the owner of a chain of Hotels, Clubs, and Trade Businesses. He was married to some woman by the name of Miyu Takashi and I was guessing she was going to be my new stepmother. Woo Hoo! I should throw a party. From what I had read, she was a bitch and possible a whore, but my father was too busy to notice. Hmm if he doesn't pay his own wife any attention how the hell would he handle Yo Yo and I. Wait wait he wouldn't he'd probably put us off on some maid he had laying around. I stood up and headed towards Yo Yo's bedroom. I creaked the door open and walked in. Yo Yo was snoring away prostrated across her bed. Her hair was matted and she had drool dripping from her bottom lip. God my sister was an ugly sleeper. I walked over her bed stepping over her dickies outfit from yesterday and shook her awake.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me while rubbing the matter from her eyes.

"Mom just came in and she said we need to get ready to go, but there is something else we need to talk about" I said seriously. I didn't know how I was just going to come out and say that Sesshomaru Tashio was our father. Yo Yo would die right before my eyes if I said that. She has admired the man ever since she saw him in a magazine.

"And what is that" She looked at me with questioning eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my pumping heart. I stumbled over my words trying to come up with the best way to tell my sister the news without her passing out on me.

"Okay ... well ... mom just came in here and umm she said that uh"

"Damnit Ai just spit it out!" I could tell she was getting frustrated with me, but damnit she didn't know what I was going through right now.

"Okay Okay well umm Mom went to see our father last night and he is going to be at the fashion show tonight." There I said it without saying it.

"Ai who is 'he'" She said putting up air quotations. I laughed at her antics before hitting her with a pillow. She snatched the pillow from me before tackling me to the floor. She tickled me to death and before I knew it the name of our father came from my lips.

"SESSHOMARU TASHIO IS OUR FATHER!" I yelled as a giggle erupted from me. I stopped giggling once I realized what I had just shouted for the world to hear. I looked over to Yo Yo, who looked as if she wasn't breathing.

"Yo Yo" I whispered, not sure as to what to do.

"Ai did you just say that Sesshomaru Tashio was our father?" I looked towards her flashed a sly smile and nodded my head. She jumped up and began to do a happy dance, while chanting Sesshomaru Tashio is my daddy! Repeatedly, all I could do was roll my eyes. She was just too damn happy, about nonsense it wasn't like he wanted us or anything.

"Yo Yo chill out and get ready. Mom will be back in an hour" She nodded, and then continued bouncing around the room. I stood up dusted off my pajamas and headed out her room shutting the door behind me. I walked towards my bedroom and walked in. I grabbed my laptop and opened up my e-mail. I saw that Damien still hadn't responded to my e-mail which was strange, but then again maybe he was busy. I then searched the web and found everything I could possible find out about my 'father' and the cheat. While searching I found an old gossip column that dated back 15 years.

-OMG the world is coming to an end. According to an inside source are Prince Charming {Sesshomaru Tashio} and His Damsel in Distress {Kagome Higurashi} have broken up. After a 2-year relationship, they have broken up on odd terms. It seems as though our damsel was not as innocent as she seemed, actually, from what my inside source tells me Higurashi cheated on Tashio with none other than Kagomes' freshmen crusher Kouga Wolfe. Now Higurashi has fled to America to live with her father Kane. Hmm It seems as if are dear damsel if running from the truth. Well anyways, it doesn't matter because Sesshomaru has a new damsel Miyu Takashi. Takashi is not as well known as Higurashi, but she is as beautiful as they come. I hope that she will put her assets too good use and marry Tashio-

I stared at the gossip column for a couple of moments trying to comprehend what the hell it was talking about. The woman they described as my mother was not the woman I had grown up to love and respect. Something was wrong about this damn column, and if this was the actual reason, as to why Tashio left my mom than my father was by far a complete dumbass! Miyu was nothing compared to my mother, but whatever it didn't matter. This Miyu chick would get her's as soon as I met her. I closed my laptop and placed it back on the desk. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue jean pleated skirt and my electric blue and lime green striped collared t-shit. I picked out a bra and boy-shorts set and headed towards the bathroom all the while coming up with a plan to make Miyu Takashi pay.

**.::::::::::::.**

As soon as Ai and Aiyoku finished getting ready, the three of us headed off towards the Tokyo Mall with the full intent of accomplishing one of the world's greatest mall excursions.

The day was beautiful with a vast, oceanic blue sky with small, scattered clouds that resembled white cotton candy. For some reason or another, everything within the city that I had grown up in had its own special shine, an inner glow. I couldn't help but smile when seeing all of the teenagers riding on bikes and young adults making their way towards college campuses with haste. Hordes of executives and businesswomen traveled in packs, crossing streets at intervals and slowly diverging from each other as they accomplished their unwilling journey back to work. A sudden urge inside of me made me roll down the window beside me until it was fully down. The girls and Jakotsu squealed at me to roll the window up, all three of them trying to keep their hair in place. Laughing gaily, I stuck my tongue at them, playfully, ignoring bouts of whining and pouting. The wind continued to teasingly nip at my hair and eventually Ai gave up her task of keep her hair straight with an annoyed grunt. Merchants calling out prices, vending stalls smelling delicious with food made especially from scratch, and the familiar jingles of gently swaying chimes that were hung on top of entrance doors instead of bells reached my ears.

It wasn't long till we reached the mall as the limo slowly came to a stop. Rolling up the window, I blatantly ignored the curious and awe-filled stares of people milling in and out of the mall. Teenage girls that were Ai and Aiyoku's age lovingly traced over the limo with longing and envy. As we filed out, I felt a large wave of déjà vu rush over me as I slowly walked up the large cement pathway towards the towering glass doors of the mall. I almost felt myself walking alongside my younger self of sixteen, but instead of wearing chic black, four-inch heels along with a pair of form-fitting dark blue skinny jeans, and a silky white blouse, was a school girl with polished brown loafers, a green pleated skirt, and a sailor top with the accustomed red girl's scout ribbon. Stopping halfway through the walkway, I couldn't help but find myself reminisce of old times, the times when all that really mattered was talking with friends, having a social life, getting good grades, gossiping, and having boyfriends. I found myself lightly yearning the days when I would earnestly and eagerly await coming here every Saturday with girl friends for a day of fun and window-shopping. Back in the old days, this mall was the center of attraction for me. I slowly closed my eyes behind my black sunglasses, which were from one of the latest up-to-date fashion trends in the fashion world. If I listened hard enough, I could hear the giggles of my friends and myself as we traded the latest drama stories that were going through our school.

My eyes snapped open when feeling a large, but slender hand on my shoulder. Slowly turning to me right, I found Jakotsu smiling at me gently. The sun perfectly shined down upon his hair, causing natural shades of deep emerald to glisten, perfectly highlighting his sensual black eyes. His face, which had been well-taken care of over the years was smooth and wrinkle-free. His full lips were stretched in a knee-weakening, debonair smile. For a moment, I felt as if the female race had been gypped the moment God made Jakotsu gay – but as soon as it came it went. I smiled back at him reassuringly as he spoke lowly to me,

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

I gave a small sigh as he gently assisted me forward, his large hand splayed against the small of my back, urging me onward. We walked the rest of the way together, our shoes softly hitting the cement.

"Yes…it certainly has."

"Is it a bad thing?" Jakotsu asked me as we trailed after the excited and anxious twins who continued to spout out fashion-ideas allowed to each other. Their hair gently swayed and trailed down their backs in smooth, layered waves, ignorant (or just ignoring) of the lustful stares of high school boys and the hate-filled glares from girls as they, suddenly filled with insecurity, brushed their fingers through their hair. Their golden eyes were aglow as the sprouted out new ideas. I couldn't help but smile outwardly, taking off my shades and placing them in my black shoulder bag. It looks like my babies are going to follow me into the fashion world after all. Turning back to Jakotsu, I smiled at him with content,

"No…no it isn't."

We headed towards Victoria Secret ™, weaving expertly through the dozens of people loitering around the halls of stores that were ranging from sports, videogames, interests, and most of all: clothes. Jakotsu and I both laughed when the girls gave a simultaneous squeal before surging forward into the store; a certain gleam in their eyes caused a few of the clerks behind the desk to shrink back in unexplained terror. Jakotsu and I walked in with more self-control. Jakotsu, however, got into the same spirit as the girls when seeing one of his latest lingerie being proudly displayed in the front. He had begun to eagerly place different sets of panties and bra sets, pajamas, and gowns into the girls' and my own hands, ushering us into changing quarters to model for him.

In the end, the girls picked out a couple of different pajama sets along with some pairs of sexy boy shorts, casual, but stylish boxers, and a couple of bra and panty sets that were a little modest, but tempting. I myself picked up four sets that were all of the same style, just different colors that ranged from a mixture of different colors and some fun, printed ones. On the side, when my girls and Jakotsu weren't looking, I also picked out a red lacy number that I could maybe potentially use to seduce some helpless man with. Looking at the mirror within the changing rooms at that sudden thought, I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me seducing a man to bed me. Hands trailing over the red lace, I couldn't help but feel a rush of feminine pride. It might sound insanely vain to anyone, but in all honesty…I didn't exactly need to seduce anybody to jump into bed with me. In truth, there were plenty of men who I can think on the top of my head that were just waiting on the chance to have a one-night stand with me, but I somehow can't see myself doing it. Out of all the possible and most believable excuses that I can come up with, it was either I just didn't have the time or I just didn't want to make time.

"Ma! Are you done yet? We still have to hit Bath and Body Works ™!" Aiyoku whined at me, breaking my somewhat depressing thoughts.

After we finished checking out our clothes, the girls, Jakotsu and I headed towards Bath and Body Works ™. We picked out three fragrances: Moonlight Path, Coconut Lime, and Sweet Pea. Aiyoku got the Sweet Pea and I got Moonlight Path, leaving Ai with Coconut Lime. Paying for our items, together we walked around casually, glancing at all the different stores and trying on clothes just to pass the time. Around three-o'-clock, we headed out towards Upper Tokyo to look at our new house. It had approximately ten bedrooms and nine and a half baths. Every room had a different color scheme, mine happened to be a mixture of black and royal blue. I've planned to surprise Ai and Aiyoku with their rooms (I know for sure they'll love it); Aiyoku's room was lavender and powder pink and Ai's was lime-green and baby, electric blue. The rest of the colors in the other rooms of the house were done in different hues of red, blue, orange, purple, black, and grey. Our living room and kitchen were done in red and orange since I read that the two colors were psychologically proven to cause hunger – it felt only appropriate to do so. Most of the appliances were painted red or orange and the handles were metallic. We relaxed at the house for a couple of hours before heading back to _The Moon_.

**.::::::::::::.**

I sat in my office trying to get some kind of work done, but nothing seemed to work. All I could think about was what had happen last night. I still couldn't get over the fact that Kagome was back…with kids. Well, MY kids to be exact. I had their picture mentally framed in my head and every single time I closed my eyes I saw them, but standing with their mother. I groaned, thinking about the kiss we had shared last night and how badly it had turned out. She had slapped me hard, hard enough for the side of my face to still be sore even now. When Miyu leaned in to kiss me on my cheek last night I had to stop myself from hissing. It stung then and it still stings.

A light, feminine voice entered my office through the small speaker on my desk, momentarily breaking the serenity of my office.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, sir, you have a call on line one: it's your father," I heard my receptionist say. I cleared my thoughts before picking up the phone; I could only wonder what the man wanted to speak about.

"Hello, Father," I stoically answered. I silently tapped my fingertips against the smooth cherry wood of my desk. My eyes trailed over the sun's rays as it reflected through the large bay window on the eastern wall.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard his deep, rich voice boom out. I immediately stiffened within my swivel chair. "My boy, how are you?" My father greeted, sounding rather cheery. Even without having to see him I could all ready see the mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes and the smug smirk on his lips, twirling a fancy champagne glass filled with a martini with the ever-cliché olive. My eyes narrowed at his happy-carefree tone: something was up.

"What do you need, Father?" I asked almost wearily, but holding it in. I am Sesshomaru, the son of the mighty Toga: I don't exhibit weakness. Instead, I pinched the bridge of my nose, keeping in my sigh as I heard my father chuckle sheepishly on the phone. The smile and the mental image of him rubbing the back of his head reminded me of my moronic half-brother who was lucky enough to inherit the Taisho legacy of the trademark hair and eyes. I can only speculate that there must have been something defective running in the family…

"Well, Sesshomaru," Toga started out in a much calmer and mature voice, "your mother wanted to know if you could get us seats at the fashion show that is being held at _The Moon_ tonight. Let us say about…hmm…twenty tickets? Yeah, that sounds right: twenty tickets."

Without even thinking, my mouth opened to say yes until he said twenty tickets. Who in the hell was he inviting? However, even before he told me I was all ready imagining just whom he was inviting…great. I could feel the uncharacteristic twitch in my eye form. Irritably, I tried to suppress it.

"Twenty tickets, Father? That's quite a lot of tickets for only two people," I gritted out in annoyance. His rich laughter echoed back in reply. Trying to keep my patience from snapping at him to hurry the hell up, I glanced up when hearing a faint knock on the door. Covering the receiver, I coldly ordered the person to come in, only to find to my distain one of my staff members with lots of proposal contracts from, without a doubt, several small and insignificant companies that would again, without a doubt, crumble my billion-dollar company that I had just recently inherited. The idiocy of my employees astounded me: did I tell them to single out the most reliable companies and rejecting the rest? Hmm…I just may need to find a whole new staff by the end of the year.

"Well, Izyaoi and I wanted to invite Kane and Sakura (1) with us: it's been a long while since we've enjoyed their company. Also, we thought of inviting all of the elder children and the young ones."

I knew exactly who he was talking about; I had been right along (damn it). He was inviting InuYasha and all of his friends along with the brat pack. Oh, joy. I almost snarled at the prospect. I still had a mildly swollen cheek, a no-good-for-nothing tramp of a wife that I am still unfortunately chained to, discovered that I had two daughters that I had never thought existed until now, I had to attend a fashion show of bony-anorexic models, and now I have to suffer the possible humiliation of "The Gang." Life couldn't be sweeter…

I finally allowed a sigh, "Fine, Father, I will have Jaken bring the tickets to you right away."

I grimaced ever the slightest, eying the rather thick pile of paper before me.

"Splendid!" Toga boomed in exuberance, almost as if he was saved from a long, fiery death of hell, "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru. Oh! You and Miyu should come along too! It could be like old times"

"Okay, Father," I monotonously agreed, not even bothering to tell the old man that I had to be there either way as a "figure head" since it was one of my hotels the exhibit was being held at. I reached for a pen, eagerly awaiting my father to hang up.

"Awesome! Goodbye for now, son."

The phone line promptly went dead and I hung up. I called Jaken into the room through the small speaker on my desk, ordering him about the tickets before calling Jakotsu. I quickly explained to him that I needed twenty more tickets. He proceeded to agree graciously, stating that they were the only ones left so it was a good fix. Effortlessly cutting of the man when he began to (flirtatiously…ugh) speak of his new inspiration to dedicating his time to the fashion of boxers and briefs for men, I got off the phone with him and quickly set back to work…well…at least I_ tried_ to get back to work.

**.::::::::::::.**

The dressing rooms were nothing short of chaos. Aiyoku and I, having experienced this kind of rush before multiple times when coming to work with Mama, expertly weaved amongst the speeding assistants, struggling models, hairstylists, photographers moving in and out of the place with their equipment, and designers and ushers that were doing their jobs in keeping the show moving smoothly. I twisted swiftly to avoid a steel cart full of dozens of the latest, up-to-date fashion trend fall dresses. It was noisy as all get out back here. Models were gossiping and talking with each other, hairstylists cursing as they quickly find themselves reaching near show time. But even as the ruckus back here continued to get louder as time unfortunately (to most) continued to speed onward, I could faintly here the hundreds of people excitingly entering the stands, the rich, snobby people, the judges, the hottest magazine-reporters with their camera-men.

"ALL RIGHT, LADIES!" A loud pitched voice severely and effectively pierced through the noise and the clatter amazingly. The feminine voice was a nice octave lower of an average woman's, giving people the sense that they had just woken up from a night of rough, wild se- "We have five, I REPEAT, _five_ minutes 'till show time! I need all my casual-wear models to line up in the order of shortest to tallest. I want the Higurashi-twins to be the last two models to come out –ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION?! I don't have enough time to explain it to you twice so pucker up!" The woman glared at the small group of models; her glare effectively shut them up. She huffed at them, softly blowing a loose blonde tendril from her gaze. "Onward then," the woman continued, "After the casual-wear follows through I want the lingerie to line up shortest to tallest as well; Kikyo and Kagome are to close the show as the finale. At the end I need the Higurashi-twins, by request of the boss, to stay in their outfits and wait until Jakotsu-sama calls them to the stage. Thank you," ended the dressing-room manger.

Peering beside me, I smirked at Aiyoku and in response she smirked back at me. We were closing the casual, while Mama and Aunt Kikyo were closing the show: Uncle Jakotsu always saved the best for last.

"So are we going to do what Uncle Jak asked us?" I asked Aiyoku in a quiet voice, deliberately lowering it as Mama and Aunt Kikyo professionally swept by us, talking and laughing with each other. Both of them looked immaculate and stunning in their similar, but different color-coded mid-thigh gowns. Their hair were simultaneously done in lazy, sexy-style sort of curls that suggested a nice roll in silk sheets and a long, comfy morning afterwards. Aiyoku eyed Mama and Aunt Kikyo briefly before snorting at me as if I was being ridiculous.

"Of course, we are, Silly!"

Playfully grabbing the space where my heart was, I gasped, "What, little baby Yo-Yo wants to be bad?"

I laughed when she pouted at me cutely before laughing with me. She proceeded to strike a pose before arrogantly yet innocently exclaiming:

"Hell yes! Are you kidding? I mean, look at me: I look _good_." I snickered at her attempt at vanity before looking her up and down. I smirked at her and nodded my head in agreement after a few moments. She did look good for casual-wear.

"The moment has arrived, Ladies! Its show time," the stage manger announced, pulling the side curtain over enough for the models to walk through without ruffling their appearance. Across the walkway with the beaming set-up lights on the ground and the fake, artificial fog and glowing lights and pump-up music, I could see the stage manager on the other side do the same thing. At that precise moment, the lights began to dim in the audience before it became pitch black. The squeals of _fashionistas_ were promptly heard as the music lowered enough for the host of the event to greet them and announce the new exhibition of "_the_ Jakotsu."

"GOOD EVENING, FASHION WORLD! Tonight we have a SPEC-_TAC_-ULAR presentation for you! I behold to you, fashion fanatics and slaves to the popular trends…THE NEW EXHIBITION OF _THE _JAKOTSU!"

Music returning full-thrust, the first model walked on and my heart quickened its pace. The crowd was wild and cheering, gasps of "that looks fabulous" and "I SO need to buy that" rang through the air. The shadows of multiple lights flashing off reflected off the floor. Muttering reporters recorded the event to their tape-recorders as scribbling writers from foreign countries wrote down the night's beginning rush. My hands felt clammy and damp from sweat: I was anxious to get out and on the stage. I took a step forward as the next model stepped on the stage before strutting down the walkway with utter confidence and smug at the fact that she was wearing a creation of _Jak_. The pattern continued almost torturously slow even as the models walked on moderately fast on and off the stage. A model left…and then another, and another and another before I was eventually only two steps away from hitting the stage. I could feel the vibration of the music speakers through the hard, smooth wooden floors thumping with the rhythm. I smiled across the stage at Aiyoku as she also prepared to go on the stage. She winked at me with an encouraging smile, even though I could tell that she was just as nervous.

Taking a deep, concrete breath to steady myself, I took a step up the stairs and walked out. I strutted on the walkway with a firm smirk plastered on my face. Keeping my anxiousness at bay, I got to the edge of the stage and winked at the man with silver hair and golden eyes in the front row. I posed briefly, displaying my casual outfit to the audience by slowly opening my cute jacket open to display the designer t-shirt underneath before spinning fluidly around in my skirt, purposely showing off a little bit of thigh for temptation. I then stopped at the peak of the stage to wait for Aiyoku to make her way onto the stage. I tossed my head arrogantly, causing my straightened waves of hair to whip over my head before trailing down my slender back. I gave a dazzling, daring smirk at the world-live camera and the grinning cameraman.

**.::::::::::::.**

Seated before the walkway and nearly going deaf from the pounding pep-up music, I watched in disinterest as each model walked up and down the runway. I was unimpressed and bored. My patience continued twiddling thin as InuYasha, once again, nudged the back of my fucking seat. God damn it, if the whelp didn't stop this nuisance at once, Kikyo will find her husband with one less testicle…

"Sesshie!" Miyu exclaimed beside me excitedly. "Isn't that outfit so cute? It would look adorable on me, wouldn't you agree? You have _got_ to buy it for me!"

I looked at my wife and gave a noncommittal grunt before turning my attention towards the current model on the runway. She had on a mini skirt that barely covered her ass and a bikini top as a shirt. It was ugly and distasteful, completely inappropriate for a wife such as mine to wear. If Miyu wore such clothing and my colleagues saw her, it would be nothing more than extreme humiliation.

Unacceptable.

"Sesshie," Miyu whined with a frown. She tugged on his sleeve, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Miyu, I heard you," I snapped coldly at her before turning my attention towards the young woman, or possibly girl, that walked out. Her hair was a glistening black and silver, straightened before being pulled into a loose, high pony-tail. The girl wore school-worthy attire with a pleaded black, pink and white outfit, consisting of a skirt, jacket and a black shirt underneath. On her dainty feet was a pair of black stilettos that strapped around her small ankles. She stepped towards the end of the runway and posed, mysteriously smirking at me with some unknown knowledge. Her golden eyes were ablaze, glistening with an inner fire that I know all too much…

_**Ai…**_

Unexplainable and overpowering warmth and…love surged through me. The picture was an amateur compared to the real thing. Sitting here, nothing more than five to ten feet away from my biological daughter of almost sixteen…a complete and utter stranger my whole life…I feel that I know everything about her in just one moment. The way she held herself proudly, her arrogant and unknowing tilt of her head as she looked down the commoners over her cute, yet distinctly aristocratic nose…the way she commanded the floor with her prowess, demanding everyone's enrapture and awe on her, to be worshipped and seen as superior: they were _my_ traits. In just one moment… I could all ready see her characteristics. Her open-display of sassiness was definitely her mother's attribute in addition to her petite body frame and small, adorable ears.

She posed again before twirling on the stage and stopping as the next model walked onto the stage.

The second model that strutted forward with calm, serenity, and confidence wore a pair of plaid shorts that where the same style and color as the other girl's skirt. The shorts were attached to a pair of black-overall straps that lied on top of a black silk shirt. The plaid shorts, just reaching an inch shy of delicate-looking knees, perfectly outlined the young girl's smooth and well-formed yet still-developing legs. The long legs reached downward before forming a pair of similarly small, fragile-like ankles that were encased in a pair of designer flannel flats that looked every part of a ballet slipper minus the ribbons. Her long black and silver mixed hair was curled loosely before elegantly braided and thrown over one shoulder. Her golden eyes were outlined lightly in black mascara and black eyeliner with small glimpses of white eye shadow. Her serene, carefree smile floored me.

"_**Maru-chan!" A young woman called at me. A small, unmistakable smile crept onto my face as I instantly recognized the excited tone. Setting down my favorite ballpoint pen on my Calculus homework, I turned towards the bedroom door in my swivel chair to find her standing with a sack of fast food. My stomach began to gurgle at the delicious sent of Chinese beef and broccoli. My heart beat raced, however, when she smiled at me perfectly. The perfect smile, the smile that screamed that I was everything to her, that I meant something to her, that I was something more than just a hot-catch, someone to depend on…but someone she loved.**_

_**Standing up, I paced forward to the petite young woman, hauling her up by her waist. The action caused the woman to gasp **__**delightedly, laughing gaily. Her long raven strands swayed around her shoulders, her sapphire eyes sparkling. Her lips spread into that breath-taking, carefree smile.**_

"_**Kagome…"**_

"_**Sesshomaru, you should know better! It may be semester finals, but you need food!"**_

_**I smirked as she lightly kissed me on the lips enticingly before easing expertly out of my embrace and making her way to the kitchen. Without another glance, I left my bedroom after her. For some reason, whenever she's around, all I want is to see that smile…**_

Her strange almond shaped orbs that were contrary to Ai's slightly more slanted ones, her plump heart-shaped lips, swan-like neck, and calm demeanor…the way she smiled generously yet domineering…the way she walked made her appear as if she believed that she was just like everyone else. Her button nose and well-constructed face was nice and tan with a small freckle on the corner of her right eye. Similar body structure and equally small ears of her twin made it decidedly certain as she struck a pose. Her left hand placed on the edge of her shorts, her thumb hooking underneath the strap while she favored her left leg and placed her right hand behind her head, cradling it. She gave a teasing, secretive smile.

_**Aiyoku…**_

"Sesshie! Hello, I'm talking to you!" Miyu frowned at her stoic and non-responding husband. My eyes were determined fixed into space and it became apparent that I was no longer paying attention. Miyu huffed at me before turning her slightly angered self towards the show once again.

**.::::::::::::.**

Ai leaned into Aiyoku and pretended to whisper in her ear.

Many of the young males that were either shooting photographs or writing for their magazine stopped at the display, staring rather intently at the fifteen-year-old twins. A couple of young women snapped at their boyfriends when noticing how they suddenly became very interested in the show.

Aiyoku giggled like a little school girl, perfectly imitating what they rehearsed before smiling that same secretive, deceiving smile that was oh-so-coy and innocent at the crowd. She suddenly pulled Ai towards her so that she was standing in front of her. Aiyoku slowly then began to unbutton her skirt while Ai switched her hips against her. Once the skirt was unbuttoned, Ai unzipped it and allowed the skirt to hit the ground. Ai stepped out of the skirt before bending down and giving the crowd a nice show of her black-laced underwear. She threw the skirt around her neck and walked in front of Aiyoku and began to undo her overall straps; they popped off with ease and fell to her sides. Ai then pecked Aiyoku shyly on the lips before walking off the runway, swaying her hips seductively. With Aiyoku the only one of the stage the crowd wondered about what was going to happen. Aiyoku continued the display by swaying her hips and pulling her shirt over her head. The shirt discarded from her body showed off her pink and black laced bra. She dropped the shirt on the floor and continued to sway her hips. She unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts slowly before sliding them down her legs and onto the ground. She stepped out of them before spinning around and walking off the stage with a triumphant smirk on her face at the many cat-calls that echoed off the walls and back to her ears.

**.::::::::::::.**

I watched my daughters' the whole time and laughed at their little game, shaking my head in nostalgia. I knew very well what they had done: it was a…much cleaner remake of something Kikyo and I had done when we were younger (it better be – I will not allow Jak to do that to my baby girls). Our father had been so furious with us, never speaking unless he absolutely had to…until he saw his magazine sales.

"Ha! It seems like Ai and Yo-Yo are a pair of naughty girls, don't you think?" Kikyo asked teasingly, turning around to face me. Her sharp, angular features but large, doe-brown eyes resembled that of a beautiful China-doll. Her make-up freshly done, Kikyo sported a light dust of rouge on her high cheekbones, a dab of maroon lipstick, and an exotic display of charcoal mascara, light brown eyeliner, and light crimson eye shadow to express her all ready eye-catching orbs.

Smirking with pride, I answered, "Yes, it appears so. They did learn from the best after all."

Kikyo snorted gently, scoffing, "I guess you're right, but I think we still out did them."

I smiled shyly, a deeper blush flushing my light-blush decorated cheeks as I fondly remembered that moment in time. It seems almost like a lifetime ago…

"Me too, but we did have props."

"Ooh, yes! The props," Kikyo laughed before walking onto the stage. Her tall, lean, and subtly curvy figure became a silhouette against the large spotlight and cameras. She did a good job showing off her pink and black bra and thong set. She switched her hips, did a couple of dips before turning around, and headed off the stage, her hair attractively bouncing around her oval-shaped face. I began to walk onto the stage as she passed by me. She ducked her head a little. She whispered "Good luck" while walking past me, grasping my hand swiftly to give a small, reassuring squeeze.

I began my walk down the stage. My walk was hard but soft, much like a tiger stalking its prey: majestic and dramatic. I stopped at the end of the stage and saw Sesshomaru and Miyu sitting in the front row with the others around them. I felt a surge of excitement and daring enter me, a feeling of dominance and control. This was my domain: the fashion world has been _my_ world for a decade and a half. After home, the only place I felt in control of my life was when I was on the runway. I was happy to see them, but didn't let it show on my face: I wanted to surprise them.

Cautiously yet determined looking, I opened my silk robe by untying the loose bow that was wrapped in the middle of my waist. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of pure silk rubbing against my pampered skin. I allowed it to slowly fall of my shoulders and onto the ground. Wrapped securely around my upper torso was a pink and red-mixed corset lace top with matching underwear that covered only half of my butt-cheeks. I spun around to give the audience a good look at my outfit before unbuckling the front of my corset revealing my pink and red lace bra. It was transparent yet not. The corset fell on the floor and I remained in a casual, Miss America pose in the front of the stage, the image of a woman that was completely at peace with how she looked and was proud to display her Kami-given gift as the rest of the lingerie models walked back onto the stage.

Once everyone was present on the stage, we posed before heading off. I picked up my fallen garments while heading off the runway. As soon as I was off the stage, Kikyo, Ai and Aiyoku were standing there waiting for me. I placed my robe back on before saying anything. Turning to the twins, I placed my hands onto my hips and gave an all-knowing, playful smirk and narrow of the eyes.

"So who put you two up to that little show?" I questioned, all ready knowing the answer. There was only one other person that was my friend now that had seen it, other than Kikyo, but she had seemed just as shocked at the surprise play as me.

"Uncle Jak," they both happily chirped. I laughed at their antiques, but before I could respond to their statements, I could hear Jakotsu calling us back on the runway.

**.::::::::::::.**

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of our Fashion Show tonight! I hope everyone here had a fantastic time, but before we go, I would like to ask the Higurashi sisters to come out here." Jakotsu announced to the slowly departing crowds

Half-standing up, I slowly lowered myself back to my seat, wondering what the man was up to now. Everyone also slowly retreated to his or her seats, curious as to what Jakotsu was going to say. I watched as Kagome and Kikyo walk out from one of the sides of the runway and towards the end of the stage by Jakotsu. Kagome was still wrapped in her thin, silky robe and all ready I could feel the raging arousal in my pants surge forward once again. I gritted my teeth and quickly placed the event booklet over my lap before anyone could see my erection.

Seeing her body in such intimate clothing after so many years…it is astounding to witness just what kind of reaction my body would have to hers displayed so openly with confidence. I can't remember when I had last felt that sense of thrill and excitement of a challenge when she coolly walked down the runway with such ease, comfort, and sense of determination. The spark in her eyes that always appeared when she was on stage, when the world was looking at her…the coy smile on her plush lips as she smiled enduringly at the crowd, successfully selling out the clothing to fashion slaves all over the world, winning over everyone with only a shy flutter of her long eyelashes. Her body was the same, even if matured after that first night together in high school. Her curves were more dominant and apparent with the larger, more developed swell of her breasts to the inward dip of her small, but toned stomach and waist to the blossoming hips that gave birth to two beautiful girls, and last but not least her long, curvaceous legs that looked to run on forever before reaching three-inch red high heels.

"_**S…Sesshomaru…! P-Please…"**_

I took in a deep breath to control my thoughts as Jakotsu began to speak.

"Now for those of you who don't know about Kagome and Kikyo, these two are the eldest daughters in the Higurashi Clan, but for those who do know them…I bet that none of you know, however, about the newest additions to the Higurashi Clan," Jakotsu smirked at the crowd, or more specifically, at the Taisho family that encircled Sesshomaru. He peered over his shoulder, grinning, "Girls, come on out."

Ai and Aiyoku walked out hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. Their steps coincided with each other as they stepped to Jakotsu. The fashion designer lovingly took each twin into one of his arms with Aiyoku on his left and Ai on his right. Both of them securely wrapped an arm around his sinfully slim waistline.

Jakotsu gestured to each girl as he announced their names to the world for the first time.

"I would like to introduce Aiyoku and Ai Higurashi, the twin daughters of Kagome! Beautiful, aren't they! This is a special public announcement to all of you wanna-be models out there: if you can't model as good as these 15-year-old girls, then there is no future for you! Again, I sincerely hope that everybody enjoyed himself or herself here tonight. In addition, a special thanks to _The Moon_ for graciously playing host for this exhibition! Thank you and good night!"

I listened to the others around me and found that they were all asking Kane and Sakura about Kagome and the kids.

"So the whore is back with kids, just what this city needs after her disgusting display all of those years ago," Miyu drawled out, her eyes narrowed at Kagome. "I just bet she's going to say that they're yours. She only wants your money, Sesshie so don't let her get anything until you have a DNA test," Miyu hissed out next to me.

I could tell that she wasn't pleased about Kagome being back. Perhaps what Kagome said about Miyu was correct. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Miyu and Tsubaki whisper to each other about Kagome and I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night, indeed.

**.::::::::::::.**

After Jakotsu's' little announcement I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do when I finally did make it out of the dressing room. I slowly took off the lingerie before replacing some of my new garments that I bought from Victoria's Secret ™. I all ready knew before heading out after brushing my hair that Sango and the others were going to want answers and Miyu and Tsubaki were probably already thinking of ways to get rid of me again, but that wasn't happening, not this time around. This time I wasn't going to run from them, I'm going to stand up and fight…well, until I have to leave back to America once again. I pulled on a pair of dark-blue jeans and a soft, pink wife beater along with my favorite pair of Axis tennis shoes. When I was done and dressed, I went to find Kikyo and the twins. I walked around the dressing room for about five minutes before I found them.

"We've been waiting on you, Ma," Ai impatiently informed me while fixing her hair in the mirror, never taking her eyes off of her reflection. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. How could she rush me when she wasn't even done getting ready?

"Well, if all of you wouldn't have run off once we got off the stage you wouldn't have been waiting on me. So hush," I quickly chastised her, smiling when she pouted. "Now where is Jakotsu? He and I need to have a little…talk."

"Uncle Jak's out talking to Grandpa and his friends," Aiyoku answered, tying her K-Swiss. My eyes narrowed at a particular spot on the floor, ignoring the twins' questioning stares. Damn it, Jakotsu. I inwardly seethed at how that man manipulated tonight for his own agenda. I told him that I would introduce them to their father and his family SOON, but no, he always has to do things his way. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I tried to decide whether or not to just take the twins and leave, notifying Jakotsu that all of them were too tired for this kind of thing, but I stopped myself. Even though Ai would agree with me, never wanting to be scrutinized by people that thought they knew her, I know that Aiyoku has been waiting for this moment her whole life since she had first asked about her father. I released a defeated sigh. Well, it appears both Ai and myself will have to suck it up…

"Oh, well," I said, shrugging my shoulders as if it no longer mattered (I'm still gonna kill him when everything is done), "I guess it's time I introduced you to the rest of your family."

"You…y-you mean like our dad and his side of the family?!" Aiyoku gasped happily with stars in her eyes. I watched her face soften at the mention of Sesshomaru and his family, melting into wonder and excitement. It made me happy to know that she was looking forward to meeting the Tashio clan.

I looked over towards Ai and noticed that she was glaring at me indignantly. I could tell that she really didn't want to meet her father and his family (in fact, I can safely say that she would rather eat snails than do this), but tough luck. She doesn't know it yet, and I pretty much bet that its denial running its course right now, but I know all ready that she felt just like Aiyoku: she wants her father. But, more importantly, I know that she needs one in her life. Jakotsu, although I love him dearly, spoils her rotten, and Souta can never say no to her. She needs a real father figure that can be stern with her and discipline her. I gave her "the look" with the narrowed eyes and the message of "take it or leave it, kiddo" before heading towards the back door.

While walking, I finally noticed that Kikyo hadn't said anything to me or the girls. That was out of the norm, usually she would say some kind of wise statement to blast across our foreheads, but instead she just followed behind me as if she was a sick puppy. As soon as I entered the room I felt all the eyes in the room land on me. I slowed down my pace of walking, my heart rate quickening. I could hear it in my ears and I knew that if anyone else stood close enough to me they could most likely hear it too. I looked around the room and smiled at all the familiar faces. Besides my family and the Taisho's, there stood Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Hiten, Naraku along with his son Yami, Shippo, Souten, Rin, Shiori, Keade, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and of course Miyu and Tsubaki stood waiting.

Miyu and her flunky sent me hateful glares, but I just sent them a smile that screamed "DIE BITCHES!" I felt a hand grab my own and looked towards my right. Kikyo stood there with a loving smile on her face. My heart rate calmed down at the sight and I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"My God! Do you all have to stare at us as if we are aliens?! YES: WE ARE REAL!" Ai burst out to no one in particular; she had quickly lost her patience (it seems she acquired both aspects of Sesshomaru and my own temper), quicker so than I thought she would. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though she liked to show off, Ai never did like having all eyes on her. The crowd of people just continued to stare despite the outburst.

Ai quickly grew pissed off as she snapped, "Okay, and this is where I make my exit. You people are a bunch of idiots and I can all ready tell that we're not going to get along. I'm going to go get a drink. Yo-Yo, let's go."

Ai turned towards the lobby door and pulled Aiyoku along with her. They walked out the door and once it closed behind them…all hell broke loose. Besides my parents, Keade, Jak Jak, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Souta and I who stood perfectly still and quiet, the rest of the room shouted out all kinds of questions that I didn't even try to comprehend. They were all becoming intermingled as each person shouted their question at the same time someone else did. It was like a bad foreign film with a bunch of yelling Americans…

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET!" I yelled after five minutes of listening to them yell at me. I could no longer take the noise, it was nauseating. The room silent grew quiet as some dejected people mumbled under their before quieting themselves. For a while, the room was permeated with a tension-filled silence that felt suffocating. I uncomfortably shifted as well as some of the others. Not before long, however, Toga spoke up.

"Kagome, dear, explain to me where you have been and what has happened since you've been gone." My godfather and Sesshomaru's father, Toga, asked.

"Well, Papa…" I started out quietly, but clearing my throat and continuing much stronger, "After I left Tokyo for America to live with my daddy, I shortly found out I was pregnant with the girls for about three months. It was hard, but I managed to continue on living and finished high school, graduating at the top of my class. I shortly had the girls before graduation.

"With some help of taking care of the girls, I then went to The American Intercontinental University in Los Angeles where I received my Bachelor of Fine Arts in Fashion Design and Marketing. I worked for my father for about five years, but don't get me wrong, I had to start from the bottom and work my way up. When I finally did make it to a high enough position, though, my father decided to branch out and named me CEO and Chairman of _F.I._ or most formally known as _Fatal Impressions_. I've owned the magazine for approximately five years now.

"The only reason I'm back in Tokyo is because I'm in dire need of a president to run the Tokyo version of _Fatal Impressions_. Kikyo has been graciously running it for the past year, but since my sister finally wants to start her own modeling agency, I can't continue to burden her with my magazine business now, could I?" I finished teasingly at Kikyo, who squeezed my hand tighter before letting it go and taking a seat beside Inuyasha. I felt a little cold and alone when her reassuring warmth escaped me, but I steeled myself. I have faced colder business authorities than these people. I can handle it.

"That is all good and well, but what about these grandchildren we didn't know about," Izyaoi asked, glaring at me. I clenched my hands together at my sides; that woman didn't like me for some odd reason. I think it was because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru loved me in a way that she couldn't understand.

"Like I said before, I hadn't known that I was pregnant until a few months after I left Tokyo, which leaves Ai and Aiyoku. Both of them are fifteen going on sixteen in December. Aiyoku is the oldest by about five minutes. I would like to give you more information about them, but I think it would be best if they described themselves to you."

While we waited for the girls to return into the room, everyone hugged me and congratulated me on my success. I smiled and asked them about what they had done while I was gone. Miroku and Sango, apparently, married right out of high school. Sango became the Martial Arts teacher at Shikon High School while Miroku got a job running Sesshomaru's oldest and largest club: _Esty_ (1). Kagura and Hiten married right after college and opened up a law firm together while Kouga and Ayame opened up a chain of salons and spas throughout Japan. Naraku and Sesshomaru merged their hotel businesses together, as soon as they both gained power or their family businesses.

I learned that Shippo, Souten, Rin, and Shiori were in their junior and senior year of high school with Shiori being the only senior. From what everyone had told me life had somewhat moved on after I left…and that made me happy because I really didn't want to come back to Tokyo to find my best friends moping around making minimum wage at Wacdonalds.

"So Kagome, is there any lucky man in your life?" Sango asked with a dark gleam in her eye.

I shook my head with an easy smile…it surprised me how much it really didn't mean so much to me right now that I'm dateless.

"No, not really. Every guy I date either, one, gets ran off by Ai, or two, gets ran off by Damien." I laughed at a mental image that popped into my mind, a situation that happened a year ago when both Ai and Damien teamed up to scare the living hell out of my date, causing him to excuse himself rather early from our romantic dinner. I giggled, covering my mouth gently when remembering how I had exasperatedly told them and a secretly spying Aiyoku to join us at the table since the food couldn't go to waste…

Sango raised an eyebrow, causing me to stifle my giggles and listen to her.

"Damien? Who's he, Kagome?"

"Well, _technically_ Damien is my adopted "son." He's been babysitting the girls since they were little. He is so sweet and protective, a real good boy. I love him to death. Actually, he has a big crush on Kikyo…you better watch out, Inuyasha! Kikyo might be leaving you for a younger man," I laughed at Inuyasha. He glared at me indignantly, wrapping a secure arm around his wife.

"Keh, no little boy is going to take Kikyo away from me."

"Aww! Inu, chill-out. Kagome is just messing with you. Damien knows I'm married and besides, I think he has his eyes set on Ai. They would make such a cute couple…" Kikyo trailed off, getting a dreamy look on her face. I could already tell she was planning their imaginary wedding.

I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"Oh please, if Ai started to date Damien all hell would break loose! They are always fighting about one thing or another." I pointed out, remembering plenty of the yelling wars I had been caught up in due to Ai being either hardheaded or obnoxious, take your pick.

"Yeah," Kikyo agreed, but knowing how stubborn she was, she continued, "But when Damien is around Ai nobody can separate them. It's cute! Personally, I think something is going on between them that we don't know about."

"Kikyo, please! Ai and Damien are NOT dating and if they were: they would tell me."

The two of us began to lightly bicker and banter between each other, momentarily forgetting everyone in the room. I even forgot about Sesshomaru, who was discreetly eavesdropping as best as he could from his position across the room.

"Yeah, but I bet they might be afraid. I mean, Damien is six years older than Ai."

"You have a good point," I nodded, "But Damien has known Ai since she was little and I have already told him that if he ever wanted to make a move on Ai, he could. I trust him."

"Yeah, Damien is a good boy," Kikyo smiled softly.

"Ha! Damien? Being a good boy? You're funny, Aunty." Ai and Aiyoku said, both walking back into the room. They each had a piece of strawberry cheesecake in their hands. Both were greedily digging in with their plastic forks. Ai seemed very preoccupied with the treat and I had to agree, my mouth watering slightly. While Aiyoku liked cheesecake to a certain degree, Ai had inherited my eternal love and devotion to the pastry.

"Hey! Where did you two get cheesecake from?" I asked, jealousy dripping from my voice. I wanted some cheesecake too! The two girls smiled at me, unashamedly looking smug and at the top of the world, it just had to be the cheesecake…

"The chef thought that we were cute so with a couple of puppy dog stars and a bat of our eyelashes he gave us a piece of the cheesecake," Ai explained with a devilish smile.

I frowned at them in disapproval. "Girls, seducing a man into giving you whatever you want isn't the best way to do things! You could have just asked him, you know!"

They looked at each other and then back at me, giving me the "you must be crazy – we don't ask for anything" look.

"Aw, come on Ma!" Aiyoku softly whined, "You can't say you and Aunty never seduced a few men when you were younger," she added, giving me the "I have proof" look.

Kikyo and I just looked at each other and blushed in embarrassment. Oh yes, we had seduced a few men in our days. We blushed even harder when everyone laughed at the redness that appeared on our cheeks. Quick to not be the center of attention, I singled out the two females before me.

"Sango and Kagura, you two better not be laughing at us! You did it just as much as we did," I retorted, stopping the laughter that was erupting from their bodies. Hmm, if Kikyo and I were going to be put on Front Street, so were they. They looked at me and then at each other before hiding their red tinted faces. _Ha, gotcha_, I thought to myself, internally doing a happy dance in my head. Once the laughter in the room died down, Touga began to speak again.

"Girls," Touga started out gently, looking much like an overgrown teddy bear, "Tell me something about yourselves."

I smiled at my godfather, warmth encasing me. It made me feel so happy to see that he was really looking forward to learning and bonding with the girls. And despite her reservations of being undetached, I could all ready see that Ai was slowly giving in to her instincts…at least when it came to her grandfather. I inwardly smiled softly when seeing her rigid body slowly relax as both girls turn toward him. I knew at that moment that they felt it too. Whenever I was with Toga, I couldn't help but love him with his ruggedly handsome and well-aged face, his rather familiar golden eyes, long silver-white hair, and half-moon spectacles. The fact that he still dressed rather sharply was a point in the girls' book.

All too ready to spread herself out there for her grandfather that she had never met, Aiyoku started off. Smiling shyly yet sociably, she traditionally bowed forward with the manners I had engrained in both her and Ai's mind to always do when meeting new people in Tokyo. It was a sign of respect and trust (plus I told her to get even further into her grandfather's graces, he was a big sucker for traditions), something Toga held strong to.

"My name is Aiyoku, sir. I'm the oldest twin by about five minutes. I have a passion to own a magazine like my mother, uncle and Grandpa. I have a boyfriend by the name of Marcel, who is eighteen-years-old. We have been dating for about two years now and I must say: I think I'm in love. He is super, SUPER sweet. Anyways I'm also the peace keeper when it comes to the battles between Ai and Mama. I like to solve things without violence, but I will admit that I do have a bad side. It doesn't come out to much, but when it does: run." Aiyoku finished before taking another bite of her cheesecake.

"My name is Ai and I'm the youngest twin. Unlike my sibling, I suppose I am more hard core than she is and definitely more ready to express my opinions. I don't really know what I want to do with my life, but I think it will have something to do with cosmetology. I like hair and makeup just as much as I like fashion so if I don't become a cosmetologist then I will pursue a job in sports medicine or physical therapy. I love sports, especially boxing and football. I love to fight, it is a passion. My best friend and protector, Damien as you now know, spars with me all the time. I miss him a lot: he is pretty much my conscious. I prefer to hang out with guys since I don't get along with females very well. I have only one best friend that is a girl and that is Tatyana, she has been with me since kindergarten. We have fought a few dozen people in our day. My other best friends are Marcel, Aiyoku's boyfriend, and Avante, Damien's younger cousin."

The room fell silent after Ai's speech. The girls' introductions were both on their own spectrum's. Neither of them had the same view on anything and that was unusual since most thought that since they were twins they were the same in every aspect. I smiled with pride at my daughters, loving how even though Ai seems determined to stay out of the Taisho family's life, she was all ready subconsciously settling herself in. It's ironic, really, when even though she wanted nothing to do with them, she revealed a lot about herself than she had with even meeting Damien. And she had been a very chatty girl when she was eight.

"That was very interesting to see such differences! Now that we know a little bit about you two, would either of you like to get to know your father and his side of the family?" Touga asked eagerly, finally breaking the silence.

Aiyoku smiled brightly. I smiled wider as she opened her mouth to say yes. I frowned deeply, however, at Ai when she cleanly cut through sharply,

"No. Not really. In all actuality, I could care less. None of you cared about my mother while she was gone so why the hell should you care about her now?!" Ai snapped at them, glaring. Frustrated, a placed a hand over my eyes to escaped the shocked and outraged faces of the Taisho family, particularly Izyaoi. Oh, Ai…that temper really needs to be controlled…

Touga surprisingly seemed unperturbed as he turned to Aiyoku with a pleasant smile,

"Aiyoku, would you like to meet us?"

Aiyoku smiled, nodding. "Yes. I've always wanted a father figure and even though Mom is great, having a dad would be even better."

"Well those are two opposite answers, now why is that?" Touga asked curiously. Ai frowned, folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes were venomous, immediately telling Touga that he had just crossed a very sensitive line with Ai, and that this time she wasn't going to ignore it.

"Look, old man," Ai chastised him rudely, "Just because we are twins doesn't mean we are the same person. Our genetic makeup may be the same but our outlooks, personalities, and ambitions are different. Yo-Yo wants a father, I don't: end of story."

I saw Ai peer at Miyu, who suddenly stepped forward. Ai narrowed her eyes, inwardly smirking when seeing who this was. The woman held herself as if she was the queen of the world with her over-caked face with make-up, and too tight clothes. Ai frowned, however, seething furiously when hearing the woman insult me. I knew all ready that things took a turn for the worse: NO ONE insulted me without exacting the famous temper of not only Ai, but also Aiyoku.

"I wonder if it's because Kagome has made you lie about Sesshomaru being your father. I bet you don't want a father because Sesshomaru really isn't your father and I bet you want Sesshomaru to be your father because he has money to take care of you." Miyu said, finally speaking up.

Aiyoku jumped up on her feet and started to walk towards her, anger and fury clear on her face. Also apparent was the intention of murder in her gaze. Ai and I looked at each other and followed behind Aiyoku, making sure that she didn't do anything to harm Miyu. Yes, the woman was a piece of work, but we really don't need the hassle of a law suit on our hands. It could damage the reputation of _Fatal Impressions_ if the wife of Sesshomaru Taisho, the world's most ruthless executive, beaten to a pulp. Not to mention Aiyoku would have a felon on her hands…

"And just who would you be?" Aiyoku asked, looking down at Miyu even though Miyu was still a good few inches taller than she was. Miyu shivered at her tone of voice before telling her, her name with utter confidence that the child before her could do nothing and was nothing more than what she was: a child.

"Miyu Taisho -" Miyu blinked as Aiyoku effortlessly and flawlessly interrupted her with her cool, cold, and decidedly chilling reprimand.

"Oh, I see. So you're Miyu. You're the woman that married my father, the reason why my mom left and cut off almost all connections with Tokyo. You're the deceitful wench. I loathe you and your entire being! My mother never told us anything about our father until this morning, bitch, so don't speak unless you know all the facts! She isn't making us lie about anything and you should know that. My sister and I shouldn't have to lie. If you look at us you can tell that we are a part of the Taisho Clan. Who else in this God-forsaken world has shiny silver hair and golden, amber eyes?! Come on and be smart for once in your life, but if you insist that we are lying then I'll take a paternity test! I'll do anything to prove that my mother is no liar unlike you and your flunky, Tsubaki."

"Your sister would need to take one too. Just because one of you takes it doesn't mean that you both are his," Miyu said in a superior tone, eyes narrowed hatefully.

Ai tapped Aiyoku on the shoulder signaling that she was going to take over. Still absorbed in her anger, Aiyoku didn't protest when I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back softly until her back hit my chest. I wrapped my arms soothingly around her, caressing her arms as I settled my chin on her head. I whispered calm words to her until she would come back from her temper. Slowly but surely, I felt her melt into my embrace and she took my hand, squeezing it in thanks.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but if you didn't know or weren't paying attention earlier, twins have the same genetic makeup, meaning that we are the same person!" Ai informed Miyu as if she was a six-year-old. "We have the same DNA so only one of us really has to take the test because the results will come back the same for both of us. If you were smart and actually paid attention in school then you would know that, but I guess you can't pay attention when you're too busy sucking- I mean seducing a man into your bed. I have looked you up, Miyu and I know all about you and your conniving ways, and even though I don't like Sesshomaru, I will make sure he divorces your ass before we leave. I bet on my life that within six months you will be receiving the boot with nothing put a pair of broke down Jimmy Choo's on your feet. Take it from me, that's a promise not a threat."

Ai cockily jumped at Miyu, causing her to fall out of her chair. She looked at me with a glare that promised pain. I flashed a quick smile at her and went back to where I was sitting, Aiyoku coming to sit on the arm rest of the chair.

It looked as though I didn't need to get revenge on Miyu since my girls were going to do it for me.

**.::::::::::::.**

After Ai's threat, the night ended rather quickly, leaving everyone in a state of confusion and anxiety. Most were rather cautious of the girls, especially Ai, and those that weren't afraid were mesmerized. Yami, being one of those people, lied in his bed and thought about Ai. She was just what he wanted in a girl, and if she was single like her mother had said, then all he had to do was win her love and trust. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy job, but it was something that he was willing to work for. He wanted Ai Higurashi and no one was going to stop him from having her.

**-end-**

**Tell Me What You Think.**

**Peace. Love && Crunk.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Game

I woke up the next morning with her on my mind. I dreamed about me kissing her, hugging her, holding her, and making love to her. It all felt so real like she was actually dreaming about me too. I hope so, because I needed her to feel the same way I feel about her, just so winning her over would be that much easier. I rolled out of bed and stretched there were many things I needed to do today, just so I could get to know her better.

I threw on a pair of dirty basketball shorts and headed towards my father's office, it was still early in the morning so he should still be at home. I knocked twice before I heard his deep voice say "Come in." I walked into his office and took a seat in front of him, waiting for him to finish whatever column he was reading in the Tokyo Daily News. It was most likely the reviews from last night's event at the hotel, or stocks. Knowing my father it was both he was always worried about two things money and the public's perspective of him and his businesses.

"Yami, you're up early is there anything I can do for you?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised and his black wavy hair fanning behind him. I straightened myself giving off this appearance of toughness that he instilled in me at a young age. I took a deep unnoticeable breath and allowed my question to flow off my lips.

"Father. I was wondering if I could go with Uncle Sesshomaru to see the twins?" His eyes tensed up and then his body relaxed as he reclined in his leather office chair.

"And why is that?" 'Why? Why was I asking to go? What was my purpose for going I couldn't just say come out and say that the reason I wanted to go was to meet Ai, because then he would automatically tell me no and send me over to my 'girlfriends' house.' I stopped and thought for a second before responding with a teenage answer not a well thought out answer.

"No reason, I just wanted to go and get out the house" I steeled myself as my heart rate increased to the point that I knew my father could hear it from across the desk. He leaned forward and laughed, a hearty laugh not one of those menacing laughs you here when the bad guy had just came up with a devious plan. 'Oh! I'm in big shit now.' I thought thinking of an escape route just encase my father wanted to jump me.

"That's what you have a girlfriend for Yami, take her out and have a good time with her, don't go looking for a new one in a girl you don't know anything about" I knew I had lost after his response but, that didn't keep me from making a smart come back.

"Father just because the twins have scared you adults away doesn't mean I should stray away from them too. And who said I'm looking for a new girlfriend, I just want to get to know the twins they will be the new kids at my school, and the least I could do is introduce them into Shikon High society." I inhaled with pride. '_Go Yami! Lovely come back' _I cheered to myself as my father finally relaxed showing off the fact that he had given up and I had won.

"True, well I guess if it's okay with Sesshomaru you can tag along, if he says no you should go out and have fun with your girlfriend" That word girlfriend slipped from his lips again.

The girlfriend he was talking about wasn't much of a girlfriend but, more of a slut. She was sleeping with Kami knows who, while still claiming to be madly in love with me. I on the other hand didn't want her I never did. She was just an inconvenience my parents dropped in my lap once I became star of the football team. "It is only fair for the hottest jock to date the hottest cheerleader right?" Were my father's exact words before he introduced me to Moriyo.

"Yes Sir." slipped from my lips out of tradition, but instead of getting up from my chair, I waited for my father to excuse me. As soon as "You're excused." came from his lips I was up and out the door heading towards my bedroom. I needed to get in touch with Sesshomaru before he left the house and headed towards Ms. Kagomes'.

**.:::::::::::.**

I kissed her lips with ever intent of making her mine. I pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her half-naked body against mine. I broke the kiss and proceeded to kiss my way down from her ear to her neck finally ending on her shoulder blade. I sucked on her shoulder blade, while she moaned my name ever so softly.

"Mhmmm, Sesshomaru" My lovely goddess said from under me.

"What is it darling?" I mumbled as I kissed and sucked on her c-cup breast.

"We can't do this remember? I'm a whore." her body seemed to melt into my satin sheets leaving me to lay there in dead silence. I woke up from my dream with a light sheet of perspiration covering my body and a terrible hard on, but even with the agonizing pain coming from my member all I could think about was what her dream self had said.

_We can't do this remember? I'm a whore … _

My own heartbreaking words were coming back to haunt me in my subconscious. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that my 'loving wife' was missing. I knew she was most likely out spending my money buying distasteful items she called clothing. I looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand and saw that the clock read 7:30 A.M.  
I pushed the covers off my half-naked body; slowly headed towards the shower to start what I thought would be an eventful day. I would be spending it with my girls, the girls that I didn't know; one hated me and the other could do nothing more but adore me. 'Oh yes today was going to be eventful,' I thought turning on the water making sure that it was as cold as ice. My painful hard on that I had ignored was still throbbing against my black silk boxers. I stepped into the shower and felt the coldness of the water calm my throbbing member and the shame I had developed towards myself diminish. This was the same shame I had been dealing with for almost sixteen years.

'How could I have been so stupid?' was what I continued to ask myself while going through my morning ritual of getting clean. I rinsed off, brushed my teeth, and towel dried my hair before heading towards my bedroom.

… Buzz buzz …. Buzz buzz … Buzz buzz … Buzz buzz …

I looked towards my blackberry buzzing against my dresser thinking about whether or not I should ignore it. I decided not to, knowing that it would only cause problems for me later if I did. I clicked the button labeled open and read what the text message said.

From- Yami Cell  
Time-7:50 AM  
Message: Hey Uncle Sessho! Can I come over to your house today and chill, father said it was okay.

I looked at the message and almost smiled, even though he didn't mention Ai and Aiyoku. I knew the only reason why he wanted to come over was to spend time with them, not with me. I held the phone in my hand and thought about the pros and cons of him coming. If I allowed him to come I could learn things about the girls without putting in much work, and he would make the atmosphere less awkward and tense. On the other hand, him coming meant that the girls would spend less time with me and Kagome wouldn't like that too much, but she was already pissed at me so overall it really didn't matter. My thumb went to typing out the text as if it had already decided what I was going to do before I did.

Sure Yami be ready in 20 minutes  
Don't keep me waiting.  
-SEND-

.::::::::::::.

I woke up with Sesshomaru on my mind. Today he was suppose to come over and pick up Ai and Aiyoku; I couldn't wait. Not because I wanted to see him no, that was never a reason of mine (or at least that's what I tell myself) I wanted to show him how successful I had become without him. I have been gloating about my magazine since I had been here, but today I was actually going to show him what a CEO of a top selling magazine looked like. I was going to use the old saying, you never know what you got until it's gone, and boy was I gone.

I slid out of bed, grabbed my satin royal blue robe and tied it around my waist. I slipped on my fuzzy slippers and headed into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out eggs, red and green bell peppers, onions, bacon, butter and milk. I quickly walked over towards the cabinet and pulled out some pancake mix and oatmeal. I pulled down one small pot and two large skillets from the rack hanging above the bar and turned on three of the burners on the stove. I then poured a cup and a half of water into the pot and waited for it to boil. While waiting I started mixing the pancake mix with milk and washing my vegetables. I poured portions of pancake mix in one of the skillets and then pour the eggs in another. I headed out the kitchen and back towards my bedroom to pick out something to wear, but before I could even make it into my bedroom, the doorbell rang. I stopped and turned towards the wall clock to check the time.

8:30AM

"Damn he is early." I muttered to myself while walking through the living room and towards the front door.

I opened the door slowly completely ignoring the fact that I was dressed in nothing but a thin silk gown and robe. The cool air from outside caused me to shiver and I could have sworn I caught Sesshomaru undressing me with his eyes. Ha like that would ever happen two times in one week. I looked him over and my mouth watered. He was dressed in loose fitting denim jeans with a royal blue button down collared shirt and a pair of black loafers.. His waist length hair was straight as paper and flowing down his back and I couldn't stop the images that flashed before my eyes.

_"Sesshomaru, come here. I want to play in your hair." I said sounding much like an eight-year-old girl than a teenager._

_"Kagome I have to study, father has been testing me every chance he gets and I slipped up today. Taking over this company is rather important to me you know that" He turned towards me while pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked so tired and I just wanted to relieve some of his stress. He needed a break!_

_"Sesshomaru what's fifteen minutes, of our time. If you let me brush it I promise I'll leave you alone, so you can study."_

_"Okay love but, only for you." He walked over towards me and took a seat in between my legs. I moved his hair so that he wouldn't seat on it and began to brush sections of it. He relaxed with every stroke before he was lightly dosing off on my lap._

_The best way to give Sesshomaru a break was through his silken tresses that made the most gorgeous women turn green with envy. _

I smiled at the minor memory feeling warmth flow through my body.

.::::::::::::.

When she opened the door I paused at her beauty, even with no make-up and her hair all over the place she was gorgeous. Miyu never looked this good in the morning, she looked dead from the lack of make-up and her hair never kept its sheen as Kagomes did now.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." she said flashing me a smile.

"Good morning Kagome, I hope you don't mind but, I brought Yami along." I responded with a small smirk.

"Its fine the girls won't mind too much. Anyways come in both of you I have breakfast cooking. Yo Yo is probably still sleeping, Ai most likely is downstairs training." I raised my eyebrow at this, "Yes, Sesshomaru, she trains, when she was younger she wanted to be a professional boxer, and I think she still does, but it's on the back burner for now. You should spar with her sometime I bet she'll give you a run for your money."

"I highly doubt that, no one has ever beaten this Sesshomaru." I responded puffing out my chest in pride.

"Still as cocky as ever I see, lets head in side shall we." She opened the door wider and allowed Yami and myself to step in.

I was awed by the appearance of her home. It had high ceilings, hard wood floors and windows in every corner. Overall, it was very wide and open. From where I stood, I could see the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

"I'm going to get dressed and ready for work, Yami could you make sure breakfast is finished and served?" she asked Yami who nodded his head before brushing past me and heading towards the kitchen. "Sesshomaru, you are welcomed to take a look around the house, while you wait, if you need me my bedroom is right passed the kitchen on the other side of the stairs." I nodded in her direction while taking off my shoes and heading towards the living room.

When I stepped into the living room, I noticed the many pictures placed around the room. I looked at each of them focusing on the age of the girls and what they were doing. The first picture was Kagome's graduation picture. She stood next to an unfamiliar Japanese girl with hot pink hair, pale skin and violet eyes. They were posing with their diplomas in their hands.

The second was a picture of the twins. They were dressed in matching denim outfits, which consisted of a pleaded denim skirt and a denim vest with either a purple shirt (Aiyoku) or a lime green shirt (Ai) underneath the vest. They both were standing in front of the Disney Palace in Florida, and the smiles on their faces made my heart flutter. I quickly looked over the rest of the photos, which were taking in many different wonders the world had to offer before stopping in front of a more recent one that couldn't have been taking no more than a month or so ago.

On the wall hung s picture of Ai and Aiyoku where in it along with another Japanese girl that looked much like the one in Kagome's graduation picture, and then there were 3 other guys. One had hazel eyes, with curly hair pulled back into a low pony tail, with tan colored skin and was holding on to Aiyoku as if she was his only life line. The other was a dark skinned like milk chocolate; he had green eyes and had Ai on his back. The other was in between he wasn't dark nor was he bright just somewhere in the middle. He was hugging the other Japanese girl and was throwing up the peace sign, and smiling. They were all standing on the beach with the sunset behind them. I guessed that those were the kids Kagome had been talking about the night before, but I couldn't place names with faces.

"The light skinned boy is Marcel and he's Yo Yo's boyfriend. The boy that's carrying me is Damien my protector, and that's Avante his cousin, and Tatyana my best friend." I heard a soft voice to my right and automatically I knew it belonged to Ai.

"Where was this picture taken?" I questioned not bothering to look down at her, knowing that she was focusing on the picture just as much as I was.

"Cancun, it was Momma's graduation trip for Marc."

"Oh okay, you miss them don't you?"

"Yes I do they are not just my friends, they are family. They fight for me I fight for them. They protect me, I protect them. That's how it's always been, since forever." I looked down at her and noticed that she was staring back at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She blinked a few times before moving past me and heading into the kitchen.

.::::::::::::.

'I wonder where Ai is?' was the only thing I could think about while I made her breakfast. I had watched Kagome disappear into her room, heard shuffling coming from upstairs, meaning Yo Yo was up. I knew my uncle Sesshomaru was walking around in the living checking out all the pictures.

"Umm, excuse me, but what the hell are you doing here? I don't remember Mama telling me Sesshomaru was bringing you with him" There goes my spitfire and my soon to be everything.

"I asked _**Your Father **_If I could come with him today and he said that was fine, your mother was cool with it too." I answered putting an emphasized on your and father, since she wouldn't call him that herself.

"He's not my father, just a sperm donor, remember that!" ouch that hurt, a sperm donor, I hope Uncle didn't hear that.

"Why do you hate him so?" I asked turning off the burner underneath the eggs and oatmeal.

"Hate is such a strong word. Let's just say I strongly dislike him, and why? Well he broke my mother's heart. You only see a front, you don't see what happens behind closed doors." '_**What the hell was that suppose to mean? **_' I thought flipping over the last few pancakes.

She walked past me and headed towards the refrigerator, and I finally got a good look at her body. She had on a black Under Armour sport bra with a pair of men's basketball shorts', which hit her right below her knee; showing off her tanned and toned calf muscle. Her stomach was flat and from where I was standing it looked like she had something close to a 6-pack; but even with the muscles she was still as sexy as ever. The fashion show last night did nothing to show what I was staring at right now. She also had a butterfly belly button ring and a when she turned around I noticed she had a long scar right above her left hip. "_**I wonder what happened."**_

"You're burning those pancakes idiot." She muttered, while taking a sip of her bottled water. I looked down at the skillet and noticed the black smoke coming from it. She was damn right; I was burning the damn pancakes. I turned off the burner and removed the skillet scrapping the burnt pancakes onto a plate.

"Well those were the first pancakes I've ever burnt," I groaned to myself.

"If you spent less time staring me down you wouldn't have. Have self control and realize that you're spending the majority of the day with me, meaning I'm not going anywhere you'll have plenty of time to stare at me when we leave." She finished off her bottled water, and walked over to me so we were face to face, or more face to chest. She was much shorter than I was. She looked up and I looked down. She leaned forward and placed a small butterfly kiss on my lips before walking away. I stood there stiff. '_**What the hell was that?'**_ I thought turning around and watching her figure disappear around the corner.

"She's gone Yami so please stop staring off into space," My Uncle Sesshomaru said, and I was guessing he saw everything that just happened.  
"Excuse me but, if I remember correctly you were checking Ms. Kagome out the entire time she was talking to you. I don't even understand how you focus and responded to her the way you were looking at her." The room was silent I knew I had won that minor battle. I began fixing myself a plate, before taking a seat at the bar next to Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah and breakfast is ready." I mumbled placing the first slice of buttery goodness into my mouth.

**.::::::::::::.**

'He's lips are so soft' I thought heading down the hall and into the office. I needed to check my e-mail and see if Damien had e-mailed me back yet. I logged in and found that indeed he had.

"Hey Cupcake!  
What the hell you crying for?!?!?!?!? Don't be crying okay!!!! I don't like you crying even if it's because you miss us. We'll be there in no time just watch! Anyways you got your wish Ta Ta whooped that hoes ass yesterday, it was funny, she said something and Ta Ta just lost it. I think Ta Ta is PMS-ing because she is jumping on everybody! Anyways other than Ta Ta fighting everything is peachy keen round this way. Mi Mi is bouncing around the house all jolly like, she got me worried, and you and I know that when she gets jolly she's plotting but against who I don't know. I miss you and Yo Yo so damn much it's sad!!! Rico and Chico said what's up and they miss ya'll too and you already the know the gang is missing you. Ta Ta Is bouncing all jolly and shit like Mi Mi… they got us all scared yo.  
Bout your Daddy thing. Momma still hasn't told you? That's sad, but I know she will she's just scared oh and give him and his family a chance once you do meet him you might actually like him.  
I bet you'll like Shikon High School too if you stop making stumbling blocks for yourself, go in there and show them Asian girls who's the shit!

Anyways … About this Boy … Yami Onigumo …

I DON'T APPROVE!!! DIDN'T I SAY FIND A GOOD BOY NOT A BOY BAD BOY!!! AI IF HE FUCKS UP I FUCK HIM UP! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!!! Ummm, if I was swinging for the other team I would say he sounds hot but, since I'm not he's ugly as fuck.

Well I have nothing else left to say give Momma, Kikyo, and Yo Yo a Hug and a Kiss for us.  
I Love you Boo!  
-D"

I laughed all the way through the message; he was right about me and everything else, well except Yami I already liked the boy and he liked me to( at lease I think he does). Wait till Mama hears that her best friend Mi Mi and her daughter Ta Ta were at acting jolly and shit, she'll pass out at the notion of them plotting.

"Hey D  
So I Met My Daddy And His Family And All Of Mama's Old Friends Yesterday At The Fashion Show We Were In. IT Was Soo Much Fun!!! I Looked Good!!! Yo Yo, Mama And Aunty Did Too!!! Anyways Back To What I Was Saying; I Don't Like Them But I'll Do Like You Said And Be Nice. YES! Ta Ta Kicken Her Ass … Give Ta Ta Extra Love For Me Please!!! Soo Mi Mi And Ta Ta Bouncing Huh … I Shall Be Telling Momma ASAP. Umm Tell Chico And Rico I Said HI And I Miss Them Too, And What The Hell Was They Doing Over There With You? I Thought Ya'll Wasn't Cool, Or Was You Over There Smoking??? You Betta Not Be Over There Smoking! You Promised Me And Mama You Would Stop Doing Mary Jane!!! Ummm About The Yami Thing … Well … Ummm … You See What Happened Was … Ummm … I Kissed Him Like A Few Minutes Ago … HIS LIPS ARE SUPER DUPER SOFT!!! It Wasn't A Hot And Heavy Kiss Just A Peck. Well I Gotta Go Get Ready We're Going Out With Sesshomaru(Our Father) And Yami Today For Some Bonding Stuff. I Hope It Turns Out To Be Fun, And I Hope Yami And Sesshomaru Actually Like Me And Yo Yo. Hmmm You're the Only Person Next To Ta Ta Whose Knows But I Want A Father And I Want Him To Like Me. I'm Just Scared. Bye Bye D …

I Love you Too Boo!  
-CupCake!"

I logged off the computer, left out the room, and sprinted towards my mom's room. Wait till she hears about her Bestie and her daughter.

.::::::::::::.

"MOMMA!!!" I heard Ai yell as I stepped out the shower. "_**'What could possibly be wrong?'**_

"Ai I''m in the bathroom, what's wrong?"

"I just got an e-mail from Damien and he told me that Mi Mi and Ta Ta bouncing around all jolly like," she said from the other side of the door. I dropped my toothbrush and snatched open the bathroom door.

"Did you say bouncing around jolly like?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"That means she's plotting, but against who?"

"I don't know but, you need to check our e-mail and voice mail and find out, because if she's about to take somebody out we need to be there."

"Your right that we do, start up my laptop and bring me my cell and Bluetooth. Then go get dressed!"

"What should I wear?"

"Wear your brown shorts and your pink and brown halter top, with your pink wedges, with pink jewelry."

"Okay, oh and good morning momma"

"Good morning Ai" I watched her sprint out of my room and I picked up my blackberry. I clinked on my voice mail and didn't hear any messages and I felt my heart beat grow louder in my ears.

"_**Mi Mi what the hell is you planning?"**_

I logged into my e-mail on my laptop and smiled at the sight of Mi Mi's e-mail.

"Ello Gome!  
So I know by now D has sent Ai an e-mail stating that my daughter and I are bouncing around all jolly and shit and guess what we are but not because of what you think. Don't worry we're not plotting to kill anyone, oh no we leave that up to Marc and his family. Actually, we decided that we were coming to you! So get the house ready and prepped because we moving in! You didn't think we would just let you move to the other side of the world and leave us all by our lonesome did you?! Ha Ha Ha funny if you did.. Anyways we should be there around 4:30 Saturday evening so have a car ready to pick us up please and thank you. Oh and you should be receiving a call from Tokyo U's admissions Marc is transferring over there and they need to know for sure that he is living with you. Don't worry about enrolling Te and Ta Ta I've already called Shikon High and Damien talked to Kikyo so he'll be working with you to get Fatal Impressions up and running! See I've thought of everything! Plotting is my thing chika! Well I'll see you in a few! Love you Chika! Muah!

OH AND DON'T TELL THE GIRLS! I WANNA SURPRISE THEM!"

A big smile spread across my lips and chuckled a bit. My best friend plotted to against me, no wonder she convinced me to get such a big house! I wanted to be mad but, I couldn't my family would be whole again! And my best friend would be here to help me with the Sesshomaru situation. I bounced around jolly and got dressed, I pulled on my purple and grey checked slacks and my purple sleeveless top. I slipped on my purple and grey close-toed pumps before going into the bathroom to curl my hair and apply my makeup. Once I was done I grabbed my briefcase and headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

**.:::::::::::::.**

I stood in the bathroom humming away while applying my eye linear and lip gloss. I couldn't help but be super excited! Today I get to spend the day with my father! Woot woot! Ever since I was little I wanted to know so much about him, and now I was finally getting that chance!

"Yo Yo? You done in there I need to take a shower!" Ai yelled beating on the door.

"I'm done, I'm done quit beating on the door!" I said while opening the door

"About time! I've been sitting in here waiting for a hot 5 minuets!"

"Whatever Ai, so is Sesshomaru here?" I asked taking one last look at my self before turning towards her.

"Yes along with Yami." I giggled when she blushed after saying his name.

"So what did you do?" Already having somewhat of a feeling that she would try something.

"I kinda gave him a kiss, it was a soft peak. His lips are so soft! I mean Kami I could kiss him all day if I had to !" I giggled again Ai was just too cute when she was crushing on someone.

"Hmm really now, so I'm guessing your going after him?"

"Of course." Then the seductiveness came out.

**The chase was on!**

"Have fun with that."

"I will, so what you wearing?"

"My white strapless sundress with my silver butterfly sandals."

"Hmm, I see you trying to impress your father." She mumbled and I frowned, he was her father too!

"He's your father too Ai."

"Yea, Yea, whatever, he gotta prove himself for me to even think about calling him that, but I gotta take a shower and get dresses so get out!" I did as she said and stepped out the bathroom and headed towards my room to get dressed. I could already tell today was going to be a good day. I started humming once again while putting on lotion and sliding into my white dress. I buckled my gladiator styled white sandals before pulling out my brush and brushing my hair. It took a lot of time to get all the knots out but once I did my hair laid nice and wavy to the center of my back. I slid my white and silver butterfly headband on before grabbing my butterfly earring and necklace and placing the one. By the time I had finished getting dressed Ai was standing at the door with a towel wrapped around her.

"You got the lotion? Its not in the bathroom."

"Yeah It's on my bed." She grabbed it from off my bed and I heard the bathroom door click shut. 10 minutes later she appeared again fully dressed with her hair pulled into a curly ponytail.

"You ready?" she asked squirting a little bit of perfume on herself.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, lets go."

**.::::::::::::.**

When the girls emerged from upstairs, I had to say my baby girls were beautiful. Sesshomaru and Yami stopped whatever conversation they were having and watched them walk into the kitchen, dressed up and decked out. They carried an 'I deserve to be treated like a queen.' aura around them and I couldn't help but smile. They did after all learn from the best. Sesshomaru and Yami watched them as they fixed their plates and took a seat on the bar in front of them. They didn't say anything and seemed to ignore the fact that they were even there, once they finished eating they cleaned off their dishes loaded them into the dishwasher before heading into my bedroom for only Kami knows what.

"Gentlemen, ya'll can stop staring they're not going to disappear or anything. However, before you say a word, let me tell you something. They attract attention on purpose but then not really. They get it from Mi Mi and me; we never stepped out the house without looking our best and demanded the attention of everyone watching. Don't let their confidence stop you from getting to know them the best way anyone can. Just watch and let them do them, they'll open up to you in no time, but I must get going, Tokyo traffic regardless the time of day is hectic, make sure to have them home my five I'll have a surprise waiting so please don't be late. Have fun." I blew both of them kisses and grabbed my bags before going into my bedroom to say goodbye to my girls.

"Ai, Yo Yo?" I said from the bedroom door.

"Yes Ma'Am." they said together simultaneously.

"I'm getting ready to go to work, come give me some love!"

"Coming!" they shouted once again together. I watched them both emerge from the closet with a purse in hand. Ai had my pink and brown Juicy Couture Ring Bling Day Dreamer Tote while Yo Yo had my white leather Guess bag.

"No wonder you came into my room, ya'll wanted purses, anyways I gotta be heading off to work, I'll try to be home before ya'll get home so we can decide on what to eat. I'm thinking Italian or Greek, but we'll see. I love you two, and be good for Sesshomaru and Yami, especially you Ai!"

"Hey!"

"Don't Hey me young lady, now come here and give me hug." We hugged for a good couple of minutes before pulling apart. I placed kisses on both of their foreheads before walking out of my room and towards the garage. Time to go fire a couple of people! I loved the thrill it gave me to fire someone who really didn't want to be there in the first place. Now don't get me wrong I didn't fire people just for the hell of it, I did it because I wanted perfection and at this moment my Japanese Corporation wasn't producing perfection, not matter how much money I was making I knew the magazine could and would get better.

.::::::::::::.

I walked back into the kitchen with Yo Yo at my side.

"So are ya'll ready to go?" I asked Sesshomaru and Yami who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Yes we are, but first could you show me the rest room?" Yami asked placing his and Sesshomaru dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah sure, it's this way." I turned around and headed down the hallway that was behind the stairs.

"Ai! Dad and I are going to be waiting on ya'll in the car 'kay?!" I heard Yo Yo yell from behind.

"'Kay" I yelled back.

"Damn your house has a pretty weird layout, everything is hidden and unnoticeable." Yami said grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"Yeah I know, but momma likes it this way, and I do it. Keeps people from knowing exactly what you got." I looked over to him trying to figure out why exactly he had pulled me to a stop. I caught the lusty gleam in his eye and had a pretty good feeling that I had been tricked." You didn't need to use the bathroom did you?" I asked taking a step back.

"No I just wanted to be alone with you for a little bit, you know that kiss you gave me wasn't real, nor was it breath taking..." He said with a smirk on his face. I took another step back. **'I really should be running'**

"It wasn't supposed to be; it was just a test, see if I really felt a spark or was I liking you based on the fact that you have this bad boy appeal about you." I responded as he pushed me against the wall behind me.

"Well did I pass?" He said sliding my purse to the ground and lacing my fingers with his.

"I can't remember how about you remind me?" I said titling my head upward to kiss him. He got the message and pressed his lips against mine, and I must say I never felt anything so good. I nibbled on his bottom lip a bit earning me a moan. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and vice versa, while he pushed his body against mine. I felt his erection and moaned at how hard he was.

_**Damn this boy was big to only be 16!**_

We both pulled away and looked at each other, flushed and panting. He unlaced our hands and lifted me against the wall, I already knew what he wanted and that was something he was not going to get. I grabbed his hands tightly and applied enough force to knock him off balance. I slid down the wall quickly before sweeping him with my right leg and watching him hit the ground. The look on his face was priceless, full of shock, hurt [from the fall] and amusement.

"Sweetie there is something you should know, I'm still a virgin and plan on staying that way for a hot minuet. I don't give in to dudes all that easily so just because you think you've gotten to me you haven't. I don't just play hard to get, I am hard to get. There is no other chick out there like me, please learn to never forget that. Now pick yourself up and let us go, I am bored with your played out game. Next time come with something better…" I picked up my purse, pulled out my mirror and started to look myself over; making sure it wasn't too obvious of what had just occurred. I heard a shuffling noise from behind me signaling that Yami had gotten up. I flashed him a quick seductive smile and headed back the way we came.

**'**_**Let the games begin honey.'**_  
-end-

So That's the chapter! I wrote it all by myself! I hope you liked it! So everybody like Ai, she's a little vixen isn't she, but don't worry you'll learn more about Yo Yo as the story progresses, once Marc gets there the real fun will finally start to happen. Okay so to everyone who thinks Mi Mi and Ta Ta sounded pretty weird with the 'bouncing around jolly' bit well I just kinda came to mind, whenever I describe them like that know that their plotting maybe not with each other, possibly against each other, just know and wonder! Well thank you to my beta Chaos_queen77 Who harassed me for the new chapters of TMB and TLA! Hope You enjoyed it!

(Hell yes I harassed you to get it done... * pouts * I'm impatient.- Chaos_Queen said)

Peace. Love. && Crunk!  
**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Control: Play or Be Played

Once I arrived at work, I wanted to scream! Everything was out of order; nothing was how it was supposed to be! Kikyo was right these people needed to be whipped into shape! It was beyond my intellect as to how anything was getting done in this hell-hole. Oh Kami, give me strength.

I unlocked the door to my office expecting it to be in the same unorganized manner as the actual floor but, fortunately it was not. Everything was filed where it was supposed to be. 'The Book' was sitting on my desk waiting for my review, and I knew I could thank my lovely older sister for keeping this part of the show looking nice.

Sighing I placed my bags on the floor next to me, pulled out my notepad and went to work on 'The Book'. I'm not sure how much time I spent scribbling over 'The Book' but, when Kikyo showed up, I guessed it had been at least an hour or so.

"I see you're already going over 'The Book.' Do you hate it?" she asked as she took the seat across from me.

"No, … well, its nice … Okay. Yeah I hate it! Like who came up with this shit?!" I yelled in an exasperated tone.

"That would be your personal assistant, Hiken. He's a really sweet boy, only about 25. He has good intentions, and a lot of potential. However, he does need some guidance. I like him and I know you will too. He just needs to be given a chance." Kikyo said in a pleading tone. I could tell that she cared about the boy and really wanted me to give him a chance to prove himself, but I wasn't sure if I could.

"I hope I do. I get his purpose for this month's issue but he's not into follow through. There is so much else to elaborate on."

"That's where I usually take over, he gets the big picture, but not the important details of it all."

"Well I guess I'll just have to teach him the ropes," I replied throwing my pen down and leaning back in my chair. Today was going to be a long day.

"So how was breakfast? Sesshomaru show up extra early like always."

"Of course, he was there at 8:30ish, I was still in my gown and cooking breakfast, Yo Yo was still sleeping and Ai was training in the basement. So I didn't really get a chance to experience they're first time with him. When I left they had just finished breakfast and were grabbing purses from my closet. They hadn't spoken too many words to Sesshomaru or Yami."

"Yami was there?" I looked at Kikyo and noticed the twinkle in her eye; she was plotting.

"Kikyo, no playing matchmaker!"

"I'm not, well I am, but I plan on making Yami work for it. Do you know that he has a girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah her name is Moriyo, think high school version of Miyu."

"Oh really, well Ai is nothing like me, when she see's something she wants she goes for it, so Moriyo might wanna watch her back."

"That's not the problem, the problem is does Ai know about Moriyo? If not you know, how she is going to take it. Yami will lose the chance before he even got it."

"True she'll think he played her and all kinds of stuff. Well I guess I'll worry about that once they get home tonight. Oh and I know you already know this but Mi Mi and the others will be here around 5."

"Yes, I know, she contacted me first, who do you think set up the scholarship transfers and getting Damien a job up here? It just had to be me. Him and Hiken will be your help around the office, if they're not trying to kill each other. You know Damien is very protective about his girls. I doubt he is going to trust Hiken on the first meeting so you'll have 2 young men fighting for your affections."

"Lovely like I need that right now. With Sesshomaru and the girls, Miyu and her minions plotting, Ai's boy problems and trying to make sure Yo Yo doesn't end up pregnant even though I have faith in my son-in-law, Marcel, but still. I feel more like a ringleader than a mom/successful business woman."

"Okay so next topic: Sesshomaru." I looked at her and froze, I didn't tell her about the kiss or that I still had feeling for him.

"There's nothing to talk about Ki Ki, I just want him to love the girls I could careless if me and him become friends or anything more." I said casually, hoping she would be satisfied with my answer and change the subject.

"Kagome you're a bad liar, I know something happened. I also know that you love the kid, I noticed it when you looked at him last night on that stage."

"Kikyo I was just modeling. I didn't even know it was him in the front."

"Kagome, who else in the world has silver silky hair like that man? NO ONE! Not even Inuyasha and Touga have hair that sexy, you knew it was him and you wanted to put on a show, which you did. You need to move on! What happened with you going out on a date with Bank? I think he would be good for you, and plus the girls love him, and if he does anything wrong Jak-Jak will get him."

"Kikyo, I don't have time to date, let alone have a serious relationship. I've just relocated across the Pacific and have to mend relationships with people whom I was never supposed to lose contact with. Do you know how weird it was to see Kagura and the others. We were supposed to be best friends forever, and look at us."

"Kagome no one told you to run, no one told you to stay away. You choose to do that. On top of that, this isn't your first time back home, you've been home plenty of times since the girls were born, you stayed away from them not the other way around. You asked mom and me to cover for you because you didn't want anyone to know. I understand you didn't want Sesshomaru to take the girls but, I don't understand why you ran and kept them away. I still think that you could've faced him all those years ago."

"Kikyo I don't need the lecture right now. I have more important things to worry about, and you act like I didn't know that. I was young and naïve! Back in those days, I could've faced him but I didn't and guess what? I got the better end of the deal, I got the twins I got success and I created a family without even trying. Plus, don't blame this all on me, he could have found me if he wanted too! But he didn't and plus you're not the one Sesshomaru kissed the other night, he misses me, I don't miss him. He's miserable I'm not! End Of Story!" I had gotten so into my rant that I hadn't paid attention to what I was saying until it was too late.

"HE KISSED YOU!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

**Fuck.**

**Shit.  
Damn.**

**Great Kagome, open up another assortment of problems! **

However, a knock at the door saved me, and Kikyo flashed me 'this isn't over look' I just smiled and told our visitor to come in.

"Well hello Mrs. Tashio and hello Ms. Higurashi. My name is Hiken and I will be your personal assistant. I hope to Kami that you are pleased with the work I've done so far."

The young man now standing before me was rather cute for his age. He had on a pair of nice straight-legged black slacks, and a baby blue short-sleeved polo, and a pair of black loafers to match. His hazel colored eyes and brown spiky hair gave him a boyish look. He fidgeted slightly as he stood in front of my desk, while I concentrated more on his velvety voice, then his uneasiness. His voice was one that demanded control, and almost made me melt in my seat. His voice could rivals Sesshomarus' any day.

"Well hello Hiken, it is nice to finally meet you," I said while grasping his hand in a firm hand shake, "Kikyo has told me positive things about you and I look forward to working with you." I said taking a seat in my chair once again, I stared at him with a smirk on my face this boy didn't know what he had just gotten himself into.

"Well I'm not one to work with slackers so you have got to prove yourself to me. Good thing I have a list of things I need you to do for me today. I need you to arrange for a driver to pick up Kimiko Numazu, and four others from the airport around 4:30 PM and have them dropped off at this address," I scribbled down my address and pulled a key from my pocket and headed it to him, before continuing. "Then, I need you to bring me all the employee folders we are revamping this baby, and I also want to have a meeting with all of the executive mangers of each floor, bring me their folders too. Make the meeting around hm, 1-ish right after lunch. Oh, and I should be getting a call from Tokyo U and Shikon High School, if I do please make sure it gets patched through, it's of strong importance. If my daughters or their father calls take messages, I will get to them when I have the time I don't have time for complaining. Also Jakotsu should be making an appearance along with a few of my other closest friends around lunchtime so please set up reservations for eight people, at hmm, I don't know surprise me, or ask Kikyo. It's been a long time since I've had a reservations at any restaurants here in Tokyo. So you got all of that Hiken?" I asked finally looking the boy in the eyes.

Even though his features were calm, his eyes were bouncing trying to keep everything straight. He smiled at me and nodded before excusing himself from my office. About five minutes later, he appeared with a cart of nothing but folders before disappearing again. I opened up the first set of files and smiled, this was going to be too easy. I was taking control of this magazine and giving it a thorough clean up.

"Kikyo you can sit there and glare at me or you can help. I would like to be done with the termination process before lunch so I can start the hiring process and I can't do that alone. We'll talk about my love life with the girls and Jak later right now it's business, and I'm getting control of this one."

She 'hmphed' before pulling her chair to the front of my desk and picking up a folder. I smiled and we went to work.

.::::::::::::.

Once Yami and Ai got into the car I could tell something happened. My lovely baby sister had this arrogance about her and Yami looked somewhat deflated. I pulled out my brand new blackberry bold and texted my twin.

"What happened?  
Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"  
-Send-

I watched her pull out her cell phone and smile at my text. She typed away quickly, so quickly that I couldn't catch exactly what letters she pressed. Once she hit send my phone started to vibrate in my hand and I clicked open.

"I kissed him … well he kissed me. I told him that he needed to get up on his game if he wanted to be with me, I'm not falling for the batting eyes and sweet kisses. I want something real. But Yo Yo the kiss was amazing. I'll tell you about it once we get home.  
Get Like You. No Get Like Me. Mz. Ai Bby"

-Reply-

"Really Ai? Already got someone ready to jump your bones! Too bad you're a virgin! Stay that way sex is addictive! But did you have to be so hard on the boy, gosh I think you crushed more than his pride. He looks all kinds of deflated!  
Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"  
-Send-

She picked up her cell phone and read my message before busting out laughing. Sesshomaru hit the brakes "Ai what's so funny?" he asked, while turning around and looking at us. I smiled and looked to Ai who responded in a smart-ass tone, "Nothing you would understand, and please don't hit the brakes so hard you're going to end up hurting someone, probably me and my sister." Sesshomaru smirked and I knew he was coming up with something smart assed to say back to Ai.

"Well Ai if your laughter didn't sound like children being tortured, I wouldn't hit the brakes so hard. Next time laugh lower, as a matter of fact don't laugh at all, it's not suiting to you." He then turned around and continued to drive.

The look on Ai's face was priceless, and I tried hard not to laugh.

"Ai, I think you've met your equal … LOL!  
Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"  
-Send-

She looked at me and frowned.

"Shut up Yo Yo no one asked you!" she whispered before turning towards the window, pouting.

"Ai, you can be such a baby," I whispered back, doing exactly what she did only not pouting, but unlike her, I noticed the triumphant look on Sesshomaru's face.

I was right, today was going to be a good day.

.::::::::::::.

I looked over at Ai in my rear view mirror, and she had yet to stop pouting in the backseat; she was so much like her mother.

_ "Sesshomaru you can't possibly think I'm going to let you go to America without me, and with that witch of a girl Miyu! You know she's trying to take you away from me! She wants what she can't have, and she for damn sure can't have you. You're mine." Kagome yelled as she threw a tantrum around my room._

_She had just found out that my father had request that I go with him to America on a business consultation with Takashi enterprise, and that Miyu Takashi would also be joining us. Miyu Takashi was one of the only people that Kagome could or ever would hate, and as soon as she found out about the meeting, she came over to my house to bitch and complain._

_"Love, I can't stay here, I have to go and it's only for a few days. I'll be back before you know it." I said taking her into my arms. She pushed away from me and took a seat on the bench in front of my window._

_"Sesshomaru I have no problem with you going, it's her! Her that evil girl Miyu! She has ways to getting into people's heads and making them believe her lies, and I just don't want her to take you away from me." I watched her as she brought her knees to her chest and turned her head towards the window. I thought she was pouting but once I saw her body tremble I figured out she was crying. Never before had I been more ready to comfort another like, I was now. She wasn't just crying because of my leaving she was crying because she didn't want to lose me. I picked her up and placed her in my lap while rubbing her back soothingly._

_"Kagome, my love., I would never leave you for her. I love you and you know that. This business trip will be done and over with before you know it. I'll make sure to call you every day if I have to. Just stop crying." She shook with a sob once more before looking up with her flushed and puffy cheeks and kissed me tenderly._

_That night had been the last night Kagome and I had made love before I went against my word and left her for Miyu._

"Hello! Uncle Sesshomaru!" I heard Yami say while tapping me on the shoulder.

"What is it, Yami?" I asked not sure how long he had been calling my name.

"You're about to pass up the school, you do remember that they added in a new parking lot." Yami said pointing to my left.

"Actually I wanted to take them to the old entrance but, if you insist on the new one I guess I will." I replied turning on my blinker and making the left turn.

"Hmm of course Uncle, of course." I didn't respond to his comment and parked the car.

"Well, Yami, since this is your high school how about you give the girls a tour and a history lesson." I said as we all got out of the car and headed towards the school building.

"I would be delighted, so here's the story behind our lovely school. It's called Shikon High School after the mystical jewel of four souls, the Shikon-No-Tama. Legends state that an Inu Tai-Youkai and his human Miko wife started this school over 500 years ago. The miko was a very kind and caring woman who looked past your physical appearance and saw you, as a person. They said throughout her travels she met mikos, monks, demon slayers, half demons and full demons, who couldn't fight her addictive personality. She was the protector of the Shikon-No-Tama and protected it all of her life until she married the Inu Tai-Youkai. Since the Tai-Youkai was so powerful, the other lords became concern about the fact that he was now in control of such a powerful woman and jewel and they forced the priestess to make a wish on it. She wished for a place where everyone would be accepted beyond the physical and only be seen for who they are. It is said that her families' descents and those of her closest allies are the only kids that are able to go here. Something like a calling or bond with the school. They say the minute you step onto the school grounds you know if it's meant to be or if it's not. But those are only superstitious beliefs; any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Ai said

"Go on," he said waving his hand around in the air, arrogantly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him before continuing.

"If this school was created so everyone could come here, why is it that all the rich and famous come here. She didn't want people to be judge, yet the school judges on your economic status. Some of the greatest minds were broke and had to barter to get what they wanted, but just think with a school like this you could produce so many fine students, but instead it's selfish and only wants the money. The Miko may have created an amazing school, but the people who run it have lost the true meaning. However, it's not my problem. So are we getting this tour started or what?" Yami looked at me and I shook my head, that girl had just found the loophole in the school, something Kagome figured out at the same age.

"You're not the first or the last person to ask that, and I really don't have an answer for you either, but anyways I don't want to be up here too long, so let's get on with this fantastic tour."

.::::::::::::.

I followed behind Yami and listened to him explain each special addition to Shikon School.. I couldn't help but be turned off by this school, and what it stood for. Supposed to help everyone and not judge anyone however only the rich and famous get an invite, what the fuck! However, even though I didn't like the school for how it was ran, it was still gorgeous!

While we walked the campus grounds, it felt like we were being transported five hundred years in the past. From what I wasn't tuning out Yami had said that the majority of the school was still being furnished as it did in the past. Most of the older buildings such as the dojo, main building and original library framing could be dated back to that time. Even the newer additions to the school like the senior lunchroom, underclassmen building etc. were built off the same style as the original buildings.

"Alright so I'm ending the tour at our brand new gym. It's two floors, the bottom floor holds the locker rooms, and the basket/volley ball court, and the second level holds all the workout equipment. The gym was renovated about 3 or 4 years ago, and every year since then it's gotten mini upgrades to keep up with the times. I don't think anyone should be here, but if they are play nice these are your fellow students and some of my closest friend." He pulled open the right door and held it open for Yo Yo, Sesshomaru and I before walking in himself. The gym was awesome and enormous! Nothing like the gym we had back home, which was old and needed to be revamped itself. The gym floor was nicely polished and shined as the sun reflected of off it. The basketball nets were brand new and white, and the Plexiglas behind them were spotless as if just cleaned a few minutes ago.

"So what do you think? It's nice isn't it, just wait until you see the weight room upstairs it's filled with the best and newest training equipment." We walked across the gym floors towards the stairs in the corner. We climbed about 20 rubber steps before stopping on the second floor.

"YAMI!" Came a screech from ahead. I looked towards Yami who looked away from me and towards the area where the yell had come from. And before you could spell out MISSISSIPPI four times there stood this red headed female. She had on short shorts that didn't leave much to imagination and a sports bra that looked at least 2 sizes too small or few years past the expiration date.

"Hey Moriyo," He said as she hugged him. It was an awkward hug on his part, but a loving hug from hers. I hated to assume things about people I barely knew, but could this be his girlfriend…and if was why the hell hadn't he mentioned that to me!

"I didn't know you were coming up to school today, I called your house but your dad told me you were out with your Uncle." Said the red head, her voice was squeaking and wanna be sexy and I wanted to puke. I look at Yo Yo who shook her head, giving me the 'be nice Ai' look, momma gave me when I was thinking about acting up. I just stuck my tongue out at her and turned my eyes back to the pair that had yet to let go of each other.

"I am, I'm showing his daughters around." Yami said, slightly trying to remove the girl from his waist, and throwing me a weary glance.

"Daughters? I didn't know him and your aunt had kids." She said looking at Yo Yo and I. I tried to smile at her but I really couldn't. She frowned at my face and I just "Hn'd" she wasn't worth my time.

"They don't, but it's a long story. Anyways Moriyo meet the twins Ai and Aiyoku. Ai, Aiyoku meet my girlfriend of two years Moriyo." Yami said looking me dead in the eyes.

My world seemed to stop. … … … … … …

Wait, … Hold the Fuck Up! … Girlfriend of two years!  
Oh, hell no!

I looked at Yo Yo who hadn't taken her eyes off the couple, before extending out her hand and shaking Moriyo's.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Aiyoku, but you can call me Yo Yo and the silent beauty, of a twin of mine, is Ai." She said nudging me. I threw her an angry smile, still glaring at the boy in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you too, so where are you guys from?" She asked in an 'I want to be interested in you but you guys are boring' tone and I wanted to jump her ass.

"America. Los Angeles, California to be exact," Yo Yo replied, glancing in my direction.

"Oh okay, so you guys are what sophomores this year?" I looked at Yo Yo silently asking her if I could speak. She nodded and I answered the question.

"No, actually were juniors," I said calmly even though I was picturing ways to torture her and her boyfriend in my head.

"Oh that's cool maybe we'll have classes together, but I gotta head back over to cheer leading practice. I love you babe, call me when you finish with them." I watched her place a heavy kiss on him and felt sick to my stomach. It was as if she was kissing me.

EH! At that moment I had had enough of the bullshit and was out for blood, preferably Yami's, but at the moment that wasn't possible. So I did the next best thing, I threw our kiss back in his face, in the coldest tone I could muster.

"Girlfriend huh, Yami, it would've been nice if you mentioned that when you had me pressed against a wall and a hard place." I murmured as I walked past him and towards the weights, I needed to hit something, preferable him, but a punching bag would do.

I walked passed all the weights and weight lifters and placed my purse on the ground next to me, taking off my jewelry and popping my knuckles before going to work on the punching bag located on the floor, alternating between Yami and Moriyos faces, as targets.

.::::::::::::.

I looked at Ai and then back at Yami, I had heard what she had said to him and figured that it had something to do with how long it took them to come to the car earlier that day. I looked over to Yami and watched his shoulders slump as he turned towards the direction Ai was in and took one-step before Yo Yo grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, ready to punch him a good few times.

"You fucking idiot! She liked you, she really did, and it looked like you liked her too. Yet you forget to mention that you have a girlfriend of two years! Come on now kid, be smart! Now she's going to be in a fucked up vengeful ass mood all day and I gotta go home with that shit." She hissed at him with the same tone she had used yesterday with Miyu.

She took a deep breath before continuing, in a calmer tone. "Also if I was you I wouldn't bother with the whole talking to her thing, she's written you off as a jackass and is going to successfully blow you off and make you disappear! So please explain to me why you forgot to mention the oh so important two year girlfriend you have wrapped around your waist?" She said pushing him further against the wall as if she was trying to push him through it. I wanted to jump in a save Yami but, at the same time he had brought this on himself. Moreover, I was fascinated by Yo Yo's protectiveness of her younger sister, and the raw strength she held.

"Moriyo is someone my parents hooked me up with. I don't like the girl nor do I care to like her, but she is convenient and is the kind of girl my father prefers me to marry. She is easy to manipulate just like my mother, so basically if I through money at her she'll do anything I ask. She's a whore much like my mother and spends her time with other guys and not with me. Once again I don't like her and I surely don't love her, I wish I could get rid of her but my father wouldn't approve. The girl I want is Ai. I don't know why but ever since I bumped into her at the hotel a few days ago, and the fashion show last night I've wanted her. She is a challenge not something that can be bought and I want that in a relationship. I didn't mention Moriyo because she isn't important I didn't even know the cheer leading squad was having practice today I really didn't and I'm sorry. I really am. I should have told Ai but there was never the time, I couldn't talk to her longer than a second and then today at breakfast I was clouded by lust, she is just so beautiful." He said with his head down in shame. Aiyoku's face relaxed as she let him go. She ran her fingers to through her hair and took a couple of deep breaths before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Beautiful she may be and bad ass she acts, but she has feelings and a heart and you've crushed them. You know why Ai is the only one out of our group without that one, it isn't because of Damien it's because of my mom," she shot both of us a "if you ever repeat this to anyone I will kill you' look before continuing, "Ai is afraid of heartbreak, and after my Moms heartbreak Ai doesn't want that. So she puts out this bad ass attitude to keep the heart ache away, but there was something about you, something that made her want to stop and give it a try and now she feels like she's been played, like a fool."

"And that's why I need to talk to her, tell her what's really going on." Yami said pleading with Aiyoku. She just looked at him and frowned.

"Like she'll listen, Ai is hard headed, very hard headed, plus have you noticed how hard she is punching that punching bag, that's your face she's seeing in front of her she might attack you, and we don't need Ai going to jail for battery and you ending up in the hospital with broken bones and bruises." Aiyoku, said looking in the direction of Ai.

"She's not punching the bag anymore she's talking to someone." I pointed-out while passing by them and heading towards Ai and the unknown person.

.::::::::::::.

After a few minutes of punching the shit out of an imaginary Yami and Moriyo, I had finally cooled down and took a seat on the floor, feeling hot, sticky, and thirsty.

"Hey would you like a bottle water, you looked pretty flushed after that attack on the punching bag, I was actually expecting it to fall from the ceiling with the pressure you were applying to it." I looked up and found hazel colored eyes staring back at me.

"Sure" I replied taking the bottle of water out of his hands and taking a drink.

"So, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing up here punching a bag for?" He asked taking a seat across from me. I looked him over a bit before replying. He was beefy, but not in a fluffy, fat kinda of a way, but more like a heavy weight muscle man. He was dressed in a white wife beater and a pair of black and white Nike basketball shorts.

"Just venting, I usually fight someone but, my mom wouldn't like that too much." I replied breaking contact with him and taking another sip of the bottle of water he gave me.

"Hmm, okay so may I ask you your name?"

"Ai"

"Love." he said with mirth in his eyes, I smiled at him and took another sip of my bottle of water.

"Yes, yes, what's yours?" I asked curiously. Something was drawing me towards this guy and for some reason I was getting very comfortable with him.

"Jayden" He replied with a smile on his face. His smile wasn't fake or too over practiced, just nice and to the point.

"Thankful" I mimicked him, by stating the meaning of his name as he had did mine.

"Yes, Yes." I looked at him and giggled, he said 'yes, yes' so cutely!

"What's so funny?" He asked poking his bottom lip out like a two year old who was getting picked on.

"Yes yes or really the way you look when you say it, you get all baby faced and stuff it's cute" I replied giggling again.

"Thank you for thinking I'm cute"

"Welcome, so Jayden tell me about you."

"Well lets see I'm Half African American and half Japanese, my mother being Japanese. I lived in Dallas, Texas until I was about 10 and I've been leaving here in Tokyo ever since. I'm 17 now and going into my senior year. I'm captain of the football team and starting safety."

"Nice little spiel you got there. So you grew up in the states, I did too until about a week ago, I'm 16 and from Los Angeles, California, I have a twin named Aiyoku and I'm full Japanese you've probably heard of my mother Kagome Higurashi and my father Sesshomaru Tashio." I said snootily, which was a tone I wasn't really trying to use.

"The Damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor; I didn't know they had kids, they broke up quite a while ago." He said retelling the same story I had read a few days ago.

"Sesshomaru didn't know he had kids until last night at the fashion show that took place at the Moon, my mom hid us, kind of like protecting us from rejection. So do you miss American?" I said quickly, trying to change the conversation, I really didn't want to talk about my mom and the sperm donor I knew nothing about.

"Every day, but Tokyo is nice too once you give it a try and get use to it." He sounded just like Damien with that comment, and for now I used that as a reason, as to why I was so comfortable around him.

"I doubt I'll get use to this place." I mumbled looking away from him and to the ground.

"You never know Ai; well it looks like we have company. It was nice meeting you Ai Higurashi-Tashio." He said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Nice meeting you too." He helped me to my feet and shook my hand before heading in the opposite direction of where Yo Yo and the others were coming from and I had the strongest urge to run after him.

"Hey Jayden!" I yelled from behind him, I watched him turn around and look at me.

"Yes, Love." he said in a tone that made me want to have him say the meaning of my name over and over again.

"I would like you to have my number, I don't know why I feel this way or why I'm even doing this but, I feel comfortable with you like I've known you all my life,"

"Really, well vice versa. Here put your number in my cell and I'll text you later." He handed me his iPhone and I keyed in my cell phone and name before handing it back to him. He gave me a warm smile before turning back around and continuing back on his path. I felt at a lost as I watched him go, there was just something about him that made me want to be near him all the time. I didn't feel like what I felt for Yami well it did but, on a different level, more of a companionship or friendship not a romantic love interest.

'Hmmm, I'll just talk to mom and Yo Yo about it later' I thought to myself before turning around to see Sesshomaru, Yo Yo and Yami staring back at me. I placed my placid mask back on picked up my purse and waited.

"Is there a reason why ya'll are looking at me like that?" I questioned becoming irritated with the looks they were giving me.

"Ai you should stay away from him, Jayden is bad news." Yami replied taking a step towards me. I glared at him, which made him stop in his tracks.

"Bad news is good news in my case, since people say the same about me, and don't worry about telling me who I should and shouldn't be around since at this moment its mind over matter. I don't mind and you don't matter." I said using one of the most famous MySpace quotes around.

"Ai, Yami is right, he does know more about this school and its inhabitants than you do, so heed his words." The sperm donor said in a want to be intimidating tone. I just looked at him unfazed.

He must be kidding me.

"Well excuse me sir, but don't try to be daddy dearest all of a sudden. It's really mind over matter with you, because you don't matter and never will. I don't need you or the asshole of a nephew of yours telling me anything. If it turns out that Jayden is a bad character then that's my own fault for associating with him but until I see that I'm not passing judgment. You two should do the same, since you, Sesshomaru, don't know the boy either. Oh and one more thing I'm not your wife or any of your business partners so intimidation doesn't work on this one. Step up your game playa, because I've seen and heard it all before. Now are we going or what, I tire of this bunk ass establishment you call a high school."

"Yeah were leaving Ai, come on let's go." Aiyoku said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her. She wrapped her right arm around my neck and I wrapped around left arm around her waist. She hugged me tightly and I allowed my placid mask to fall, I tucked my head as close to her neck as I could and sighed as we walked down the stairs and out the gym. Once we were a good distant away from Sesshomaru and Yami, I finally asked the question that had been on my mind since the incident.

"Yo Yo will I ever find love like You and Ta Ta or will I be lonely like Mom forever?"

-End-

So that's chapter 6 … What do you think? It took a while to write with the hectic schedule I've had the past week or two, plus I scrapped the original chapter and created this one. Therefore, I hope this one doesn't disappoint because the last one would have. I put a lot of the twins personalities in this one. I wanted you guys to see what their personalities were like and how Ai dealt with hurt or pain. Jayden and Hiken were spur of the moment characters that I plan to make important. Give Sesshomaru and Yami a run for their money! Big ups to whoever created the 'Mind over Matter' quote since I really don't know who did. It's amazing! I used it on my older brother one time when he and I got into it about college and stuff. Eh... that's a whole other story in itself. Oh and for those of you who worry about Ai and Aiyoku cussing, it's kind of something kids do when they are angry and yes Kagome lets them cuss but not outrageously either. Just a few words here in there. Well That's all I have to say …

Review, Rate, && Tell Me What You Think.

Peace. Love. && Crunk.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**MY GRADUATION YEAR IS FINALLY HERE … ONLY 5 MONTHS LEFT! WOOT WOOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, No Reason To Reread If You Already Have. I Changed The Order Of The Chapter And The Title. But It You Were Confused At All Then Reread Just To Get A Better Understand Of What Was Going On And Who Was Talking. Other Than That Until Next Chapter ... Muah!**

Chapter 7- Perception: You Don't Understand Anything.

Somehow, I had ended up in the backseat with the jackass instead of with my twin; He tried his hardest to catch my attention but at this point what he had to say I wasn't going to listen to.

This is Moriyo ... She is my girlfriend ...

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

I felt him tap my leg and I looked at him and scowled.

"If you touch me one more time, I will make sure you never touch anyone again. Got it!" I hissed out in a whisper.

"Well, if you would listen to me, we wouldn't have this problem."

"I don't listen to liars. So I guess this problem will continue to arise. But touch me again, I dare you." I hardened my face and turned towards the window, watching the cars flash by and the scenery go from urban to suburb.

"So Sesshomaru, where are we going?" I asked not bothering to take my eyes off the road.

"My home." I wanted to ask why but, at the same time I didn't care, so I just 'hmphed' and continued looking out the window. I caught a glimpse of Yo Yo looking back at me, and I could tell she was concerned, and a few seconds later, my phone vibrated in my lap.

"U ok? Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"

"I'm fine Yo Yo don't worry about me. Get Like You. No Get Like Me. Mz. Ai Bby"

"U don't look ok; u look like ur ready to ball ur eyes out.. U really liked him I see. Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"

"Yes, Yes I did but, my problem is, I don't know how I fell so fast. I've only known him for like what two days ... and not really ... grrr ... stupid emotions! Get Like You. No Get Like Me. Mz. Ai Bby"

"I'm sry bby sister ... I don't know what to tell u. Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"

"Its cool I guess. I need to talk to D tho, he knows how to make things better. Get Like You. No Get Like Me. Mz. Ai Bby"

"E-mail him when we get home I guess, or call him. Mom did get us an international plan u know? Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"

"Yeah she did, so what do u think about going to Sesshomaru's house? Get Like You. No Get Like Me. Mz. Ai Bby"

"I bet it's bigger than ours, it's probably huge! Twenty bedrooms, twenty-five bathrooms, garden in the back yard, pool and sauna the whole nine yards. Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"

"Lol ur crazy or u've already googled it on ur phone, but I'm tired of txting. I'll just talk to u when we get there. Get Like You. No Get Like Me. Mz. Ai Bby"

"Kay Kay ... remembers I Love You and there will be another Yami, just a single one! Superhuman Kinda Love. M&&A"

I laughed at the last text, Yami and Sesshomaru looked at me and I couldn't help but giggle louder. My sister always knew what to say to brighten up the day.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

I just looked at him, rolled my eyes and mumbled, "You wouldn't understand" I turned my head back towards the window and watched as we turned onto a winding road.

We past a couple of lots before pulling up to a large black gated community or what I thought was a community, until the gate opened and there was one huge house sitting in front of me. I looked at Yo Yo who just grinned at me from the front seat. Sesshomaru parked in the circular driveway. He unlocked the door and we all stepped out. I looked at his two possibly three-story house in disgust. Was it necessary to flaunt his money in our faces like this?

"Come. I'll have Jaken give you a tour of the house before having the cook prepare us lunch." Sesshomaru said heading towards the front door.

.::::::::::::.

I walked into my father's house and was in awe. It was beautiful! Shades of blue, black and silver covered the living room, den area.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru said in a booming voice. And the sound of shuffling feet sounded in the house before a imp looking man appeared before us. He had big beady eyes behind hug bifocals. He was kinda pudgy and a tad bit pungent. Ew ...

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Oh and lets not mention his extremely squeaking voice.

"This Sesshomaru, wishes for you to show the twins around the house, as I'm sure you've heard they are my daughters. Allow them to pick which rooms they wish to call their own and introduce them to the staff. I'll be in the study when you finish. Oh and also tell the cook to have lunch ready after the tour." He said in a monotone voice before turning tail and heading up the stairs and disappearing out of sight.

"Come, come there is much to be done. As you've heard my name is Jaken and I am Lord Sesshomaru most trusted servant. My family has been the servants to the Tashio's for many generations. On this floor, you have the living room/den area, the kitchen and dining room and the garage entrance. Underneath us is the basement and game room that Lord Sesshomaru had created when his younger sister, Rin, started to live with us. There are three different flight of stairs that lead to different portions of the house. The wing Lord Sesshomaru went up is the South Wing. It leads to his study, the library, and music room. The West Wing is where the family bedrooms and bathrooms are. The East Wing is where the guest bedrooms and bathrooms are. Now if you follow me I will give you a small tour of this floor and the outside before heading upstairs to the West Wing where you two will be staying." I looked at my sister who continued to clench and unclench her jaw, I knew she was upset, but about what I'm not sure.

"Ai, What's wrong?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He left. He just left, as if it would have been hard for him to give us this damn tour! This is what I was talking about Yo Yo, he doesn't have time for kids. He doesn't understand what it means to have a family, not like ours. You and I both know that all of these extra perks aren't necessary to keep us happy and he hasn't even took out the time to get to know us, let alone understand us. He has said all of two words to us this entire time. He will be no father of mine, I'm sure of it." She hissed vehemently.

"Ai, you have got to give him a chance, you're right he did just ditch us but, at the same time he might not be comfortable with us to even want to be in close proximity with us."

"Yo Yo, that's not an excuse! He should either get with it or get lost! Fuck him, being comfortable or not, we are his daughters and if he wants to be a father, let alone a good one, he needs to bring it on. He faces scarier situations being a business owner and you mean to tell me he can't take out the time to even try to get to know us?"

"Ai, you're not getting it ---"

"No, Yo Yo, you're not getting it, I don't care about his possessions, I got my own. I don't really feel like walking around this damn place he calls a house and, I, for damn sure, don't want to pick rooms. He's thinking we will fall in love with what he has and, be willing to just up and settle in, when he's ready? Well I'm not ready and I don't care. I'm not doing this. I'm leaving, I doubt the stuttering fool up there will even notice that I'm gone."

"Ai ... Ai ... Ai!" I whispered after her but, she continued about her way. "Shit!" I muttered before turning back around and following behind Jaken. I hope that this doesn't turn out horribly.

Yami turned back and looked at me with the 'Where'd she go?' look and I just shook my head. There was nothing either of us could do to keep Ai from what she was about to do.

.::::::::::::.

I heard Yo Yo calling my name but, I ignored her and heading up the stairs Sesshomaru had disappeared on. When I got to the top, there was just one narrow hallway with about six different doors 3 on each side. I opened the first one and found the Library, which stretched down the entire right side of the hallway. I opened the first door on the left and found the music room, which was also divided behind two doors instead of three, which meant the last door on the left was where Sesshomaru should be.

I quickly walked up to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. What I saw when I opened the door pissed me off even more. There sat Sesshomaru Tashio, my father, typing away on his flat screen computer. He looked at me for a second before looking back down. I slammed the door closed, rattling the pictures he had placed on the wall before taking a seat in front of him. As I sat I took a couple deep breathes to calm myself. He finished typing before looking up at me again and crossing his legs.

"Are you not enjoying the tour?" He said with a smirk across his face.

"Nope, not at all." I said back placing a similar smirk on my face.

"And why not? I thought you of all people would love to see my home, you, whom pass judgment upon my living arrangements."

"I don't care about how you live, let alone judge people on how they live. It's your life not mine, and last time I checked I was enjoying my living arrangements."

"Really? That's nice to know your mother has been providing for you properly."

"That's less than I could say for you," I muttered underneath my breath.

"Hmm, what was that? Speak up. I don't have superhuman hearing or anything."

"Oh, nothing of importance to you, father, so don't worry."

"So I'm your father now?"

"For the moment, I guess so. Remember your wife still wishes for a paternity test to prove the facts that have been laid out perfectly in front of her."

"She is just being cautious."

I chuckled at the statement. Cautious of her safety net.

"And what's funny about that?"

"Oh nothing, just a thought, I really don't wish to share."

"So Ai, explain to me why you're here? You did slam the door very loudly."

"Like I said before, I could care less about how you're living, but I do have a problem when you ditch my sister and me off with a babysitter. From what I know, and correct me if I'm wrong, you are supposed to be spending time with my sister and I getting to know us right?" He nodded his head in agreement.

I continued on, "Well, if, you're supposed to be getting to know us, why didn't you give us the tour or better yet ask us where we wanted to go or what we wanted to do? I understand you're a business man and all but, you also have kids now, two teenage girls you know nothing about. Two girls whom will be graduating next year, I might add. And all that you know about us is stuff that we've told you or what mom has told you but, you don't really know us. So look, you don't have to explain your motives at this point, I don't care. However, next time you might want to think before you act. We are not your wife. We are not fooled by the extravagant; we don't need your money or anyone else's. We thrive on the simple things. I guess I should go possibly catch up with the tour guide before he discovers I'm gone." I got out of my seat and walked out of the door not sparing a look back at Sesshomaru. I walked downstairs with a feeling of lightness; it felt good to get that all of my chest.

When I got back to the group, they were just on their way back into the house from outside. I looked at Yo Yo who gave me a disapproving look.

"How'd it go?" she whispered to me.

"It went well. I didn't explode on him. I handled it very civil like. I put it on his mind so he'll think before he tries something like this again." I replied smirking at her. I looked over to Yami who was slowly walking behind us. I caught his eyes in mine and I could see his guilt and his plea. I didn't want to but, I knew I needed to listen to him and give him a chance. Take my own advice and get to know him. No judgments. A clean slate.

"Yami, put your number in my phone and let me put mine in yours. Call me tonight so we can talk and make it right. Start off with a clean slate alright?" I said handing him my black berry. He handed me his Samsung Memoir. I touched the screen and typed in my cell number and name, snapped a picture of myself and made it my phone id picture before handing it back to him. We continued the rest of our tour with no problems. Yo Yo and I choose bedrooms that connected with a bathroom like at home before going downstairs for lunch.

Sesshomaru never made an appearance and I was kinda glad. He needed to think about what he was doing before he messed up an already messed up situation.

"When you are done with lunch you may go into the basement and plays games until Lord Sesshomaru is ready to go. I must leave, it was nice meeting you." He bowed and scurried away. We ate in silence before placing our dirty dishes in the sink and heading downstairs into the basement.

"So what you wanna do? Sesshomaru bought Rin pretty much everything she could imagine. She has the latest video game systems and games, blue rays and everything else you can imagine." Yami said as we descended downstairs.

"Call of Duty?" I said taking a seat on the ground.

"Which One?"

"World At War of course"

"Team?"

"You mean two on one how unfair is that?"

"I doubt you girls are that good."

"Yo Yo, he doubts our skills!"

"Well then lets show him how good we are." We each grabbed a controller and began to play. Yami didn't know what he had just gotten himself into.

.::::::::::::.

For once in his life, Sesshomaru was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to think. Just thinking about how a 16-year-old child, his child, had dismissed his assumptions in a matter of minutes, was baffling.

Was he really going about this the wrong way?

"Of course not," Sesshomaru muttered to himself but, regardless what he told himself he knew he was wrong. He should have asked them. He should have talked to them. Should've, would've, could've. For the second time this week, he was questioning himself. First about Kagome and now about the girls - it was as if the Kami's were punishing him for all of his evil deeds. He sat in his office staring off into space until a knock at the door knocked him out of it.

"Come in"

"Lord Sesshomaru the teenagers are in the basement playing in the game room is there anything else you need of this lowly servant?"

"No, Jaken you are free to go."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, but may I ask a question."

"You may ..."

"Who are the twins mother Lord Sesshomaru? I have never seen them before in my life."

"Kagome Higurashi ... You must remember her."

"I do Lord Sesshomaru, do be careful." And with that he turned around and walked out the door. Sesshomaru followed him with his eyes and wondered what he meant by careful.

.::::::::::::.

A knock came at the door and I looked at Kagome, whom looked at me, before saying, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Hiken, with a tablet in his hand.

"Yes, Hiken?" Kagome said looking up from her folder. He cleared his throat before taking a look at his tablet and responding.

"I made reservations at a French Bistro downtown, which I thought you would like. Your friends are in the lobby waiting. The driver you requested for Kimiko Numazu needs to know what gate to pick her up at. The meeting you requested to have will be held at 1:30 this afternoon. I thought that this would give you ample of time to enjoy your lunch as well as tying any loose ends. Is there anything else you need me to do?" He asked, making sure that he checked off everything on his list. I watched Kagome smile at him before placing her notepad down and capping her pen.

"Hmm, a French Bistro sounds rather tasty! I'm not sure what gate Mi Mi is coming from, so I'll find out and text it to you while we're out, or give it to you at the meeting. Come on Ki Ki lets go the gang is waiting, and I'm hungry "

She picked up her silver purse and pulled on her suit jacket as she winked at Hiken before walking past him and heading towards the elevator. I followed behind her with a smirk on my face. Finally, I would be able to get my answer. We boarded the elevator together and stood on opposite ends. She looked over to me and noticed my smirk; I watched as her eyes began to bounce around in their sockets nervously.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not saying a word and you would do well to not say one either." She said pointing her finger at me, I just gave her a wink before answering.

"Oh! Baby sister, whatever do you mean? I'm not going to saying anything at all." I only seemed to smirk harder at the look of despair appeared on her face. When the elevator door opened and the chime sounded, Kagome rushed out the elevator towards Kagura, Sango, Ayame and Jakotsu. After all the hugs and kisses were passed around, we hopped into Jakotsu's limo and headed towards the restaurant.

"So, guys, tell me what's been going on? It's been such a long time." Kagome said kicking off her heels.

"Well, besides getting married and everything, Hiten and I traveled the world and worked our way into the law world. It took a lot of hard work and sleepless nights but, we did it. We specialize in family law representing children of the state, divorce parents, and children who wish to be emancipated from their parents. We've won the majority of our cases which is excellent, compared to other firms. Right now in our command Hiten and I have about 20 different lawyers so we don't really get to do the court scene anymore but, every once in a while we'll pick up a case that we take care of personally because it may be tough on the lawyers underneath us." Kagura stated with a triumphant smile on her face.

"That's so cool, so I'm guessing you could help me if Sesshomaru tries to take the girls away right?" She giggled a little but the expression in her eyes looked as though she was serious.

"If it came to that sure, Hiten and I would bust our asses for you, free of charge."

"Yay! So? Ayame what's up with you and Kouga, I'm stilling surprised by the spa and salon chains. It's so un-macho for Kouga"

"I forced him into it, I like looking good and being relaxed. Plus, I make sure I looked immaculate every time I step out the house and I wanted to bring that to the rest of the world. Kouga fought me tooth and nail but, once it proved that the only way he was going to make money with a bachelors in business was to open a business, he sided with me. He's been happy ever since. Well for the most part. He's never stepped foot into one of our spa or salon's. He's only seen pictures. He's reasoning is that if he were to see the hard work and grime that goes into making a women beautiful, women would turn him off. In my opinion, I think he's scared." We all chimed in a 'me too' before laughter erupted across the limo.

"So Sango, I look at you and Miroku and see no kids, what happened? I thought for sure ya'll would have a soccer team by now." Sango blushed before answering Kagome's question.

"Well, we've tried but, to no avail. You know how in high school I had irregular periods. As I've gotten older they've gotten worse. I get a period for 3 or 4 months out of the year but, I don't know when they are coming. So it's hard to plan around not having a period every month. During my college days, I rarely ever had periods. I went to the doctor and everything, they blamed it on me being an athlete and since I'm a martial arts teacher I'm still as active as I was in high school and college. We've been talking to adoption agencies to get our names placed on the list for newborns and toddlers. However, it is a long process with tons of paper work. They really want these kids to go to good homes, I'm hoping we get one."

"Aw, Sango, that's so cool. I thought about adopting but, with the twins and the rest of the gang. I don't really need any more kids in my house right now, maybe after the kids are off to college of something. So do ya'll have any questions for me?"

"Yes, we do but, we'll get to them inside the restaurant. Lets go." Kagura said passing Kagome her shoes to slide back on.

Once she had shoes on her feet we all stepped out the car, glamorous as ever. Just like in high school. Everyone stopped and stared at us, the whispers of those are the Higurashi sisters and company filled the restaurant when we stepped in. It felt good to have all the girls together, turning heads and breaking necks.

"Hello, how are you doing? Welcome to Le Roi Soleil [Sun King Nickname of Louis XIV]."

"Hello, I'm fine reservations for six under Higurashi."

"Yes, right this way please. We reserved the back room for you and your companions Ms. Higurashi."

"Thank you very much." We followed behind the host and the whispers continue to escalate. I looked at Kagura and Ayame who just smirked at the awe stricken citizens; usually I didn't care much about people's perception of me or those around me, actually I tried to avoid public discretion. However, today was a different day it was time to celebrate. Once we were seated and wine was ordered our conversation began again.

"So? Kagome how's life been treating you? Those twins of yours are gorgeous." Ayame said taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"Lives been good, I thought my life was over after the whole ordeal with Sesshomaru and Miyu. I wanted to die but, moving in with my father and Souta was so good for me. I was ahead of everyone in high school so I ended up graduating early, with my best friend Kimiko. Ya'll will get to meet her tomorrow at the party. She's flying in tonight you guys will love her! She's bringing the kids too so my house will be packed tight once again, like back in Cali. Well I'm single. I've been single, I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since Sesshomaru, no one can compete with perfection you know? However, I've tried to date but, with those heathens in my house that I call my children, it's hard. Ai is such a troublemaker she's spoiled plenty of my dinner dates. Yo Yo is a tad bit more discrete with her plotting. It's cute. My magazine is booming in America and my sells here aren't too bad, I still can't compete with Daddy but, I'm trying for sure." She said smiling at us.

"That's good Kagome. We're proud of you but, at the same time we're upset you left without warning, What happened to being BFFL?" Sango said her anger becoming apparent.

"I'm sorry guys. I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to be forgotten. As if I were a ghost or something because that's how I felt. I mean how could he have done that to me, and then with finding out I was pregnant and everything it was just too much."

"But your life couldn't have been complicated forever; you didn't write and then show up after what, fifteen, sixteen years!" Ayame hissed at her in a high-pitched tone.

"I'm not going to lie. I forgot about Japan while I was in California, with Kimiko, the twins, and the rest of the gang. I had people occupying my time constantly. The girls would come over every summer to visit Mom and Kikyo but, I didn't step foot in Tokyo until last week. Plus I was ashamed of what I had done and I didn't know if you guys would accept me. I mean Ayame, the lie Miyu told Sesshomaru was about your boyfriend at the time and me. I didn't know if you would want anything to do with me after hearing that lie. Also you were always so upset when Kouga and I got together and then the 'my woman' stuff. So I was just like: 'No, leave it be.'"

"I must admit Kagome at first I was a little ticked but, that was just jealousy. Deep down I knew that you wouldn't jeopardize yours and my relationship and that Miyu was a liar. I tried to tell Sesshomaru one day but, he refused to listen."

"Kouga I have to go see the principle for a second I'll see you in first period okay." I said standing up from my sitting position in Kouga's lap.

"But Babe, can't it wait? We haven't spent time together in a few days you know." He replied pouting.

"No, I need to get this done now. Like I said I'll see you in homeroom, and we'll have plenty of time to spend time together after school." I bent down placed a peck on his lips, he whispered I love you and my heart fluttered at the sound.

"I love you too" I bent down picked up my backpack and headed in the direction of the principal's office. In all honesty, I didn't need to see the principle. I needed to see Sesshomaru and from what I caught a glimpse of he was on his way towards the principal's office. I turned the corner and tried to follow the color of his long silver hair but I was having a hard time with all the damn underclassmen in the way. When I finally reached a close enough range, I shouted his name. He stopped and turned around and I waved. He gave me a simple nod of the head to let me know that he was waiting on me. When I made it to his side we walked in silence past the principal's office and towards the stairwell, we traveled up the stairs and to the leveling before either of us spoke.

"So what is it that you want?" Sesshomaru said with a bored look on his face.

"Have you talked to Kagome?" I asked, worried about the girl I called my sister.

"Why would I want to talk to a whore?"

.

"How do you know that she is a whore?"

"I have my informants."

"Who? Miyu and her cheerleaders? Real smart informants."

"I'd rather have them than blindly be a fool."

"So I'm a blind fool now? Just because I trust Kouga and I believe in Kagome, even though she isn't here to plead her own case."

"Exactly, she isn't here. Anyone who had nothing to hide wouldn't runaway."

"Yes, she would, if she was heartbroken and depressed. How can you judge her when you cheated on her first with Miyu? After she gave herself to you, you were her first and only Sesshomaru! You know eventually Kagome is going to come back and you're going to have to deal with this problem, and maybe at that time you will realize what you loss."

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. The next time you wish to speak with me don't yell my name down a crowded hallway as if we are close." He turned and headed down the stairs and out into the hallway.

"Trust me, I won't." I mumbled to myself heading upstairs to homeroom.

"That was probably the last time I heard from Sesshomaru while he was in high school it wasn't until Inuyasha's graduation party that I saw him again with Miyu on his arm. He and I didn't speak, actually we don't speak now but, Miyu spends plenty of his money at my shops." Ayame said finishing off her story. I looked over to Kagome who had a sullen look on her face; she was beginning to deal with the guilt.

.::::::::::::.

After hearing Ayames' story about how she stood up to Sesshomaru, for me, and how it seemed to ruin the minor friendship they had. I couldn't help but feel bad. If I would have been mature enough at the time, I could have prevented that and maybe they would have gotten closer. The table went silent and I could feel everyone's gazes on my tucked away head.

"Anyways, on to more important topics, Kagome needs a man!" Jak Jak shrieked from the other side of the table. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, but not before mouthing a 'Thank you'.

"Not when she's tongue kissing Sesshomaru in front of Feudal Café." I gasped and looked at Kikyo. I couldn't believe she said that!

"Kikyo you said you wouldn't say anything!" I yelled almost ready to jump across the table and strangle her!

"Umm... Kagome, would you like to explain?" Jak Jak said with a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Not really. But since my lovely older sister can keep her damn mouth shut, I went to see Sesshomaru the day before the show, encouraged by Jakotsu, and we meet at the Feudal Café we talked and then when he walked me to my car he kissed me, I kissed him back, slapped him, and drove away. Cried on the way home, in the elevator, and when I got to my room, I cried myself to sleep too!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! AND YOU KISSED HIM BACK! COME ON KAGOME!" Ayame yelled, while slamming her flute glass on the table.

"Ayame. Calm the fuck down, you are making a scene it is bad enough everyone in this damn restaurant is watching us." Kagura said before turning to me. "Kagome, you and Sesshomaru, can't have that kind of relationship. Not after he hurt you the way he did. I will not allow you to leave Japan and not return for another fifteen, sixteen years. So, like Jak Jak said, you need a man. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Actually, I do! My older brother, Bank, has a crush on Kagome and the twins love him. He would be a nice contender for Kagome's love. Actually, I took the liberty to invite him to your get together tomorrow." Jakotsu said taking another sip of his wine.

"I remember him, he's a cutie. Definitely Kagome's kind of man. I say lets go for it." Kikyo said winking at me, I 'hmphed' and took another sip of my wine.

"I second that." Kagura replied.

"I don't know him but, if he's related to Jak Jak, he can't be too bad," Sango added in.

"He's not Sesshomaru so, I'm happy." Ayame mumbled into her glass.

"Then it's settled Kagomes' new beau will be my big brother Bank."

"DO I NOT GET A SAY IN THIS!" I hissed, pissed that they didn't even take into account that I didn't want 'a man'.

Well, I did, but the man I wanted was married ... Damn it ... Bad Kagome!

"No, your opinion is definitely not needed, because if it was up to you, you'd probably stay single and fantasize about Sesshomaru when you got lonely. " Kagura replied while the others nodded in agreement.

"It's official. You guys suck! Now where is the waiter? I'm ready to order." I replied closing my menu. And as soon as I placed my menu back on to the table the waiter popped up.

"Hello, my name is Suri; I'm going to be your waitress for the afternoon would you like any appetizers or would you like to order?"

After lunch, Kikyo and I bid farewell to the rest of the gang, promising to talk more tomorrow at the house warming party, the next day. I gave Kikyo the silent treatment the entire ride to my office and once the door was closed tightly behind us, all hell broke loose.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I shouted throwing my purse on my desk. "I told you not to say anything! I wasn't ready to say anything! I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about the situation! But no, you must tell our closest friends about the kiss! And make me out to be the damn spectacle. WHAT PART OF KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! Grr ... and now, I have this date like thing with Bankotsu. He's a sweetheart, he really is but, I don't know if I can even come close to loving him the way he loves me! DAMN YOU KIKYO!" I yelled and took a seat to catch my breath. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my lungs were pumping air through my body as fast as they could. I felt hot all over and I knew I was red in the face.

"Are you done now?" Kikyo said in a calming voice. How could she be so damn calm when I'm about to die!

"Yes, I'm done" I responded in between gasping for air.

"Look, it's about time you found someone and moved one from Sesshomaru. If I hadn't said anything you wouldn't have done anything. For all I know Sesshomaru might have graced your bed before you even told the others what happened? The girls need a father and not just Sesshomaru. From what Jak told me Bank loves them and they love him, it's a win win. Plus Sesshomaru has Miyu and who do you have ...? Your work ...? Your kids ...? Your friends ...? But what about your significant other? What about you? You don't have someone to call your own. All of your friends have someone, even Mi Mi dates. She maybe single but, she dates. You don't even do that. Kagome you can't keep using Sesshomaru or the girls as an excuse. It's time for you to let go. Your girls will be gone in a couple of years and then your house will be empty. At least have someone to share the house with that isn't someone who looks up to you but, someone who loves you and makes love to you." I looked at Kikyo and blinked away the tears. She was right I did use the girls, my heartbreak, and even my career as an excuse but, I was just so scared of heartbreak and of never finding the one as I thought I found in Sesshomaru.

Maybe Bank could be the one.

"Plus Bankotsu is pretty cute, his hair is lovely and I bet he can kiss. I know he can dress he is Jak's brother. Okay, I'll do it, thank you Ki Ki, now lets go fire some people and get the hell out of dodge I need to get the house ready for Mi Mi and the others." She walked over to me and hugged me, while placing a kiss on my forehead. I picked up my notepad and the folders before walking out of the office and towards the meeting room.

"Good afternoon Ms. Higurashi, did you enjoy your lunch?" Hiken asked as I walked through the door.

"Yes, Hiken I did. Thank you for surprising me. We may just become regulars there." I smiled and handed the folders to him, "Pass those out will you." I said answering his silent question. I walked over to the head of the round office table and stared at the five men on my left and the five women on my right. Some looked at me with fright while others glared at me. I just gave them all the smile I gave the girls when they were in some sort of trouble. Once Hiken finished passing out the folders he closed the door and took a seat in the back next to Kikyo.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen you may not know of me but, I do know of you. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am the owner of Fatal Impressions and the CEO of this company. I have spent my entire morning, along with my sister, going through everyone's folder that works here, determining the hard workers from the half ass workers, and I have come to the conclusion that some of you and your subordinates need to take a trip to the unemployment office. I really do hate firing people but I wish to let you know that I didn't do anything to you, you did this to yourself. Anyways will everyone please open his or her folders? If you have a purple card you are here to stay, if you have a green card you have been released from your post and you need to inform whoever name is on that card that they have a promotion." After I finished my speech, the silent shock came before the overpowering uproar. I had gotten rid of three of my female leads and two of my male and I was proud of it.

"Those of you who have been released you have one hour to inform your replacement and move your things. Those of you who I have kept you may return back to your stations but, before you leave make sure you grab the list from Kikyo. It will tell you of those subordinates that shall be staying and those that are leaving. Those that are leaving have one hour to clear their stations and leave this building. Anyone who is still here when the hour is up will be considered a trespasser and I won't hesitate to turn you in to the police. Understand? First thing Monday morning we will have our first meeting and I will go over what I plan to do with this magazine. If anyone has, any complaints or questions please give them to Hiken and I will be sure to answer them in Monday's meeting. I will be providing breakfast and lunches Monday so don't worry about packing anything. Now if you will excuse me? I must be going; I have things to attend to at my house. Oh and Hiken ..." I said before opening of the door.

"Yes Ma'am?" He responded.

"The gate number is 8 make sure the driver is on time, if there are any problems please don't hesitate to call my home or cell number. Meeting adjourned." I opened the door and closed it behind me. I headed into my office and picked up my briefcase and purse. Before heading towards the elevator, I rode it down with a sense of triumphant and the adrenaline of power flowing through my veins. I got in my car pulled out the parking lot before pulling my sunglasses on and heading home.

Damn it felt good to be in charge.

-end-

So here is the long awaited chapter! I've been writing this chapter for at least a month but, I'm not going to give you excuse. I'm just going to apologize for taking so long. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. You people are so amazing! Thank you to Chaos_Queen ... I LOVE YOU!

Oh and a reply to a comment I got on the last update, I am sorry that you feel that there are too many OC's but, the reason for that is because Kagome has made a new life for herself meaning new characters in her life. I won't be added anymore new characters at least not those who matter so no worries.

Anyways ...

Kimiko and the gang shall finally be here come next chapter I can't wait!

Until next time.

Peace. Love && Crunk ... MUAH!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Calm before the storm

I took the scenic route to my house just so I could enjoy the peace that I knew was going to be destroyed once I got home. I was excited about Mi Mi and the others coming to stay, but I was worried about how my old family would feel about my new family.

They were nothing like the kids I use to hang out with in high school. They were very opinionated, obnoxious and overall rambunctious. They didn't follow rules, hell they didn't even comprehend the word rule for that matter. It was either their way or no way.

While my family here was somewhat organized, civilized and non-confrontational, excluding Inuyasha and Kouga. All those personalities in one house were sure to cause some problems, but I guess worrying about the unavoidable was useless.

I pulled into my driveway and parked by car in the garage before grabbing my purse and briefcase, and headed inside. I took off my heels before stepping into my bedroom, throwing my purse, briefcase, and keys on my bed. I placed my heels into their respective shoe box and pulled out a cotton white colored dress I usually wore when I was lounging around the house. I took off my headband and pulled my hair into a messy curly bun, while placing my jewelry back in their respective places. I grabbed my briefcase and sat it on the ground next to my laptop, while placing my keys and purse on my dresser. I walked into the living room and turned on the sound system. I placed Kelly Rowland's C.D. Ms. Kelly in the disc table before pressing play; the entire house erupted with music.

'Thank you Damien for mentioning getting a speakers for every section of the house.' I thought heading upstairs and into the rooms that would house Kimiko, Damien, Marcel, Avante and Tatyana. I started unpacking the last few boxes we had left, while losing myself in the music.

.::::::::::::.

"So Yami do you still doubt our skills?" I asked placing my controller on the ground. After Yo Yo and I whooped him four times in a row at COD Yami finally decided to save what was left of his pride and end the game.

"Hmmm, yeah yeah gloat now, next time you and your sister won't be as lucky." He muttered from his pouting position on the ground.

"Aw Yami it's okay, don't be such a baby you gotta lose some time." Yo Yo said giving him a big bear hug. He smiled and hugged her back before letting her go.

"So, Ai, what did you say to your father?" Yami asked.

"Nothing really. I just explained that if he wants to be a father, let alone a good one, he needs to take in to account that he needs to be there for us. Not drop us off with the help."

"Ai was it really necessary to tell him that? Momma would have eventually said something to him about it."

"Yes, Yo Yo it was necessary. We shouldn't have to hold anything back from him; we should be able to tell him how we feel just like we do Momma." I rolled my eyes at her and pulled out my phone, it had been vibrating ever since I had started playing COD.

I had 5 text messages from the same person, whose number I didn't recognize.

Message 1  
Hello Love.

Message 2  
How are you?

Message 3  
Are you there

Message 4  
Are you still upset?

Message 5  
Why aren't you answering me? You're the one who offered up your cell number.

Ai reply message.  
Hello, who is this? I've been busying playing video games with my friends to worry about txting anybody. Next time wait for me to txt you back; do not send five messages in the span of like two hours. It's annoying and since I'm not sure who this is, it's pretty creepy to.  
-SEND-

"Ai, who was that?" Yo Yo asked looking up at me.

"Honestly? I don't know but they are bugging me texting me like that." I said, as my phone started vibrating again.

Message 6:  
Sorry Sorry, no reason to be so feisty, its Jayden. Remember me?

I gasped and looked up from my cell, into Yami and Yo Yo's expecting eyes. I shook my head to let them know nothing was wrong, before returning to my cell.

Reply  
Hey sweetie u could've said that idk 4 or 5 messages ago. Well I'm with Yami and Yo Yo & I'm good. Yami and I made up and I laid down the law for my father. I'll txt you when I'm alone later, Kay bye bye Muah!  
-Send-

I saved his number quickly before placing my phone back in my pocket.

"So who was that?"

"Nobody the person had the wrong number so it's all good. So what are we gonna do now? I really don't want to be stuck in the house for the rest of the day." I said quickly changing conversation. I didn't know how Yo Yo would take to me talking to Jayden after making up with Yami.

"I don't know that's up to your father, let's go find him and see if we can take a tour of the town or something." Yami said getting up from off the ground and picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled in between giggles.

"Nope you're mine!" he said racing up the stairs.

"Yo Yo save me! Rape! Kidnapping! Something!" I yelled at Yo Yo who was shaking with laughter. Once we reach the top of the stairs he dropped me on the ground before running off.

I sat there in a daze before popping back up and running after him; Yo Yo following closely behind. I had lost sight of Yami, which wasn't a good thing, but since Sesshomaru's house was flourished with hardwood floors listening to his foot tap against the ground was an easy thing. I ran on my toes instead of the balls of my feet allowing me to sprint and not make as much noise as he did. I hide behind the corner I was sure he was on the other side of and peeked around. There he stood gasping for air and doing everything in his power not to laugh aloud. Once I was sure, he wasn't paying any attention to me or the corner, thinking as if I had given up, I pounced on him. He yelped loudly before we tumbled to the ground and into someone else. We laughed and gasped for air not paying attention to whom we ran into or where we ran into them at. That was until …

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.::::::::::::.

I heard the shriek of my wife as I headed downstairs from my office. I had been on my way to get Yami and the twins from the basement so that we could go to the beach before taking them home. I pinched the bridge of my nose already feeling a massive headache coming on.

"SESHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled again as if her yelling would make me move any faster. I descended the stairs slowly preparing myself for drama, shrieking, and ignorance.

"Yes Miyu?" I asked rolling my eyes at the predicament she had gotten herself into. From where I was standing Yami, Ai and Miyu were twisted into each other on the ground in the foyer, while Aiyoku stood on the side holding her stomach and shaking with laughter.

"Yami and that whore's child were running and knocked me and my things down! I doubt they can afford to pay for anything if it is broken since they are here in my home."

I watched Ai flinch a little throwing her elbow into Miyu's stomach, she cried out in anguish and Ai just smiled before turning to face her "Oh! I'm so sorry Miyu. I was trying to pull my arm loose." Ai said with a smirk on her face. I ignored her actions and continued down the stairs before coming to a stop in front of them.

"Miyu, I believe it is time that I make a few things clear. Firstly, the mother of my children deserves respect even if she is not present. Secondly, I can guarantee you that Kagome has more than enough money to replace anything they have broken, and since you are spending my money, I can assure you that you are the one that doesn't have the money to replace your items. Thirdly, this is my house and if I wish for my children to come and visit and they wish to run around then so be it, I have more than enough money to replace my items. Ai, Yami remove yourself from off the floor and head to the car I shall be taking you all on a tour of downtown, and to the beach before returning you home." I turned around without another word and headed towards the garage, with a small smirk on my face. Within a few minutes Yami, Ai and Aiyoku joined me in the garage. We pulled out of the garage and continued on our way, Miyu and her drama forgotten.

.::::::::::::::::.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while heading upstairs and into my room. How could Sesshomaru treat me like that! Those kids might not be his and if they are … well let's not think about that.

I poured out the contents of my bags on my bed, checking to make sure nothing was broken, because Sesshomaru was right about one thing I did buy them with his money and I could always replace them with my money.

Ever since Sesshomaru had inherited his father's corporation, I had made a point to receive a small percentage of his business earners though he didn't know that, if he did I would be dead. I may have been a whore in high school and college but I wasn't dumb.

However, neither was Sesshomaru. He made sure to make me sign a prenuptial, one that would leave me with nothing unless I had his child, which wasn't going to happen. I would not mess up my womanly figure just to keep his money when I could drain him without his knowledge. A crude smile appeared on my lips as I thought about what Sesshomaru would say when he figured out his wife had outsmarted him so easily.

I changed clothes thinking about what to do about Kagome and her heathens. There was no way I could fake the blood test, so everything I had told Sesshomaru in the past could come to be false in the future, but I could make her go away again. Tormenting Kagome was something I took great pride in, all I needed to do was distract her children, and she would be mine. On the other hand, maybe I could attack her children and make all of them go away.

Hmmm … getting rid of them will be loads of fun.

First Victim: Ai Higurashi

I already had an idea of how I was going to get her … It was only a phone calls away …

.::::::::::::::::.

Once I had finished unpacking the few boxes we had left I headed downstairs to cook dinner. I grabbed the sound system remote and turned the speakers down so that I could hear the door when Kimiko and the others arrived. I was in the mood for pasta and decided to make Grilled shrimp and Fennel Alfredo. I bounced around the kitchen getting my necessary ingredients and couldn't stop my mind from wandering to Sesshomaru and my one year anniversary.

_"Mom will you watch the chicken and pasta for me while I shower make sure it doesn't brown too much okay?" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom._

_"Kagome you act like I've never cooked before, you go shower I'll watch dinner." My mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs, I just giggled and smiled. She just didn't know how much this dinner meant to me._

_Sesshomaru Tashio, the man of my dreams, and I were celebrating our one year, which I couldn't believe we made it too. With all the business trips, modeling shows and just overall chaos of being in high school, Sesshomaru and I had been through a lot. Nevertheless, I loved him and he loved me so everything was worth it._

_I shook my head and continued into my bedroom and then into the bathroom. I started my bath water and poured in my favorite scent of vanilla and jasmine. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a yellow strapless sun dress that had a large white flower imprint in the bottom left section of the dress. I grabbed a pair of underwear from my draw and ran into the bathroom, turning the water off right before it had the chance to overflow._

_I stripped quickly and took a seat in the tub to soak. I dipped my head in before resting it on the back curve of the rim of the tub. I soaked for a good ten or fifteen minutes before shampooing my hair and washing my body. I got out the bathtub, wrapped a towel around my body and then my hair. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before blow drying my hair and applying lotion to my body. I was dressed and accessorized in fifteen minutes before rushing back downstairs to finish getting Sesshomaru and my meal together._

_"Kagome your chicken and pasta finished while you were in the shower so I took the liberty of placing them in the containers with utensils and those into the basket. Sesshomaru just called so he should be here right about … now," As she finished her statement there was a knock at the door. I looked at the door and then at my mother with butterflies in my stomach._

_"Do I look okay? Is my outfit and hair right? Oh, Momma I'm so nervous," I rambled pulling up my dress and running my fingers through my hair._

_"Sweetie you look beautiful don't worry. Sesshomaru doesn't care about how you look he loves you for you, trust me,"  
_  
That had been the very first time I had cooked anything for Sesshomaru, and as my mother had told me before I walked out the door he loved my dish just about as much as he loved me. But if I would've known that a year later his love would've faded all too quickly I would've changed a few things about that dish. I shook my head removing my vengeful thoughts and continued to get dinner ready.

I bounced around chopping up my needed ingredients, mixing and sautéing them before placing it all in one large pot full of my homemade Alfredo sauce. In the middle of this seemingly long, yet short process there was a knock at the door and I couldn't wait to see who it was. I turned the fire down on my stove just a fraction before skipping towards my front door. I looked through the peephole to see Hiken standing alongside Mi Mi and the gang. I squealed, quickly unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as I did, I felt myself being pulled into the air by whom I guessed it to be Damien by the grip he had on me.

"Ma, I missed you so much." I heard a deep raspy voice murmur in my ear. Oh yes that was definitely Damien.

"I missed you too D, put me down I think the others want a hug too," I said with a giggle. He placed me back on my feet, took a step to the side and allowed Marcel and Avante to pick me up, and twirled me in a circle before placing a kisses on my forehead.

They each took a step into the house. All that was left now was Kimiko and Tatyana. I looked towards the door and I saw them both standing before me, they looked so different yet exactly as I remembered. I felt tears burn the back of my eyes, before I rushed towards them and engulfed them in a hug. We all shook with small sobs before pulling apart, and smiling at each other.

"I miss you two so much." I said wiping my wet cheeks, with a giggle.

"We missed you to Gome, next time you won't be moving and not taking us with you will you?" Kimiko said with a stern look. I shook my head with a laugh.

"So where's my bestie? I need to see her," Tatyana asked looking to foyer.

"She is with her father they should be home within the hour. So until they get here you should unpack and set your room up. I already cleaned the rooms just go down this hallway and up the stairs on your right." She smiled grabbed her bag from off the ground and headed into the house. I watched her making sure she made it to stairs before turning back to Kimiko.

"Mi Mi you go in the house while I help Hiken carry ya'll stuff in, then we shall talk I have much to tell you." She nodded her head and gave me a sly look that let me know her mind was all in left field trying to figure out what I happened in only a few days. I watched her walk into the house and looked over at Hiken.

"Thank you so much for picking them up for me, you're the greatest. Don't worry about the bags I'll have the boys come and get them just unload them at the door." He nodded his head and began to unloaded the Town car I had sent to pick the gang up. After what I counted to be the hundredth bag taken out of the car, he was finished.

"Well, like I said. Thank you Hiken, you're a complete lifesaver. I would like to invite you to my family's barbecue we are having tomorrow. It's more of a welcome home Kagome type thing but I also want to get to know you. Your family and friends are more than welcomed I know there will be enough food to feed several armies so don't fret about bringing anything but some comfortable clothes and a pair of swim trunks. It starts at noon and will go until we pass out or I get frustrated and kick everyone out." I said giving him a warm smile. He smiled back at me and nodded his head.

"I'll be sure to show up for the barbecue, thank you for the invite. And it was no problem picking up your friends. They were very nice and considerate. However, I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow." I watched him turn around and get into the town car before turning it on and reversing unto the street. I watched him until I couldn't see the car anymore before going inside.

"DAMIEN! MARCEL! AVANTE! Come here please!" I yelled from the foyer, and in a matter of seconds they were standing before me.

"Take the bags upstairs, and put them in the bedrooms, please and thank you. I will send Tatayana to help you in a few minutes."

"Yes Ma'am," They each walked passed me with smiles on their faces. They warmed me from the inside out and I knew at that moment no matter what everyone else thought about them being here, it was something that needed to happen and something I needed to happen. I blinked back a few tears before continuing down the hallway and into the living room. I found Mi Mi and Tatayana looking over all the pictures I had placed around the room.

"You know you're missing your 21st birthday picture of you dancing on the table," Mi Mi said with a laugh.

"That's a picture I wish to keep from my family. I don't think they want to see their sweet and innocent Kagome dancing on the bar." I said shaking my head at the memory, Mi Mi and the few friends we had in college took me out to the newly open Club Skye for my 21st birthday and half way through the night I had ended up near topless and on the bar. It was a memory Mi Mi refuses to let me live down, and has enough pictures and video footage to blackmail me for life.

"Innocent my ass! So where are my girls?" Mi Mi asked taking a seat on the couch.

"With their father, they should be home around 5ish so you'll be seeing them soon." I replied taking a seat next to her.

"Father … as in Sesshomaru Tashio? You told them?" she said with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes I did, I had to. Sesshomaru was going to find out. They look just like him," I replied watching Mi Mi pale by the minute.

"Ma, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Tatayana, said with concern in her voice.

"Umm... nothing Ta Ta go help the boys with the luggage okay." Ta Ta looked at her mother and then back to me with a worried expression. I tilted my head towards the door hearing the boys struggling with a few bags. She shook her head and rolled her eyes began heading towards the front door.

"Now, Mi Mi. Tell me what's wrong? You've never paled like that when I've said Sesshomaru's name so what's the issue now?" 'Does it have something to do with Tata's father?' I questioned silently in my head.

"Kagome you know how I never told you about Ta Ta's father well, her father is a friend of Sesshomaru and possibly a friend of yours. I never knew how to explain to you about him and me because he was leading a double life, which you know about from the few things I told you when I met you. It amazed me and still amazes me how Ta Ta came out looking more like my twin than her father and for that IDoYes 'm happy. If she would've turned out to look like him you'd have figured out who her father was years ago. Anyways if we are staying here than I am more than obligated to tell you, but I think I should wait until later tonight so that I can tell everyone. The kids have the right to know, however I'm not telling her father. He disowned us, threw us out and told us to never come back. I lost all of my family because of him." She explained with tears in her eyes. I nodded my head in agreement before pulling her into a hug.

I wonder which one of my friends broke my sister's heart …

.::::::::::::.

The car ride through downtown and to the beach was an exciting one. I learned more and more about my father without him trying much to woo me. While Ai wanted Sesshomaru to break out of his comfort zone and be a father I was more than satisfied with the quiet Sesshomaru. His cold demeanor didn't scare me or make me feel unwanted it actually did the opposite making me feel as if he needed me in his life. And as we pulled up to the secluded section of the beach I was more than determined to get to know the enigma that was Sesshomaru Tashio.

We unloaded the car quickly and I watched Yami chase Ai to the beach. I took a step onto the beach a few steps in front of Sesshomaru, loving the coolness of the sand underneath my toes. I slowly took a few steps forward with my eyes closed and thought about LA, beaches always reminded me of LA, and always reminded me of him.

Marcel Gabriel Montenegro, the love of my life. He was my knight in shining armor times a zillion. He did everything in his power to protect and take care of me even though he knew I was more than capable of taking care of myself.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sesshomaru say from beside me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, before giggling.

"Yes, just thinking about my love." I replied looking ahead at the blue water in front of me.

"Your love?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Yes my love, Marcel. We've been together for two years, and I must say I'm in love. I know I'm young and naïve but, when I'm around him I can't breathe. My heart races and my palms get sweaty. When he holds me I melt and when we do other things my life just feels upside down and like he can only make it right again. I miss him so much, I wish he was here, actually I wish you could meet him. He actually asked me to marry him before I left, told me as soon as we both finish with college he was going to give me the fairytale wedding I want. I believe him. Momma does too. She loves him like her very own. His family adores Ai and me. He is my soul mate." I replied still looking out at the ocean. Picturing Marcel on one knee, less than a week ago pledging his love to me. That was most definitely a day I will never forget.

"Love is a futile emotion." He replied. I smiled.

"You loved my mother once, was it futile then? It couldn't have been since it brought me and Ai into the world. Love is what you make it and I make the most out of it."

"What me and your mother had wasn't love. Just an infatuation," his response this time hit me hard and actually made me angry.

"Really you think that? You think my mother was just infatuated with you. My mother loved you and I know it. The look on her face every time she looks at Ai and I, strengthen that fact. You may have been infatuated but my mother was in love." I gave him a stern look before walking away. Maybe Ai was right maybe getting to know Sesshomaru was a bad idea.

.:::::::::::.

After running from Yami for a few minutes, I was tired and found myself standing still with Yami still running at me full force. I braced myself for a painful impact, but found no impact. I opened my eyes and stared up at Yami. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine his. I stood just watching him. My amber eyes clashed with his fiery red ones and I felt myself melt. I tilted my head up while he tilted his down and his lips landed on mine. I removed both of my arms from around his waist and placed them around his neck pulling him closer to me. Even if this was a lie, even if I was the other woman I wanted him as close to me as possible. I pulled my mouth from his and pushed him away, his hands falling from my waist. I turned away from him and took a few steps away from him, feeling like a fool for being drawn in so easily.

"Ai?" He said with a worried tone. I didn't reply for a few seconds before turning towards him.

"You know I feel like a complete fool, I let you get another kiss from me. It seems like I'm a little bit rusty when it comes to the game, but that will change. I forgot I did, but you and I can't keep doing that, because you're spoken for, and I'm not willing to be on the sidelines. I'm the main course or nothing at all." I said my face hard.

"Ai, I understand that, but it's hard to keep my hands off of you. I've only known you for a day and I'm already attracted to you. I like your cocky yet playful attitude. I like how you speak your mind. More than anything, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I'm not going to use you, that I promise, but like I said before I can't keep my hands off of you." His sincere tone almost made me want to run to him and pull him into another kiss, but I refrained from doing so. As I said, it ALMOST made me want to run.

"Yami you're going to work, I'm serious, you really are. Your words are kind and more than welcome, but it's so easy for me to give in to you and I don't usually do that so whatever you want to call this, it's going to change and that's a fact." I said before walking past him and heading back towards the car.

The walk back was slow and frustrating. Yami was breaking through all of my barriers without even trying. I had never kissed a guy the second day we meet unless I was partying and never planning on seeing him again, and I for damn sure never wanted a guy so much to forget about his girlfriend. I was not a mistress in the past and I for damn sure wasn't going to be one now. Once Sesshomaru's truck came into view I saw Yo Yo standing to the side. Slumping shoulders and hands fidgeting with the hem of her dress, she looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yo Yo what's wrong?

"Ai, do you think that Marc and I will last?" I looked at her in shock, what the hell was she getting at?

"Hell yes! I think you two will last. I haven't seen another couple look to perfect for each other."

"Yeah I know but Ai honestly do you think he's going to wait on me?" I looked at her and frowned someone had really got into my sisters head and I had a good feeling who that somebody was.

"Aiyoku, Marcel is blessed to have a girl like you, and I know he will do more than wait on you. You are his everything. You're the only girl he's ever allowed into his circle and actually meet his family. You're the only girl who he's shared his deepest darkest secrets with; you know his past, his family's past, and then some. Whoever got you doubting your love for him is a fool and you shouldn't listen to him. Marcel Gabriel Montenegro loves you and he'll do anything for you so stop mopping and stop doubting and love him." I pulled my sister into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She of all people didn't need to doubt love.

"Thank you Ai, I don't know what I would do without you. You're more than right," she said pulling away before continuing, "What Marcel and I have is special and isn't something that just happens, and if Sesshomaru didn't love Momma then it was his lose, and I'll be sure to help Momma find someone who does love her. I don't think I want to get to know Sesshomaru anymore. What he said about his and Momma's relationship and just his disbelief in love is something I don't need, something you don't need and most definitely something Momma doesn't need." We smiled at each other with a nod and watched as Sesshomaru and Yami headed towards us.

"We're ready to go" Yo Yo said to Sesshomaru in an icy tone.

"Yami you can sit up front with Sesshomaru. I want Yo Yo to sit in the back with me," I said in the same tone as Yo Yo. They both looked at me and then Yo Yo before walking past us and getting in the truck. My sister and I just smirked and got the truck behind them, Sesshomaru and Yami had just been added to our shit list, and things in Tokyo were going to start being turned upside down.

-End-

So it felt right to end it here. It was hard to write this chapter since I've been losing my inspiration to write this && TMB, however recently I've had all kinds of burst of inspiration so I'm taking advantage of it. I'm not going to make up any excuses as to why it took so long , but know that updates are going to be scare due to my college work load. Midterms just ended and I have 3 A's and 2 B's that I HAVE to maintain. I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter.

Oh, I'm already starting to work on the next chapter! Trouble anyone?

Question: Who do you think is Tatayana's Father? Let me know in a review or message and I'll let you know if your correct!

Rate && Review.

. && Crunk.

2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Brief History Lesson

The ride back home was silent, and the tension was so thick you would need more than a butcher knife to cut it. Yo Yo and I sat in the back seat texting each other and taking pictures with each other, while Sesshomaru and Yami caught glimpse of us in the rear view mirrors. Both of them knew they had messed up but neither of them was willing to fix it and try again. Yo Yo and I were more than fed up with trying to get them to understand. I wanted Yami to understand I was more than just a whore and Yo Yo wanted Sesshomaru to break out of his shell a bit, and take a ride with love. Those were things that neither of them was ready to deal with and it was keeping them from making this father-daughter day a successful one.

'Momma isn't going to be happy once we got home' I thought as Sesshomaru took the turnpike exit towards our house. I watched as the city turned into suburb and well paved roads, with large trees lining the sides. One thing I could say I did like about moving to Tokyo was finally being able to get out of the city and into suburbia. As Sesshomaru turned on our street, our burnt orange colored house sitting on top of the hill I couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. It just felt like something or someone was waiting for me at the top of the hill. I looked over to Yo Yo who had the same expression on her face as I did, she could feel it too, and something was here. As soon as Sesshomaru placed the car in park Yo Yo and I, jumped out the car and ran towards the front door, keys in hand before ramming them into the lock socket and twisting the door open. Together we pushed the door open, kicked off our shoes and ran towards the living room. As soon as we stepped into the living room, I felt like I wanted to pass out. There sat our family Kimiko, Tatayana, Marcel, Avante, Damien, and Momma.

"Ya'll gonna just stand there or are you gonna come over here and show us some love," Kimiko said with a smile. Yo Yo and I looked at each other before tackling the gang.

**.::::::::::::.**

I watched Ai and Aiyoku run from my car, and I was not sure if I deserved the quick getaway or not. I looked towards Yami who just shook his head before unbuckling and getting out the truck. I shut the ignition off, unbuckled my seat belt and took a step out the car heading towards Kagome's front door. Yami followed closely behind me. We took off our shoes at the door before walking into the foyer. I could hear laughter and murmured voices coming from Kagome's living room. When I made it to the living room, I saw Aiyoku kissing some young man, and Ai in the lap of another young man. Kagome was sitting on the couch with a two young women who looked like sisters, and another man at her feet, all of them smiling and giggling at the sight of the twins. After staring at them for a few seconds it hit me that they were the figures from the pictures Kagome had placed in the foyer and living room.

"Oh Hello Sesshomaru, Yami," Kagome said finally noticing we had stepped into the room. She motioned for the young man at her feet to move over before getting up from the couch and walking over to us.

"I thought you had just dropped the girls off and left, sorry I didn't greet you outside. Anyways I know you two are both wondering who these lovely people are, if you've seen the pictures around the house than you've seen them before but that doesn't mean you actually know them. Family this is Sesshomaru Tashio, the twins father, and Naraku Onigumo's only son Yami Onigumo, Sesshomaru Yami meet the gang." They turned their attention away from the girls and towards Kagome, Yami and I.

"Hello My name is Damien and I am the oldest out of the bunch, the young lady with the short black hair is Tatayana, next to her is her mother Kimiko, at their feet is my cousin Avante, Tatayana's boyfriend, and next to me is Marcel, Yo Yo's boyfriend." Said the young man with chocolate colored skin and green eyes, he stood up from his seat and reached his hand out for a hand shake. I took his firmly which he responded back with an even firmer grip. We shook hands and sized each other up each of us letting the other know who the Alpha was. When we let each other's hand go, he stepped over to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace. I mentally sneered at the boy for even trying to challenge me.

"Thank You Damien for the introductions," Kagome said with a chuckle she knew exactly what was going on, before she continued on, "Well since the girls are home why don't we have dinner? Sesshomaru and Yami you two are more than welcome to stay if you want, I just hope you guys like shrimp pasta." She said leading us into the dining room. "Ai, Yo Yo, and Tatayana will you make everyone plates while Kimiko and I get everyone something to drink."

"Yes Ma'am," they replied at the same time as they headed into the Kitchen.

"Sesshomaru, Yami your welcome to sit anywhere you like, if you'd like to wash up my restroom is down the hall," She remarked before heading into the kitchen with Kimiko following behind her. We all took seats across from each other and glared, I mentally rolled my eyes at these boys even thinking they would be much of a challenge to me.

"So you're the twin's father, why the sudden change of heart?" The one known as Damien asked.

"Hn," I replied.

"Oh, the silent type. Well don't answer my question. However, understand this, I've been the big brother/fatherly figure while you've been gone, and if you plan on stepping in and taking my job from me, you sir have another thing coming. Those girls are my life and I will protect them until the very end. Oh and if you even think about coming anywhere near my momma I promise you I will ruin you. My momma deserves happiness, and it doesn't involve you." He said with a chuckle, before continuing, "It's not a threat it's a promise if you're wondering, and Yami keep your hands off Ai, she don't need a dude like you holding her back." Yami tensed in his seat and was about to retort before Kagome and the others came in.

"I hope ya'll been playing nice, Damien …" She said with a glare.

"What Ma you know me I always play nice." He said with a chuckle again.

"Right, of course," She and the others then started setting the table, once she was done, she sat at the head of the table with the other girls following suit-finding places to sit next to their partners.

"So did ya'll have a good time?" Kagome asked before taking a bite of her meal.

"Yes Ma'am it was nice," Aiyoku replied.

"Yeah Ma it was cool, whooped Yami at COD, totally epic!" Ai exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Really now, did you go see the school?"

"Yeah it's huge but I love the architecture." Ai replied.

"Good Good, so did you spend any alone time with your father?" the room went silent Ai and Aiyoku looked at each other before looking at me, I kept my face blank and continued eating.

"So I'm going to take that silence as a no." She sighed quietly, "Sesshomaru the point of today was for you to get to know the girls and actually spend time with them. I know they are a stubborn pair, but you should have still spent time with them, not put them on Yami. I know that's one reason he came since He wasn't a part of your original plan. Next time you come and get the girls it's going to be just you and them no Yami and no surprise visits from Yami. You're going to work on your relationship with them on your own no outside help, you got me?" She said staring at me from her seat at the head of the table. I looked over at her and sneered there was no way that woman was going to talk to me as if I was some child.

"If you expect this Sesshomaru to follow your rules you are delusional. This Sesshomaru will handle his children as he pleases and if you do not like it so be it. If Yami wants to come along, he is more than welcome regardless of what you think Kagome. If you expect me to follow your rules like a child or subordinate then you, Kagome, need to refresh your memory. I am Sesshomaru Tashio and I answer to no one." I replied with my eyebrow raised. Everyone stopped eating and looked between Kagome and I. She dropped her fork and pushed her plate up, before standing up with her hands on the table.

"You know Sesshomaru I was hoping that you wouldn't be a pompous ass like in high school but I see you have yet to mature and move past the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you. If you wish to see my children you will follow my rules or forget about having any kind of relationship with Ai and Aiyoku it's not like you've been much of a father let alone a man these past 16 years so your presence won't be miss, but surely forgotten. I'm not treating you like a child you're just acting as such. Understand that I have no problem with Yami, he is a good boy from what I've seen, however what I have an issue with is the fact that instead of manning up and spending time with the girls you just analyzed them from the shadows and pushed them on Yami since they would have things in common. You know it is funny, I never thought I would see the day when you would coward behind someone else but I see that it's something that's become a part of your life since I've been gone. Therefore, if you don't mind I'm asking you to leave since it's obvious that we're not getting anywhere. Yami if you want you can take your food home and understand that you are welcomed back in my house whenever you like. I'm going outside for some fresh air. Kids clear off and clean the table once ya'll finish eating, make sure to put the leftovers in smaller containers, and someone put Yami's food in some kind of plastic container so he can take it home with him." She walked out of the room and everyone just glared at me.

"Hn,"

"You know Sesshomaru, Kagome really wants you and the girls to get along, since she feels like she robbed you of fatherhood, but after that showing it looks like you're not ready to be a father and learn how to bow out gracefully. Yami come with me to the kitchen, Kids do like Kagome said and clear this table off once ya'll finish eating, just put mine and Gome's food in the microwave, Sesshomaru go outside and fix this shit, because if I have to deal with a pissed off Kagome I'm going to cut you." Kimiko said getting up from her seat and heading into the kitchen, Yami following behind her.

The Twins and company continued their meals in silence before getting up and clearing off the table. All of them glared at me giving me the look that yelled, "Fix it and fix it NOW!" After a few minutes, I finally swallowed my pride and stood up heading towards the patio door.

.::::::::::::.

"That obnoxious, egocentric pompous ass! Why did I have to be the mother of HIS kids?" I hissed to myself as I walked out into my backyard. "Oh yeah that's right he was my first love, fuck love, love is a waste of my damn time!" I yelled to the sky knowing that no one would hear me but it felt good. I took a seat on the grass and watched the Sun slowly descend behind the hills behind my house. I willed my anger away and just took a breather maybe I was treating Sesshomaru like a child.

"Men are just so difficult," I murmured to myself.  
"I see you still make a habit of talking to yourself," spoke the baritone voice of Sesshomaru. I turned around from my sitting position to see him standing by the patio door. His silver hair blew with the passing wind, and the auburn of his eyes glowed with the passing sunset.

"Didn't I ask you to leave?" I replied from my sitting position turning my back towards him. I could feel his glare and smiled, he always hated when others turned away from him.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not some child?" He replied and I could just imagine the smirk on his face in my head.

"If you stopped acting like one I wouldn't treat you like one. Now will you please leave?" I pleaded; I wasn't in the mood for another verbal disagreement. I had already let him rile me up once I wasn't going to let it happen a second time tonight.

"I will leave once we come to an agreement." I chuckled at his reply; there was nothing to agree on. It was either my way or the high way.

"Sesshomaru you act as if you have a say so when it comes to my girls. You do either as I say or kiss your rights goodbye. You may be their father but you have nothing to show for it. If you're going to be a part of their lives you're going to do as I say because I know them better than you ever will. I'm surprised Ai didn't say anything to you today, since I know she hates being left with the help." I said recalling a time when Ai was a cute loud mouth 5 year old that yelled at my father because he left her with his secretary instead of taking her and her sister on his business meeting.

"But your wrong she did," I stopped my train of thought and turned and looked at him, 'if that was the case why the hell was he giving me such a hard time?' I thought standing up my anger coming back full fold.

"So you mean to tell me that Ai gave you a talking to yet you're giving me the run around. You are not being compliant because you think you can be! Your playing that same damn annoying game you played in high school were you make me bow to your hand, and I'm not having it. And don't boast your name around here buddy I don't care that you're a Tashio because my girls are Tashio-Higurashi meaning they are on an even higher level than you and they deserve to be treated with more respect than you could ever imagine. You ARE going to do as I say Sesshomaru, you ARE going to get to know them one on two, and that is THAT. If you don't like it than remove yourself from here and never come back. It's mind over matter sweetheart and I don't mind and you don't matter." I looked him in the face daring him to say nay or even try to come up with a retort! I have 16 years of pent of anger towards him just waiting to release and I have ample time to release it.

He stared at me and for the second time since I've been home I watched him drop his cold façade and show me Sesshomaru. His face was worn as if he hadn't been sleeping and his eyes had flashes of confusion, guilt and regret. I wanted to hug him and forgive him right then but I couldn't, not until he was ready to tell me with words he was wrong there was nothing I could do for him.

"Kagome I'm not trying to give you the run around I'm just doing what I've been taught and that is bow out to no one. I will do as you say and do one on two time with the girls without Yami so that I may get to know them. All I ask is if you let me do it my way and on my grounds. I will try to be the best father I can, but you have to let go a little and let me make mistakes. The girls especially Ai has no problem telling me when I'm wrong and when they don't like something so I'll learn from my transgressions and move on." He replied his voice barely above a whisper. I looked at him feeling tears burn the back of my eyes, damn my emotions and compassionate nature.

"Fine Sesshomaru you can do that, and I'll try to let go so that you'll be able to get a full feel for the girls." I said having the strongest urge to pull him into a hug.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, I'm ready to go." Said Yami as he stepped out onto the patio, Sesshomaru replaced his mask before turning around.

"So am I, Kagome I shall be seeing you tomorrow for the barbeque your mother and sister are throwing. Have a good evening." He didn't turn back and look at me, which I was happy for because if he would have he would've noticed the lone tear that fell from my right eye.

I watched him and Yami disappear into the house before I heard the car engine hum and fade down the road. I stood there for a moment catching my breath and getting my emotions under control before going back into the house. I found the family sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Better?" Kimiko said as I took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Much better, so are you ready?" I asked knowing that if I didn't bring it up she wasn't going to release the information quietly.

"Not really, but it's a now or never kind of situation ya know; hey will ya'll turn the TV off I have something to tell you guys." She said her voice quivering a bit. The kids did as they were told and turned their attention towards Mi Mi and me.

"Well as you know now Sesshomaru Tashio is the father of Ai and Aiyoku, but no one but me knows exactly whose Tatayana's father is. Honestly I'm not even sure if I want to tell you guys because I know it's going to create more commotion and we already have enough of that as it is, however it's something I can't keep holding on to since I know that it's inevitable for me to avoid seeing him while being here in Tokyo. Tatayana I'm not asking you to befriend your father or anything of the sort, that's all up to you and eventually him, because once he finds out I'm your mother he'll know who you are without much help. Anyways I'm going to tell you who it is first and then go into detail about how we meet and everything. Alright we'll Kagome I'm sorry but your close friend Naraku Onigumo is the father of Tatayana, meaning that Yami Onigumo is Tatayana's half brother. From what I know he is a couple of months older than Tatayana meaning Naraku's "girlfriend" at the time was pregnant before me which could be the reason why he abandoned me but then again he may not be I don't know and I don't care to know. Anyway questions or statements before I tell you who what and how?" After her confession I almost died, I could just feel my throat close up and go dry. Oh my goodness! Naraku had broken my best friend's heart and I didn't even know it. It hurt more than anything did, but it wasn't the fact that she kept it from me, but the fact that she had been dealing with this secret for so long.

"How long were you two together?" Tatayana asked her voice tight.

"A few months, but that's a part of the story. " Kimiko replied.

"Well then tell it, because I want to know." I said getting over the hurt and becoming anxious.

"Well Naraku and I were childhood friends, our parents had attended college together. I met Naraku when I was about 7 or 8 and he was kind of mean but not, mysterious in a way. Anyways his mother would bring him over to my house every weekend so that she and my mother could have tea and catch up and so that I would have someone to baby-sit me. At first Naraku and I didn't get along we were always at each other's throats because he demanded subordination and I refused to give it to him. Eventually the bickering went from mean to just playful before I knew it I was spending time with Naraku without our parents around. Since Naraku is 2 years older than me, he had his license when I just stepped foot into high school; since my parents were well off but not well off enough to send me to Shikon High School, I attended another school closer to my house. Naraku who didn't want his Shikon friends to find out about me only visited on certain days of the weeks and on every other weekend. My interest in him was going from brotherly to more than that and vice versa but I was too afraid to say anything and Naraku just ignored it. That was until the star of the football team caught my attention and instead of splitting my time between him and Naraku, I focused all of my attention on the football player. Once Naraku discovered who I was ditching him for, he was furious and we got into a huge fight. We lost contact for about 6 months to a year, which was when he decided to show up at my house at 4 in the morning."

**Click … Click … Click … ******

**I looked around my room wondering where the clicking noise was coming from, and caught glimpse of my alarm clock. ******

** 4:15AM****  
**

"**Kimiko you should really be sleeping" I mumbled to myself as I sat in my bed with Agatha Christies book ****And then there were none**** in my lap. However, I couldn't sleep I had to finish this book or at least get half way. ******

**Click … Click … Click … ******

**There was that noise again; I looked around my room one more time before pinpointing the noise at my window. I placed my book face down on my bed before climbing out of bed and walking over to my window. I opened the shades just to see a small rock hit my windowpane. I looked out the window but couldn't see exactly where the rocks were coming from , after a small deliberation on whether or not it was safe to open my window I decided to, since apparently something or someone was trying to get my attention. I pushed my window up slowly making sure not to make too much noise before poking my head out the window, the sight in front of my made me gasp. There stood Naraku Onigumo, my ex friend/crush, his red eyes blazed in the light of the moon and his messy ebony mane blew with the wind. ******

**"What do you think you're doing at 4 in the morning throwing rocks at my window?" I hissed at him. ******

**"We need to talk," was his reply.******

**"No we don't, I need to go to sleep and you need to leave."******

**"No Kimiko we need to talk."******

**"About what Naraku you haven't been around here in almost a year there isn't much to talk about. You got jealous I didn't care and we went our separate ways." ******

**"Will you just come down so I can talk and you can listen?" He pleaded and I couldn't bring myself to say no. ******

**"Yeah fine let me put on some pants I'll be down in a bit." I replied closing my window and walking over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black sweats and pulled them on while tucking my nightshirt in. I pulled on a thin hoody and slipped on my Nike running shoes. I opened my door slowly and closed it behind me, tip toeing down the hall and towards the back door of my house making sure to check and see if any lights were on before I bolted to and out of the back door. I walked around to front section of the house where my room was and found Naraku standing along the road. ******

**"So I'm here, talk, and I'll try to listen." I said annoyed with him for being here and annoyed at myself for being out here.******

**"Are you with that guy?"****  
****"The football player yes I am. We've been dating since the day you disappeared."******

**"Why?"******

**"Because I like him," I said rolling my eyes. Why was that questions even relevant?******

**"Are you having sex with him?"******

**"Maybe …"******

**"It's a yes or no question, no maybe's."******

**"Yes, I am."******

**"Why?"******

**"Because I want to," I replied with a smirk on my face. ******

**"So he didn't pressure you?"******

**"No I think I pressured him, you know how nasty my mind was before I started having sex well when you have an object you can actually try out stuff on one thing leads to another." ******

**"So he was a virgin too?"******

**"No, but he didn't and doesn't want to catch a case for having sex with a minor."******

**"But you pressured him anyway"******

**"Yes, it's my body. Who cares about what the law has to say about it."******

** "Do your parents know?"******

**"I'm here aren't I, so what do you think?"******

**"Did you start dating him to make me jealous?"******

**"Are you seriously asking me that question?"******

**"Yes, I am."******

** "No, I lost interest in you, I felt like you would never see me the way I wanted you to see me so I found someone to devout myself too."****  
****"So if I would've shown interest in you, you would have had sex with me."******

**"No, I would've dated you, having sex would have come on its own. Why do you care? Why are you asking me this stuff, I thought you were supposed to be talking and I was supposed to listen. All I'm doing is wasting my time answering questions that really don't matter."******

**"But they do." His voice changed from the pitiful to the sensual husky voice I was use to and it scared me. He looked at me and his ruby eyes glazed over, I took a few steps back not feeling safe being close to him, but wanting to be close to him at the same time. ******

**"Why are you walking away? I'm not going to hurt you."******

**"N … no reason. I just couldn't see you as good from over there." I lied taking another group of steps back this time I felt the coolness of the hood of his car something that I hadn't noticed was there. ******

**"Come here Kimiko I promise not to bite," however he did just that. The feel of his lips on mine and his lips nibbling on mine was too much, but no matter how good it felt I knew it was wrong. He pulled away from my mouth and set his sights on my neck. ******

**"N … N … Naraku stop, we … we shouldn't be doing this. I have a boy … friend and I don't want to be considered a cheater." I said in between moaning. Oh god! He had found my hot spot. ******

**"Are you sure you want me to stop." He whispered in my ear and the little resistance I had created fell quickly. I pulled his lips to mine for another heavy kiss before pulling away.****  
**  
"I lead Naraku up to my room and we had sex, great sex too. After that he came around like before on certain days and every other weekend. I broke up with the football player feeling extremely guilty about what I was doing; he took it hard and never spoke to me again. Naraku and I continued to have sex and he would take me on dates around my side of town. I tried to convince him to let me meet his friends but he refused and after more arguments, I gave up. His other life never became an issue until his family invited my family to his 18th birthday dinner. He asked me not to go, fake me being sick he told me, but I couldn't, I was far too curious as to why. Anyways I showed up to this dinner with my family, meet his girlfriend of 2 years Tsubaki, and almost died.

**I walked into the Onigumo house with a smile on my face; I had told Naraku I wasn't going to come just so I could surprise him with an extra "special" gift. ******

**"Hello Kimiko how are you tonight?" Naraku's father Kenji asked me.******

** "I've been good Uncle Kenji. Have you seen Naraku?" I asked still smiling from ear to ear.**

"**No, I haven't but maybe you could go find him, his guests are arriving." I placed a kiss on my uncle's cheek and headed out in search of Naraku. ******

** It took me about five minutes to find him and when I did, I was stuck between wanting to cry and kick his ass. There he was wrapped around another female kissing her the same way he did me. ******

**"Ahem." I cleared my throat to check their attention. They both turned their attention from each other to me. She sneered and glared at me while his expression looked like a deer caught in headlights. ******

**"Ru Ru who is that? Why is she here?" the girl asked him.******

**"I'm Kimiko and I'm one of Naraku's childhood friends, I just came to let you know Uncle Kenji was looking for you. Your guests are arriving." I said in a cold monotone voice. I turned around and walked away without a look back. My heart was breaking with every step but I wouldn't let him see it. ******

"As the night continued I found out who the girl was and that she and Naraku had been together since freshmen year. Everything was a slap in the face and it hurt a lot. Naraku tried talking to me but I was heartbroken and ignored every one of his calls. About a week or so later I started throwing up anything and everything I ate. My parents thought it was a stomach virus but it continued for about a week and a half. I got worried took three pregnancy test which all came back positive. At that point I felt that I should tell Naraku before telling my parents because I knew if I told them, first I'd have no place to go.****

**Ring****  
****Ring****  
****Ring******

**"Hello," said a gruff voice from the other line.******

**"Naraku …" I said in a whisper******

**"Kimiko? What's wrong? Why haven't you been returning my calls?" He asked his voice waking up.******

**"Will you meet me at the park by my house?" I asked ignoring his questions.******

**"Yeah sure, but what's wrong?" He asked again, but I hung up without a reply. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. ******

**"Mom I'm going for a walk at the park I'll be back later." I said heading towards the back door.******

**"Okay Kimiko be safe." I nodded, slipped on my Nike's and head out the door. I walked slowly to the park every single possible scenario running through my mind. I wouldn't have an abortion, so my only option was adoption or Naraku and I raise the baby together. Once I got to the park I sat down on the swing and started to push myself, before I suddenly stopped. ******

**What if Naraku doesn't want the baby? ******

**"If he doesn't I'll take care of it on my own." I murmured to myself.******

**"Take care of what by yourself." ******

**"N … Naraku I'm pregnant." I said above a whisper. ******

**"You're what?" He said with shock showing on his face.******

**"I'm pregnant." I replied.******

**"You can't be, I always used a condom and you're on birth control."******

**"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't get pregnant, and you know good and well we didn't use protection all the time." I said feeling more like myself than I had in weeks.******

**"You're not gonna keep it, are you?"******

**"What kind of question is that, of course I'm going to keep it. We're going to keep it."******

**"Kimiko I can't."******

**"The fuck you mean you can't?" ******

**"I can't be a father not right now, not with me being with Tsubaki, we are supposed to marry if she finds out I cheated my family will disown me and I'll have nothing." ******

**"And you think my family won't do the same to me? You should've thought about that when you showed up to my house and seduced me! You should've thought about that when you continued to fuck and play me like a fool while you had a betrothed waiting at home. You should've thought about that when you told me you loved me! However, you didn't and now look at us, I'm pregnant, heartbroken with no place to go because when I go home I'm telling my parents regardless of how you feel about this situation. I'm keeping my baby even if I end up homeless. I was a fool to think you'd give up everything for me like I've given up everything for you." I got off the slide and turned away heading back to my house, it was more than obvious Naraku wasn't coming with me.******

**"What about the baby? I'm still its father."******

**"Naraku your nothing, nothing to me and nothing to my baby. You go ahead and create a life with Tsubaki and I'll create one for my baby. Don't worry about us, regardless what happens I won't call and ask for help. I won't beg and plead nothing. I'm doing this on my own." ******

**"But Kimiko I love you I just can't." ******

**"Naraku it's not that you can't, it's that you don't want to. You like the life you lead, you like the glamour, the money, and the privilege. I on the other hand have a family that is a step away from being upper middle class but middle class nonetheless. I can let all of this go because karma is a bitch. Remember that." ******

**I turned away from him and headed home trying to form some kind of plan on what I was going to do to support myself.****  
**  
"Well once I got home all hell broke loose my parents gave me a month to find a new place to stay. They never told Uncle Kenji because I never told them who the father of the baby was. It took me a little less than a week to locate Aunt Kauro, and after I explained to her what happened she sent me a plane ticket and told me not to bring anything. My parents gave her custody and rights over me and I created a new life in America. Met Kagome in high school and been following her around ever since." We all giggled at that, it was true after we met in high school Kimiko and I had been inseparable.

"Well that's the story of me and Naraku. I know he's a friend of Kagome's so he will probably be here tomorrow, but like I said Tata, I'm not asking you to befriend him or anything like that. He really did pretty much abandon us for the lifestyle he has now. I just want you to at least be respectful because once he finds out I'm your mother he'll know you're his daughter. Any questions or statements?"

"I'm so sorry Mi Mi I wish I would've known you in the past and had prevented Naraku from doing that." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Kagome you wouldn't of been able to change his mind. Deep down inside I knew he wasn't going to pick me but I wanted to believe he would. One thing you and I know about Naraku is that he is power and money hungry before anything else."

"Very true, well since story time is over I think it's time you all finish unpacking and catching up before calling it a night. We have a very interesting day ahead of us." I said getting up and heading into the kitchen. I was still hungry damn Sesshomaru for messing up dinner.  
-end-

Okay so I have excuses too offer. This chapter has been done since Jan. but I've been so busy with school that I didn't have time to update. Then my laptop was put in the shop in March and I just got it back Thursday so yeah no updating && I'm so sorry too. These stories have been on my mind though, && I really want to finish them. So I think my creativity is gonna kick in and I'm gonna push out as many chapters as I can. I'm doing summer school all summer this summer so I'm gonna keep busy, I have to get ahead and graduate from college early you know. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and Kimiko's story and for those you that guessed Naraku good job! I didn't think it was too hard to guess though. I hope the fight between Kagome and Sesshomaru wasn't too childish but I wanted to show how they still thought of each other the same as when they were in high school. Since both of them have changed A LOT, they are going to have to get use to each other all over again. So eventually, the conversations and arguments won't be so strained and petty. You all got a small introduction of Damien and the gang they will be important in the future. So next chapter is the barbeque and EVERYONE will be there or at least the important everyone(s).

Rate&Review  
Peace. Love. && Crunk.


End file.
